<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Portrait of the Artist as a Young Merman (the ocean remix) by SlantedKnitting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278164">A Portrait of the Artist as a Young Merman (the ocean remix)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting'>SlantedKnitting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gifts given [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boats and Ships, Fish out of Water, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic, Mermaids, Merpeople, Modern Era, Photography, Remix, Sailing, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin lives a fairly simple life underwater. He teaches history, and he teaches magic. The magic teaching isn’t allowed, though, and to test his loyalty, Queen Nimueh sends him on a mission to destroy a nearby ship and drown any and all passengers. When Merlin can’t bring himself to kill the handsome sailor, instead saving his life, Queen Nimueh bans him from the ocean, forcing him to take up a new life on land.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gifts given [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1172243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Camelot Remix 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Portrait of the Artist as a Young Merman (the ocean remix)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/gifts">LFB72</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975604">Art: To Become A Single Ocean (Merlin Reverse 2019)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72">LFB72</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to my delightful betas for wrangling my typos and everything else.</p><p>Liberties taken with marine life and sailing.</p><p>For LFB72, who has graced the world with her delightful art for all--especially me--to enjoy. Thank you for all your contributions to this fandom, and I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Edit: Now updated with the art! Courtesy of LFB72 &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/5QsbGcS">
    
  </a>
</p><p>Merlin held out his hands in front of him, palms down, and flexed his fingers before sending out a pulse of magic. It made the water around him shudder.</p><p>“Remember to concentrate on what you’re doing,” he told his student. The boy nodded. “All that matters is you and the water. Not just any water, not all the water, just the water you want to manipulate.” He focused on a small spot of water just above the ocean floor and created an eddy.</p><p>His student watched, rapt, as the whirlpool grew bigger and bigger, getting stronger and steadier, until it was big enough to enclose someone.</p><p>“Go in,” Merlin said.</p><p>The boy looked scared, but he braced himself and swam into the eye. The whirlpool jostled his sides, made his hair flow, tickled his fins. He laughed, and Merlin eased the water until it was just a small eddy again. The boy put his hand under it, admiring Merlin’s work.</p><p>“Lame.”</p><p>Merlin put his hand over the boy’s, squashing the swirl, and turned to see who was interrupting his lessons.</p><p>It was Will, Merlin’s friend and neighbour. Will didn’t have any magic and wouldn’t be able to defend himself if he swam in on Merlin doing a large spell or if one of Merlin’s students got carried away. He knew better than to barge in on Merlin while he was teaching. </p><p>“Get lost,” Will said, gesturing for Merlin’s student to go away.</p><p>Merlin scoffed and tightened his grip on the boy’s hand. “Is there some important reason you’re here, or are you just looking for attention?”</p><p>Will grinned. “I’ve got a message.”</p><p>Merlin let go of his student’s hand. “Lesson’s over. I’ll have you practise next time, okay?”</p><p>The boy nodded and swam off, only just barely missing whacking Will across the face with his tail fins.</p><p>“What am I in trouble for this time?” Merlin asked.</p><p>“For once, I think this might actually be good news.”</p><p>Merlin didn’t believe that at all. Will worked as a messenger for the royal court, and Merlin had been called in dozens of times to be told off about his teaching. Not about his magic lessons—Merlin was <i>very</i> careful never to get caught by the wrong person during those—it was his history lessons they objected to.</p><p>“You never bring good news,” Merlin said, but he followed Will anyway.</p><p>“Don’t be such a grump,” Will said as they swam along. “Believe and you shall receive.”</p><p>Merlin had to laugh at that. “You’re an idiot.”</p><p>“You’re the one who blatantly goes against court wishes in all of your lessons. It’s amazing you still have a job, honestly.”</p><p>“I’m good at my job,” Merlin said, and he really believed it. He worked at the academy, teaching children about the history of merfolk and humans. He taught the subject his way, with less of a focus on how humans had hunted merfolk into near extinction and more of a focus on the wonderful inventions to be found in shipwrecks.</p><p>Merlin had been raised to see the good in others, and he knew in his heart that humans couldn’t be all bad. Maybe there were some vicious ones who had wanted his kind dead, but that had been so long ago.</p><p>“Who’s going to be telling me off this time?” Merlin asked as they neared the alcove where the royal advisory council liked to meet.</p><p>“Everyone. And I told you, it’s good news this time.”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>Will didn’t respond, just swam up to the entrance and gestured for Merlin to go inside. Readying himself to defend his teaching practices yet again, Merlin swam in to find the full court waiting for him.</p><p>That was unusual. Normally he was only subjected to berating from a few members. He must have done or said something particularly bad to warrant a scolding from the full court. Maybe one of their children had been in his latest unconventional history lesson? Maybe he was about to lose his job? Maybe they had found out about his magic lessons and he was going to be punished?</p><p>“Merlin,” Morgause, one of the highest-ranking court members, greeted him. “Welcome. I’m glad you could make it on such short notice.”</p><p>Merlin nodded, waiting for the worst.</p><p>“We called you here,” Morgause continued, “to thank you for so generously teaching magic to our less fortunate children.”</p><p>Merlin opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came to him. He hadn’t been expecting that. He’d been so careful to make sure no one noticed what he was doing. Normally, magical abilities were only fostered in the children of the court. Merlin had been teaching what he knew of magic to anyone who wanted to learn, regardless of their status. After all, he had magic, and he certainly wasn’t a member of the court. Why should that stop him or anyone else from learning the craft?</p><p>“I just… don’t think a magic education should be limited to those who happen to be born of the court,” he said when Morgause just stared at him.</p><p>“No,” she said. “You’ve made that clear. We’ve been watching you.”</p><p>Merlin didn’t know what that meant, but he didn’t like the sound of it.</p><p>“You’re very impressive,” Morgause said. “You might be one of our most talented and powerful mages.”</p><p>Merlin couldn’t help but feel pride at that. He had felt for so long that he had more magic than the average merperson, that he was special. It was nice to finally be recognised, especially by the very people who were usually so critical of him.</p><p>“We believe,” Morgause gestured around the council, “that if you can prove yourself loyal to the court, you might be a good match for Queen Nimueh.”</p><p>“A good match,” Merlin repeated, not sure what she meant. Was he really not going to get in trouble for his magic lessons?</p><p>“For marriage,” Morgause confirmed, and Merlin’s mouth hung open.</p><p>Marriage? To the queen? Merlin was dumbfounded. As a merman who only barely managed to keep himself employed, lived at home with his mother, and had nothing to his name, he was a nobody. He’d never done anything noteworthy in his life. He’d taught himself everything he knew about magic by guesswork. How could he <i>marry</i> the <i>queen</i>?</p><p>“This is where you thank us for our kind consideration of you,” Morgause said, not sounding particularly kind.</p><p>“Yes,” Merlin said. “Yes, thank you. Thank you very much. This is… an honour.”</p><p>Morgause nodded and conferred with another council member. “You may go,” she said, barely looking at him. “The queen will call for you when she is ready.”</p><p>Merlin nodded his thanks and swam out of the alcove. Will was waiting for him outside, grinning madly.</p><p>“Well?” Will asked as they swam toward their homes.</p><p>“They want… they’re considering me as a suitor?” Merlin could barely even say it, it was so absurd. “For the queen?”</p><p>Will punched Merlin’s arm. “That’s brilliant! Told you it was good news.”</p><p>“Is it good news?” Merlin asked.</p><p>Will rolled his eyes. “Of course it is. Think of all the good you’d be able to do with actual power. You can make it so that every magical child can learn magic, not just those born to the court.”</p><p>“I… could do that,” Merlin said, the reality of being <i>king</i> sinking in. “I could do that.”</p><p>“You could do that! See? Good news. Excellent news!”</p><p>Merlin chuckled, a little giddy. If he married the queen, he’d be able to make real change in their society. He’d be able to help merfolk like him—merfolk with nothing, merfolk who weren’t privileged or members of the court or anybody special. He could give them a voice, a power, a future.</p><p>“You look happy,” Hunith, his mother greeted him at the entrance to their grotto.</p><p>Merlin swam inside and came to rest on the sandy floor. “I had a good day.”</p><p>“Oh?” Hunith joined him. “Tell me.”</p><p>“I taught my usual history lessons… taught some magic… got called to a council meeting.”</p><p>Hunith frowned. “Not again, Merlin.”</p><p>“Again,” Merlin confirmed. “They thanked me for teaching magic. They think it’s a good idea for to teach magical children outside the court! They think I’m powerful, and… and they think I might be a good match for the queen.”</p><p>Hunith just stared at Merlin. “A good match?”</p><p>Merlin nodded. “A good match.” He couldn’t stop smiling. “Me!”</p><p>Hunith didn’t look thrilled with the news. “Merlin, that’s…”</p><p>“It’s exciting, right?” Merlin didn’t want her to ruin his mood. “Think of all the good I’d be able to do.”</p><p>“Yes, but marriage? Do you even… can you imagine loving her?”</p><p>Merlin paused. He hadn’t thought about that part of it. “I’m sure I can grow to appreciate her,” he said, unable to say <i>love</i>. “She is very beautiful.”</p><p>“She is. But Merlin… this is a lifetime commitment. Would you <i>really</i> be happy being married to her?”</p><p>“If I can do good, that’ll be enough for me,” Merlin said, and he felt that deep inside him. He just wanted to make a difference, to prove to himself and everyone else that it didn’t matter how you were born. Everyone had value, and he could help make that clear if he were given this opportunity.</p><p>“If you say so,” Hunith said. “Just… make sure that’s really true.” She swam off, leaving him to his racing thoughts.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~</p>
</div><br/><p>        </p><p>Merlin spent the next morning in the library, combing through books to prepare the next lesson for some of his advanced history students. He was under close supervision of the librarian, Geoffrey, as he always was. The books were very delicate things—one wrong move and a page might rip or the ink might smudge. They weren’t meant to be in water, and the library’s collection was precious.</p><p>Not that Merlin would ever mishandle one. He loved the books. They were like a window into a whole other world, one with air instead of water, one with legs instead of fins, one with so many wonderful things that Merlin could only vaguely dream of. He so often came across words no one seemed to understand, not even the librarian.</p><p>There wasn’t anything new this time, though. Merlin had read all these books before. There hadn’t been a shipwreck in a while, which meant Merlin was getting bored. He loved all the new things that came from a good shipwreck, especially new books. Even the ledgers were interesting, with all the names of fascinating places he would never go to.</p><p>Merlin set down one book and picked up another, ignoring the glares coming from Geoffrey. He was used to them. He’d been coming to the library for as long as he could remember, and the librarian had never seemed to like or trust him, despite having been the one to teach Merlin how to read.</p><p>When Merlin swapped the second book with a third, Geoffrey huffed. Merlin turned to remind him that he’d never once damaged a book, but found that Geoffrey wasn’t even looking in his direction. He was preoccupied with someone else who had just come in. Merlin followed his gaze to see Will trailing his fingers along the covers of a row of books displayed on a log.</p><p>“If you don’t mind—” Geoffrey started, becoming more unnerved as Will picked up one of the books. “Sir!”</p><p>Merlin set down his book and swam over. “Hey,” he said, taking the book out of Will’s hands and setting it gently on the log. “Don’t think I’ve ever seen you in here before.”</p><p>“Because I have a life.” Will glanced around the library with a bored look on his face. “Don’t know what you see in this place.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t. What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Came to find you. I’ve got another message.”</p><p>Merlin’s heart jumped in his chest. “Yeah? Good or bad?”</p><p>“Good. The queen is calling for you.”</p><p>“The queen,” Merlin repeated. “Already?”</p><p>“Yes, and if you don’t want to upset her, I suggest you get a move on.”</p><p>“Right.” Merlin followed Will out of the library and over to the set of impressively stacked boulders that made up the entrance to the palace. It wasn’t the kind of palace Merlin had read about in books—it was mostly just a large crater on the seafloor—but it was impressive nonetheless. There were plants strategically placed around the edges, blocking the view of goings on from anyone who hadn’t been invited to join in. The inside was decorated with patterned sand banks and flowers and shells, and there were rocks placed around for the queen and her court to sit on.</p><p>The members of the royal court were all in place on their rocks when Merlin and Will swam in, as was Queen Nimueh. She really was beautiful, her long hair floating behind her in the water, her blue eyes piercing Merlin as he took up a spot in the middle of the palace, her lips red with some sort of clay.</p><p>“Your majesty,” Morgause said, rising up a little from her rock. “May I present Merlin.”</p><p>Merlin bowed and stayed folded over, not sure what he was meant to be doing or saying. He’d never been called before the queen before. Will had swum off to the side of the palace, leaving him to fend for himself.</p><p>“I’ve heard great things about your magic,” Nimueh said, and Merlin straightened up. “But I have heard not-so-great things about your history lessons.”</p><p>Merlin didn’t know how to respond to that, so he stayed silent.</p><p>“And then there is the matter of your magic lessons. While your abilities are quite impressive, your impertinence is less so.”</p><p>Merlin glanced around at the court, wondering if this was some kind of joke. It sounded like he was about to lose his job and be told off, not become a suitor.</p><p>“I would like a demonstration of your power,” Nimueh said.</p><p>Merlin nodded and looked around again, wondering what would be safe to do in this kind of space.</p><p>“Not now,” Nimueh said. “Not here. There is a ship above us, did you see it when you came in?”</p><p>Merlin hadn’t—he’d been too preoccupied with going into the palace to notice.</p><p>“I want you to destroy it and anyone on board. You will have first rights to anything found in the wreckage.”</p><p>Merlin clenched his jaw. Merfolk had been wrecking ships for generations. It was the only way to keep their existence a secret and safe from the humans who had slaughtered so many of their kind so long ago.</p><p>While Merlin had been enjoying the spoils of those wrecks his entire life—finding new and exciting things in the wreckage that he could use for his lessons and marvelling at the ingenuity of humans—he always tried not to think too hard on the fact that they were now the ones being slaughtered at the hands of merfolk.</p><p>Now he was to be the one to wreck a ship? Now he was going to have to kill a human?</p><p>It was to keep his people safe, he reminded himself. And maybe if one day he became king, he could change the status quo and prevent this from happening under his watch. Maybe he would be able to actually save some lives. If he only proved himself first, if he only wrecked this one ship, he might be allowed to change how things were done in the future.</p><p>“Well?” Nimueh asked.</p><p>Merlin bowed again. “Yes, your majesty. I’d be honoured.”</p><p>“Good. Take Mordred with you.” She gestured at a member of her court. He was a young man, younger than Merlin, and he looked a little too happy with his assignment. When neither Merlin nor Mordred moved, Nimueh held out her arms and pushed forward, making the water surge and Merlin tumble in the current. “Go,” she said. “Now.”</p><p>Merlin hurried to swim out of the palace, not needing any more encouragement. Mordred followed, as did Will, and the three of them came to a stop once they were a safe distance from the palace.</p><p>“Are you really so great?” Mordred asked. He his arms over his chest in a show of indifference, but his eager face gave him away. “I’ve never seen anyone outside of the court use magic.”</p><p>Merlin ignored him. “What do I do?” he asked Will.</p><p>“What do you mean? You go up there and you wreck that ship.”</p><p>“Yes, but…”</p><p>“Merlin,” Will said, his voice low and serious. “You <i>know</i> in your heart that humans cannot be trusted. They killed my father.”</p><p>“He was trying to kill them,” Merlin reasoned.</p><p>“And yet he was the one who ended up dead. They aren’t some great fantasy creatures to have fun with. They’re dangerous, and they need to be kept away from us. These ones got too close, and they have to pay the consequences.”</p><p>It wasn’t their fault they got too close, Merlin thought. But it didn’t matter. If he didn’t cause the wreck, he might never be able to effect real change.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Mordred asked, clearly ready to get on with their mission.</p><p>Will gave Merlin an encouraging nod.</p><p>“Yes,” Merlin said. Will patted him on the back, and Merlin swam after Mordred, heading up to the surface.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~</p>
</div><br/><p>        </p><p>Merlin slowed as he approached the surface, keeping his eyes on the ship and trying to find a good spot to emerge from of the water to get a better look without being seen. Although, he supposed it didn’t matter if he was seen if anyone who saw him was soon to be killed.</p><p>“Here,” Mordred said, leading Merlin to a spot quite far from the ship. They breached the surface carefully, just bringing their eyes above water.</p><p>Merlin didn’t really understand ships or how they managed to stay above the water like that. He was impressed, as he always was, with human engineering and creativity. He wondered what other mysteries he might find aboard.</p><p>The ship was small, although it did have some impressive rigging. The sails weren’t out, but Merlin could imagine the handsome profile they would have made.</p><p>There was one man visible on the ship, and he was sitting near the back, working on something in his lap. Merlin couldn’t make it out, but figured it was some sort of sailing equipment. After a moment, the man lifted the thing up and peered at it more closely. He brought it right to his face and seemed to peer <i>through</i> it.</p><p>Merlin had never seen a human up close before.</p><p>“Go on,” Mordred said, bringing his entire head above water.</p><p>Merlin did the same and rested his hands on the surface, getting a feel for the water. It was calm, still. Merlin sent out a pulse of magic as a test and the water rippled, creating a small wave, and then evened back out well before hitting the ship.</p><p>“Go <i>on</i>,” Mordred said again.</p><p>Merlin sighed and closed his eyes, thinking only of what wonders he was about to find on the ship. He pushed his hands through the water, sending out a force of magic that rocked the ship. He sent another one, and another, and the man aboard stood and started running to the front.</p><p>“You like to play with your food?” Mordred asked. He was smiling.</p><p>Merlin pushed more magic toward the ship. The water grew restless, reckless, and the human was clearly panicking. Merlin pulled on the water from the other side of the ship, starting a wave. He dunked his head back under water, as did Mordred, and they watched from below as the wave crashed over the ship.</p><p>“I know you’ve never done this before, but you sure are taking your time with it,” Mordred said.</p><p>In truth, Merlin didn’t really know what he was doing. He could manipulate the water all he wanted, but he didn’t know what it would take to upend a ship. They were meant to float, after all.</p><p>“Come on,” Mordred said, going back up to the surface. Merlin followed and watched as Mordred summoned another wave, and then a second one. The third one caught the ship as it rose, and the hull tilted dangerously. The man aboard was clinging to the rails with one hand, clutching his equipment to his chest with the other. It must have been important to him for him to try so hard to save it when he was about to capsize.</p><p>“Finish it,” Mordred said, and Merlin tore his gaze away from the human. He steeled himself and pulled on the water, creating another wave at just the right spot. When it caught the ship again, Merlin gave the water a sharp tug, and the ship fell onto its side.</p><p>“Good,” Mordred said. He was still smiling. “Now we just have to take care of him. Go on.”</p><p>Reminding himself that he was about to get to discover all the spoils on the ship, reminding himself of Will’s father’s murder, reminding himself that he only had to do this once and then he could speak with the queen about ending these practises, Merlin swam over to the ship.</p><p>The man was sinking in the water, his eyes closed, his mouth open, his forehead bleeding.</p><p>Merlin could have just left him like that, unconscious and drowning, and be done with it. But he was still clutching that thing to his chest. Merlin didn’t recognise it. It wasn’t anything the merfolk already had, and he couldn’t place it as anything he’d read about. It was dark, covered in knobs and buttons with something jutting out the front.</p><p>He wondered what it was that could be so important.</p><p>“Merlin? Is he dead?” Mordred called out.</p><p>Merlin grabbed the man’s arm and swam up, fighting against the man’s sinking weight. When he got the man above the surface, he started sinking again immediately, so Merlin looked around for something to put him on.</p><p>The main mast of the ship was floating nearby, half its round mass peeking above the calming waters. Merlin dragged the man, heavy as he was, and struggled to lift him onto the mast. He slipped a few times, his arms and legs flopping uselessly, but eventually Merlin got him centred on the mast.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He’d lost his equipment, though. It must have slipped out of his weak grip in Merlin’s fight to save him. Merlin popped under the surface and saw it sinking and quickly. He hurried after it, grabbing its strap just as Mordred called out for him again.</p><p>“Merlin? Where are you?”</p><p>“Hold on,” Merlin answered and swam back to the surface.</p><p>He placed the thing on the man’s chest, securing the strap around his neck just to be safe.</p><p>Merlin swam back a bit, making sure the man would stay on the mast without his help. When he seemed to be steady, Merlin took a longer look at him. His chest was rising and falling even as his eyes stayed closed. His clothes were clinging wetly to him, outlining the muscles on his arms and chest and stomach. His hair was a mess, but it was a pretty colour. He had a sharp jaw and a strong nose and a neck that glistened with water droplets under the sun.</p><p>“Merlin?” Mordred called for him again.</p><p>Merlin took one last look at the man he’d just saved. Then he turned and used his magic to pull on the water under the capsized ship, causing it to sink. He swam back to Mordred, and the two of them guided the ship down onto the seafloor.</p><p>“Took you long enough,” Mordred said once the ship was laying, cracked and broken from the impact, on a bed of sand.</p><p>Merlin didn’t respond to that. He went over to the ship, eager to see what other strange equipment the man had had with him. He dug through a few bags and found more of the same thing the man was now wearing around his neck. Merlin lifted one to his face, trying to see what the man had seen, but all he could see was the black solidness of the thing. He rotated it, pressing different parts to his eyes, trying to figure out what it was, what it was used for.</p><p>Pointing the jutting thing away from him, Merlin tried looking through the back of the thing, and—there. There was a small window at the top, and he could see out the other side. He could see Mordred swimming away. He could see the trail of bubbles Mordred was leaving behind. He turned around and could see the ship through the window. He looked down and could see his own tail.</p><p>Merlin put the thing back in the bag and hoisted the bag onto his back. Nimueh had said he would get first rights to anything on the ship, and this was what he wanted. He wanted to bring these things home with him and inspect them, take them apart if he could, figure out their secrets.</p><p>He swam to the palace, pleased that his mission had gone so well, relieved he hadn’t had to kill anyone, and excited about his discovery.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~</p>
</div><br/><p>        </p><p>Will was waiting for him outside the palace when he arrived with his loot.</p><p>“What did you do?” Will asked. He looked scared.</p><p>“I sank the ship.”</p><p>“Then why—”</p><p>“Merlin.” Merlin looked to see Mordred in the entrance. “The queen wishes to speak with you.”</p><p>Merlin gave Will a reassuring nod and followed Mordred. The court was still in place, the queen still on her rock. No one looked pleased.</p><p>Merlin swam to the middle of the palace and deposited the bag on the seafloor.</p><p>“What’s this?” Nimueh asked.</p><p>“You said I could have first rights to whatever we found on the ship.”</p><p>“Did I? Hm. I believe what I said was for you to destroy the ship and anyone on it. That was a direct order, Merlin.”</p><p>“Yes,” Merlin said, starting to feel uneasy. He glanced at Mordred, but Mordred’s eyes were on the queen. “Mordred and I—”</p><p>“Mordred told me everything,” Nimueh said. “Told me how you were hesitant to wreck the ship. Told me how after it was done, you brought the human up to the surface rather than let him drown. Told me how you <i>saved</i> him.”</p><p>Merlin went numb. Mordred had known? Why hadn’t he stopped him?</p><p>“This was a test of your loyalty, Merlin,” Nimueh said. “And you failed.”</p><p>Merlin bowed. “I am sorry, your majesty. I am… I am not cut out for killing.”</p><p>“No. It seems you are also not cut out for life under my rule. You have been teaching magic to commoners, and now you have disobeyed direct orders.”</p><p>Merlin stayed bowed, hoping he could find a way out of this somehow.</p><p>“Do you deny any of this?”</p><p>“No, your majesty.”</p><p>There was a long period of silence, and Merlin finally looked up to see Nimueh sliding off her rock and coming to rest directly in front of him.</p><p>“You are banished to the surface, Merlin,” she said as if it was nothing. “Get your things. And get out.”</p><p>“Your majesty—”</p><p>“This isn’t negotiable, Merlin.” Nimueh smiled, and Merlin wondered how he had ever found her beautiful. “You have been defying my rule for years. I tried to give you the opportunity to do the right thing, and you chose to save a human instead. These are the consequences. Be glad I’m giving you a chance to say goodbye. Be gone by tomorrow morning.”</p><p>She swam back to her rock, but Merlin stayed where he was, still trying to process what was happening.</p><p>“Go,” Nimueh said. “Do not ever come back.”</p><p>Merlin turned and swam out of the palace, leaving the bag behind. He no longer cared to know what the strange objects were. He no longer knew what he cared about. He had thought he cared about fairness and seeing the good in people and doing what he believed in.</p><p>All that had gotten him was this.</p><p>“Hey,” Will said, swimming up next to him as he fled the palace. “What happened? I heard—”</p><p>“I can’t,” Merlin said, swimming faster to get away. He needed space. He needed time.</p><p>But he didn’t have time. He had to leave by morning. Disobey again and he’d likely be killed.</p><p>Not that going to the surface would be much better. Merfolk could change form to look human, but Merlin had no idea how to live on land. But if he was ever caught returning by Nimueh’s court, a death sentence would be waiting for him.</p><p>He might as well be dead already. He didn’t know how he would survive out there on his own, banished from the ocean, stuck on land.</p><p>“Merlin!” Will caught up with him, and Merlin slowed down to find his bearings. He’d been swimming without aim, but muscle memory had brought him to the patch of open water he used to teach his magic lessons. “Merlin, what happened?”</p><p>Merlin settled onto the seafloor, coiling his tail underneath him and trying to think.</p><p>“Merlin.” Will sat next to him and reached out. His touch snapped Merlin out of it.</p><p>“I’ve been banished to the surface,” Merlin said, and Will shook his head.</p><p>“No, you haven’t.”</p><p>“I have,” Merlin said. “I let the human live, and…”</p><p>“You didn’t.”</p><p>Merlin shrugged. “I did. I couldn’t… I couldn’t do it. I’m not a killer, Will.”</p><p>“No, you’re an idiot if what you’re saying is true.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you want me to say to that.”</p><p>Will sighed. “Merlin,” he said, and Merlin turned to look at him. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Yeah. Me too. I have to… go say goodbye to my mother.”</p><p>“We can stay here,” Will said. “Just for a while.”</p><p>Merlin shook his head. “No. I have to go. I have to go.”</p><p>He lifted off the seafloor and swam off, leaving Will behind. He headed back home and found his mother resting in their grotto.</p><p>“Mum.” He shook her gently. “Mum, wake up.”</p><p>Hunith sighed and opened her eyes. “What is it?”</p><p>“I need you to wake up.”</p><p>Hunith grumbled but sat up, blinking sleep out of her eyes. She looked at Merlin, and the bad news must have been written across his face because she frowned.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” she asked.</p><p>Merlin recounted how Nimueh had sent him on a mission, how he had disobeyed her orders and let the human live, how he had been banished to the surface. Hunith’s face fell as he spoke, and by the time he had finished his tale, she looked stricken.</p><p>“Merlin,” she whispered. “You can’t go.”</p><p>“I have to,” he said, and his chest was aching with the weight of it. “You know I have to.”</p><p>She shook her head and grasped his face, pressing their foreheads together. “My boy.”</p><p>Merlin wrapped his arms around her. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>They stayed like that, trying to pull comfort from each other, until Hunith pulled back. “I have something you should take.” She swam over to a corner and started tugging on a large rock. “Help me.”</p><p>Merlin swam over and used his magic to agitate the water until the rock lifted out of its place. He had never paid any attention to the rock before, had never seen Hunith pay it any mind either.</p><p>There was a small bag beneath the rock, and Hunith handed it over.</p><p>“What’s this?” Merlin asked. He reached inside and pulled out some sort of strange material.</p><p>“It’s human clothing,” Hunith said, and Merlin stared down at it.</p><p>“Where… how did you get this?”</p><p>“It was in your father’s family for generations.”</p><p>Merlin clutched the clothing in his hand. He’d never had anything of his father’s before.</p><p>“Mum…”</p><p>“You have to take it,” Hunith said. “You have to look human, or you’ll never survive.”</p><p>Merlin nodded to himself and pushed the clothing back into the bag. “Thank you.”</p><p>“I have something else for you,” she said, looking worried. “Do you remember Uncle Gaius?”</p><p>“Vaguely. Why?”</p><p>“He was banished to the surface.”</p><p>Merlin shook his head. “I thought he died.”</p><p>“That was an easier explanation at the time, you were so young. He was banished, though. He… he came back once.”</p><p>Merlin dropped the bag. “He came back?”</p><p>“It was very dangerous,” Hunith said. “He shouldn’t have. He could have been caught, could have been killed.”</p><p>“Why did he come back then?”</p><p>“He’d never had a chance to say goodbye.” Hunith sighed and picked up the bag, putting it back in Merlin’s hands. “He told me where he was living in case… in case I ever needed to find him.”</p><p>Merlin could barely comprehend. He’d never heard of anyone banished ever coming back. Maybe he could come back. Maybe there was hope for him after all.</p><p>“Merlin, you <i>can’t</i>,” Hunith said. “It’s too dangerous.”</p><p>“Gaius did it.”</p><p>“Gaius shouldn’t have. Promise me.” She grasped his face again. “Promise me you’ll never come back.”</p><p>“Mum.”</p><p>“Promise me! I won’t see you killed.”</p><p>Merlin closed his eyes and nodded. “I promise.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Hunith gave him the address of Gaius’s home, but it meant nothing to Merlin. It was just numbers and words. She made him repeat it back to her several times, ensuring he had it memorised. Merlin didn’t know how it would help. He had no idea how to navigate a human city.</p><p>He had no idea how he was going to do this.</p><p>He had no idea how he was going to say goodbye to his mother, to Will.</p><p>But say goodbye he must, and after a final sombre dinner together, Merlin grabbed the bag of clothes and got himself ready to leave.</p><p>“You’ll find Gaius?” Hunith asked, running her hands over his shoulders as if they were dirty. She was fussing over him, and he let her.</p><p>“I’ll find Gaius,” he said, mostly just to assuage her. He didn’t really believe it possible.</p><p>Hunith looked at him for a moment and then pulled him in for a tight hug, crushing him against her.</p><p>“Remember what you promised me,” she whispered.</p><p>Merlin held her tight. “I remember.”</p><p>Hunith nodded and pulled back a little only to bring him in for another hug. “Okay,” she said. “You should go.”</p><p>“You’ll have to let go of me for that.”</p><p>Hunith sighed and slowly released him from her grip. She ran her hand through his hair, taking him in one last time, and then gently pushed him out of the grotto.</p><p>“I love you,” she called after him.</p><p>“I love you, too.” Merlin took his own last look at her, the last time he would ever see his mother, and then swam into Will’s cave.</p><p>“You’re still here,” Will said. He sounded genuinely surprised.</p><p>“Did you really think I wouldn’t say goodbye?”</p><p>“You seemed distraught.”</p><p>“Of course I’m distraught!”</p><p>Will smiled at Merlin’s annoyance, and Merlin couldn’t help but smile back. He was going to miss this.</p><p>“What’s in the bag?” Will asked.</p><p>“Clothes. My mum had them stashed away. They were my dad’s.”</p><p>Will looked impressed and a little relieved. “So you’ll be okay, then. You’ve got clothes.”</p><p>“I’ve got clothes. And I’ve got the address of my Uncle Gaius, who apparently was also banished to the surface years ago.”</p><p>Will frowned. “I thought he died.”</p><p>“So did I.”</p><p>“Well. You’ll be fine, then. You’ve got clothes and another merman to help you. You’ll be fine.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Merlin said because Will seemed to need to hear it. “I have to go.”</p><p>“I… I’ll miss you.”</p><p>“I’ll miss you, too.”</p><p>They looked at each other for a long moment, and then Merlin pulled Will in for a hug. “Thanks for being my friend.”</p><p>Will laughed and pushed Merlin away. “Idiot.”</p><p>Merlin laughed too and reached out to ruffle Will’s hair. “Look who’s talking.”</p><p>Will pushed his hand away, the smile dropping off his face. “You should go.”</p><p>Merlin nodded and made sure the bag was secured around his shoulder. “All right.”</p><p>“Don’t forget me.”</p><p>“I could never.” Merlin gave Will’s hair one last teasing, and then he turned and swam away.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~</p>
</div><br/><p>        </p><p>Merlin swam underwater for as long as he could, and then, when it grew too shallow, he shifted into human form..</p><p>He was wobbly on his legs. They were so awkward and long, and the waves kept trying to push him farther back into the ocean. He struggled against the current until he finally reached the shore.</p><p>It was dark and there was no one on the beach, so Merlin sat on the wet sand for a long time, looking out at the water and the reflection of the moon, feeling hopeless and utterly alone.</p><p>As the sun started to rise, Merlin realised that other people would be along shortly enough, and he hurried to dress himself in the clothes his mother had given him. They were still wet from his journey to the surface. He wrung them out as best he could and took a look at them.</p><p>There was a thick item, a jumper he supposed. He fitted it over himself awkwardly, wiggling his arms through the long tubes and poking his head out the hole in the top.</p><p>Next there were what had to be trousers. They were long and loose, and when he finally managed to get his strange legs through them, he kept having to hike them up on his hips.</p><p>His feet were bare, which he knew was wrong and would probably give him away, but there was nothing he could do about that.</p><p>When the sun was fully visible, Merlin turned away from the ocean and headed into town.</p><p>Very quickly, Merlin realised there were signs with each street name. And most buildings were labelled with their own numbers. He recited Gaius’s address in his head as he wandered, desperate not to miss the street.</p><p>After a while, other people started making their appearances. Each of them was dry, put together, fully clothed. Merlin stood out like a spare limb. He was worried they were going to confront him, ask where he was from, demand to know how and why he had come to their town.</p><p>Instead, everyone ignored him. No one even made eye contact with him. They all hurried past him, eager to get on with their days and sparing him no mind.</p><p>Merlin wandered for the entire day, covering what he was sure was at least half the town. His clothes finally dried out under the sun, but his feet were aching from walking on the hard ground. He was hungry, his mouth was dry, and he was starting to lose hope.</p><p>Who was to say that Gaius even still lived in the same place? That Merlin was even in the right town? That he wouldn’t starve to death before he found anyone willing to look at him?</p><p>The sun started to go down again, and Merlin made his way back to the water. He settled down on a bench overlooking the beach, giving his feet a rest. His back and legs were aching, and his skin was hot like he’d got burned from being under the sun for too long. He was exhausted and hungry and so alone.</p><p>He drifted off, listening to the sounds of the waves and thinking about home.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~</p>
</div><br/><p>        </p><p>Merlin woke up feeling just as achy and hungry as he had done before he’d fallen asleep.</p><p>He stayed on the bench until the sun was well above his head, bearing down on him with its heat. He was sweating inside of the jumper, but he knew he couldn’t very well take it off.</p><p>When the hunger pangs grew too distracting for him to sit still any longer, Merlin got up and continued wandering the town, taking in every street name, every house number. People still ignored him, and he wondered what he must look like to them. Clearly an outsider, obviously in the wrong place, desperately lost, and with bare feet to boot.</p><p>He walked until he could barely walk anymore, stumbling down streets, which finally drew concerned looks from passersby. He ignored them the way they had all been ignoring him.</p><p>He supposed he could stop someone and ask them for help, ask them if they knew where Gaius’s address was, but as much as he’d loved all the things found from shipwrecks, as much as he’d touted that humans had to be good, now that he was among them, he was terrified.</p><p>As the sun was starting to set again, Merlin pushed himself to go just a few more streets, just for a little while longer. He didn’t want to spend another night on that bench. He just needed to find…</p><p>Just…</p><p>There.</p><p>There was Gaius’s street. Tucked away halfway down another street, secluded, quiet. The sign was barely visible in the fading light. But that was it. Merlin had found it.</p><p>He hurried down the street, checking every house number until he came across the one his mother had given him. Merlin was shaking, from exhaustion and hunger and nerves and relief. He knew there was no guarantee that Gaius still lived here. He knew it was a slim chance. But he had to try. He had no other options, and he was desperate.</p><p>The only problem was that Merlin had no idea how to get inside the house. Merfolk didn’t have these doors that humans seemed to put on every building. If you wanted to visit someone, you just swam up to their grotto or wherever and announced yourself.</p><p>“Gaius?” Merlin called out, and his voice was scratchy from not talking.</p><p>There was no response.</p><p>“It’s Merlin,” he tried. Still nothing.</p><p>He had to find a way to get Gaius’s attention. He had to make some noise, draw Gaius out of the house and onto the street since he couldn’t get inside.</p><p>Merlin took a few steps back and looked up at the house, taking in the windows and the roof. It was huge. He couldn’t imagine having so much space to himself. Maybe Gaius didn’t live alone. Maybe Gaius didn’t live here at all. Maybe no one lived here. Except, there was light coming from one of the upstairs windows.</p><p>All at once, Merlin remembered a book he’d read about a light coming from an upstairs window. The character had knocked on the door. <i>Knocked on the door</i>.</p><p>Merlin stepped back up to the door and hit it a few times with his fist.</p><p>Nothing. He waited a while, just to be sure, but there was nothing.</p><p>He tried again, knocking harder and for longer.</p><p>The light upstairs went out.</p><p>Merlin sighed and took a step back, wondering if maybe the bench would be more comfortable if he lay across it rather than sitting. Maybe he could come back here in the morning and try again, when it wasn’t so close to dark.</p><p>Then the downstairs window lit up, and the door creaked open. Merlin saw that there were actually two doors, a thin one with a window on the outside, and a more solid one on the inside. Only the inside one opened, and an old man peered out at him.</p><p>Merlin had no idea if it was Gaius. He only just barely remembered him, and time had warped his memories.</p><p>“Can I help you?” the man asked.</p><p>Merlin hoped so. “I’m Merlin,” he said, and his voice cracked. “Are you Gaius?”</p><p>“I am. Did you—you didn’t say <i>Merlin</i>? Hunith’s boy?”</p><p>Merlin nodded, and Gaius’s mouth dropped open. They stared at each other for a beat, and then Gaius opened the outer door.</p><p>“Come in,” he said, beckoning Merlin inside his house. “Come in, please.”</p><p>“My feet are dirty,” Merlin said and then wondered why he had.</p><p>“I’ve got slippers you can wear. Come in, come in.”</p><p>Merlin stepped up and into the house. The room was brightly lit—almost like day time except the windows were dark—and packed with things Merlin had never seen before. Furniture like couches and chairs and tables, things he’d only ever read about. There were books lining the walls, more books than Merlin had ever seen, more books than he had ever dreamed of. There were things hanging on the walls, decorations like dried flowers and pictures that seemed to be of nothing, just random splashes of colour.</p><p>Gaius closed the doors and picked up a pair of slippers from the floor. He handed them over and Merlin fit them awkwardly over his feet.</p><p>“My dear boy,” Gaius said after a long silence. “What happened? Here, come sit down.”</p><p>He led Merlin to the table at the back of the room, and Merlin sat in a chair, relieved to be off his feet again. He was so tired.</p><p>“I was banished,” he said. “My mother gave me your address. She said you came back to visit.”</p><p>“I did,” Gaius said, sitting around the table corner from Merlin. “I shouldn’t have. You mustn’t, Merlin.”</p><p>“I won’t,” Merlin said, and it pained him to mean it. “I promised I wouldn’t.”</p><p>Gaius looked at him, frowning. “How long have you been here?”</p><p>“Two days.”</p><p>“Two days! Have you eaten anything?”</p><p>Merlin shook his head, and Gaius got back to his feet. “I’ll make you something. Sit, sit,” he said when Merlin made to follow him into the next room.</p><p>Merlin watched Gaius disappear and then ran his fingers over the wooden table, his thoughts slowing to nothing as he waited. He was exhausted.</p><p>“Here, here,” Gaius said a few minutes later. He brought out a plate with two somethings on it and set it down in front of Merlin. “It’s toast. You’ll have to get used to human food slowly, it can be a shock to the system.”</p><p>Merlin lifted a slice of toast to his mouth and took an experimental bite. It was crunchy. It didn’t taste like much, but he didn’t care. It was food, and he was so hungry.</p><p>“Don’t eat too fast,” Gaius said as Merlin took another bite.</p><p>Merlin took a third bite—he couldn’t help himself—and then put the toast back down on the plate to give himself time to chew properly.</p><p>“Tell me,” Gaius said. “What happened? How did you get here?”</p><p>Merlin sighed and told as much of the story as he could bear, condensing it to him being ordered to kill a human but saving him instead.</p><p>“I read about that wreck in the paper,” Gaius said when Merlin finished his story. “You saved a local photographer.”</p><p>Photographer? Merlin was too tired to think of what that meant.</p><p>“The only thing he was able to save from the wreck was his camera.”</p><p>Camera. Merlin knew that word from something he’d read. Cameras took pictures. Photos. Photographer. His mind felt slow, like it was trying to go to sleep even while he was still decidedly awake.</p><p>“What did you do?” Merlin asked, picking up the toast again. “How did you end up here?”</p><p>“Ah, it was a very long time ago,” Gaius said. “I disagreed with the king on how magic should be used. Is it still restricted?”</p><p>“Yes, to the court, mostly,” Merlin said. “I tried to teach it to some kids, but—”</p><p>“You have magic, too?” Gaius asked, and Merlin nodded. Gaius shook his head. “I’m sorry it’s come to this, Merlin. You deserve better.”</p><p>Merlin shrugged. He took a bite of the second slice of toast but found that he had no more appetite.</p><p>“Come,” Gaius said, standing when he saw Merlin was finished eating. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”</p><p>Merlin followed Gaius up the stairs—still amazed at how much space Gaius had—and into the bath. Gaius ran the taps and told Merlin to leave his clothes on the floor. Merlin stripped before he could leave, and Gaius just chuckled and left, closing the door behind him.</p><p>Merlin stepped into the shower and gasped at the heat of the water. It was harsh on his burnt face, but it felt amazing on his back and on his sore feet. When he could barely keep standing anymore, he fiddled with the taps until the water turned off.</p><p>“There’s towels on the back of the door,” Gaius called from the hall.</p><p>Merlin took one of them and dried himself off as best he could. His hair was still wet, but his body was mostly dry, and Merlin took a look down at himself, taking in his human form for the first time. He wiggled his toes and marvelled at how odd they were.</p><p>Gaius knocked, and Merlin opened the door for him.</p><p>“You can wrap the towel around your waist,” Gaius said.</p><p>Merlin attempted to do so, but gave up in the end and just held the towel in place.</p><p>“Here,” Gaius said, clearly trying not to laugh. “These won’t be the best fit, but they’ll work for now.” He handed Merlin a stack of clothes and left again.</p><p>Merlin sat on the edge of the bath and pulled on a pair of socks that came half way up his shins. Then he put on a pair of loose, soft trousers and a matching shirt. He hadn’t seen anyone wearing anything like this outside these past two days. He decided these must be pyjamas.</p><p>When he was dressed, he left the bath and found Gaius in the next room.</p><p>“Here you are,” Gaius said, gesturing at a bed. “You must be tired. Get some rest, and we’ll talk again in the morning. And here.” He gestured to the nightstand. “I brought you some water. Drink it slowly. I’ll get some aloe for your face in the morning, too.”</p><p>“Where will you sleep?” Merlin asked, feeling that he was imposing.</p><p>Gaius smiled. “In my bed. This is the spare room. Don’t worry, Merlin. I’m glad you found me. I’m glad you’re here.” He patted Merlin on the shoulder and moved to the door. “When you’re ready, this switch will turn out the lights.”</p><p>Merlin must have looked as overwhelmed as he felt, because Gaius smiled again and added, “I know there’s a lot to learn, but you’ve got me. I’ll help in any way I can.”</p><p>He left, closing the door behind him, and Merlin shut his eyes against a rush of emotion. Gaius was so kind, and Merlin was so lucky to have found him, but he felt so <i>alone</i> standing in the middle of this unfamiliar room.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Merlin opened his eyes and looked around. The room was sparse, with just the bed and nightstand, a dresser in the corner with a few books stacked on it, and a few pictures on the walls. They were the same as the ones downstairs, just frames around colours and lines. There didn’t seem to be any meaning behind them. They were pretty, though, Merlin decided. One of them was an array of shades of blue, and Merlin liked that one best. It reminded him of the ocean, of his grotto, of his mother’s tail.</p><p>Merlin went over to the books on the dresser. They were so dry. They made sound when he ran his fingers over the pages and when he riffled through them. He thought about the books back in the library, how thoroughly wet they were, how they were almost ruined because of it. He thought about the library and the librarian, about his classes and students, about Will and his mother and the fact that he would never, ever see them again.</p><p>There was a soft dripping noise as a tear slid off Merlin’s check and onto the book he was holding.</p><p>Merlin sniffed and put the book down. He turned out the lights, leaving the room dark except for the moonlight coming in through the window. He crawled into bed, curling up and pulling the covers over him, and cried until he was too exhausted to stay awake any longer.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~</p>
</div><br/><p>        </p><p>It took Merlin a minute to realise where he was when he woke in the morning. The bed was comfortable, soft and warm and unlike anything he’d ever slept on before, and he was tempted to go back to sleep and pretend that he wasn’t on land, that he was back home.</p><p>Then he heard Gaius moving around outside the room and decided he should get up. He pushed back the covers and stretched, feeling alertness run through his body, from his fingers down to his toes. Having a human body really was quite strange.</p><p>When he opened the door, he found Gaius rummaging around in a cupboard.</p><p>“Ah, good morning,” Gaius said, shooting him a wide smile. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Better,” Merlin said, but it came out as a croak. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Better.”</p><p>“Good. Here, I have something for you.” He held out a bottle of something. “Put this on your face, it’ll help with the burn. Use the mirror in the bathroom.”</p><p>Merlin took the bottle and opened it, sniffing at what was inside. It was some kind of green goop. He went to the mirror and took a long look at himself. His hair, dry as it was, was sticking up every which way. His face was very pink, which he figured must be the burn from the sun. He looked very normal, otherwise. If it weren’t for the fact that he was standing on two legs, he might have passed for his old self.</p><p>Putting those thoughts aside, Merlin squeezed out some of the goop and started applying it to his face. It was cool against his hot skin, but it was also sticky, and it felt weird to have his face covered with it. He wasn’t sure if he was meant to wash it off after or leave it on. He looked a little ridiculous with splotches of green on his face, his skin shining under the lights.</p><p>“How’s it feel?” Gaius called from the hall.</p><p>“Odd,” Merlin said.</p><p>Gaius laughed. “You’ll get used to it.” He came into the bath and helped Merlin rub it all the way into his skin. Then he gave Merlin some pointers on the finer details of having a human body and left Merlin to it.</p><p>When Merlin came downstairs, he found Gaius in the kitchen, cracking something over the oven.</p><p>“What’s that?” he asked, leaning against the counter.</p><p>“Hm? Oh, eggs.”</p><p>Merlin watched as Gaius cracked another one open. “That’s… a very big egg.”</p><p>Gaius laughed. “Yes, I suppose it is compared to what you’ve seen. It comes from a chicken.”</p><p>“I’d like to see a chicken,” Merlin said. He’d only read about them, but he didn’t have any idea as to what they looked like.</p><p>“Over on the table,” Gaius said, nodding toward it. “I got out my old mobile for you. It’s slow, but it should make do for what you’ll need it for.”</p><p>“What will I need it for?” Merlin asked, looking at the slim rectangular object.</p><p>“Keeping in touch with me. I programmed my number in. You can call or text me. And it has the internet, so you can look up chickens or whatever else you like.”</p><p>Merlin picked it up and poked at it. Nothing happened.</p><p>“The button’s on the side,” Gaius said.</p><p>Merlin searched the edges and found three buttons. He pressed one and the mobile lit up. There were little icons on the screen, but Merlin didn’t know what any of them meant.</p><p>“Here,” Gaius said, coming to stand next to Merlin. He pulled out his own mobile and started showing Merlin how to navigate it. “That one’s the phone, this one’s for texting—that’s typing, um, like writing. You can write me a message and I’ll get it on my end. And this one is the browser, open that up.”</p><p>Merlin tapped the screen and the app opened, displaying him a blank page.</p><p>“Click the bar at the top and type in anything you want.”</p><p>It took Merlin a few seconds to find all the letters he needed to spell out chicken, and then he hit the ‘enter’ key and the page refreshed to show him a map and a list of places he could get chicken to eat.</p><p>“Try ‘chicken animal’,” Gaius suggested.</p><p>Merlin edited his search and tried again. Gaius tapped his screen, poking at the ‘images’ option, and then a dozen pictures showed up on screen. Merlin held the mobile closer to his face to get a good look.</p><p>Chickens were very strange looking things. They had two legs, like humans, but they weren’t anything like humans. They were round and had tails that stuck straight up in the back. Some of them were brown, some of them were white, and they all had red crests on their heads and little red beards below their beaks. Merlin scrolled through the pictures, fascinated.</p><p>“You can look up anything you like,” Gaius said, going back to the stove. “It’s a marvellous invention, isn’t it?”</p><p>Merlin took the mobile out to the table and sat, looking up anything he could think of. He looked up cows and cars, computers and candles, apples and asparagus, zebras and puzzles and notebooks. He looked up the ocean and ached at the beautiful pictures of his home.</p><p>“Here you are,” Gaius said, coming out from the kitchen and setting a plate of eggs down in front of Merlin.</p><p>They were in a lumpy, yellow heap that was slightly unappetising, but Merlin picked a piece and ate it anyway.</p><p>“Here,” Gaius said, handing something over. “A fork. You can eat with it.”</p><p>Merlin watched Gaius demonstrate how to use the fork and then poked at his own eggs with it, trying to get his hand to cooperate. Gaius laughed at him.</p><p>“You’ll get used to it,” he promised. “I was thinking, we should start with getting you some properly fitting clothes. You can’t walk around all day in mine. Oh, and shoes.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Merlin said. He put down his fork. “Gaius, thank you for taking me in.”</p><p>Gaius waved him off. “Of course, Merlin. I wouldn’t dare turn you away. It’s good to have a piece of home around.”</p><p>“You didn’t take anything with you?”</p><p>“Not even my dignity,” Gaius said with a smile.</p><p>“How did you manage?”</p><p>Gaius went quiet for a moment. “It wasn’t easy,” he said. “I was arrested for walking around in the nude. It’s not done here. Where did you get the clothes you were wearing yesterday?”</p><p>“My mother. She had them hidden away. They belonged to my father’s family.”</p><p>“That’s very lucky.” Gaius grinned and went back to his eggs. “Eat up, Merlin! I’m taking you into town today. You’ll need your strength.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~</p>
</div><br/><p>        </p><p>After breakfast, Gaius dressed Merlin in some of his own clothes. None of them fit, although his shoes were roughly the right size, so Merlin didn’t have to go shopping in slippers.</p><p>Gaius took Merlin outside, and Merlin was amazed to see how much more friendly people were toward him now that he wasn’t wandering around wet and shoeless. People made eye contact, smiled, stepped politely out of his way. People waved to Gaius, called out hello, politely nodded their heads in his direction.</p><p>They went to a clothes shop first, and Merlin tried on shirt after shirt after shirt, pair after pair after pair of trousers, until Gaius was satisfied they’d found the right sizes for him. Then Gaius bought him a week’s worth of clothing, including socks and pants.</p><p>Gaius bought him trainers after that, and then they went food shopping. Merlin was flabbergasted at the number of options for everything. There were so many different kinds of meat, so many kinds of bread, so many kinds of beverages. Gaius kept asking what he wanted, but Merlin had no idea.</p><p>They went back to the house with their hands full, and Gaius made lunch while Merlin put his new clothes away in the dresser in his room.</p><p>“I wish I could pay you back,” Merlin said when they were eating. “I’m an expensive guest.”</p><p>“Nonsense. It was my pleasure. I haven’t had an excuse to buy so many things in a long time.”</p><p>“Do you have a job?” Merlin asked.</p><p>Gaius smiled. “I was a doctor. I’m retired, now, but I still work. I teach medicine at the local university.”</p><p>“I’m a teacher,” Merlin said, perking up. “History.”</p><p>“Ah. You taught the younglings about the evil humans?”</p><p>“I tried a more balanced approach.”</p><p>Gaius chuckled. “Of course you did. I bet the court loved that.”</p><p>“I got told off a fair few times. Then they found out I was teaching magic to commoners, and… well.” Merlin sighed. “I think they were looking for an excuse to banish me. And I gave it to them when I saved that photographer.”</p><p>“Don’t regret what you did, Merlin,” Gaius said. “You were very brave. You saved a life.”</p><p>“And ruined mine.”</p><p>“Tsk. You’ll be fine. You’ve got me, after all. I won’t let you starve.”</p><p>“I still wish I could pay you back. Do you think I could get a job?”</p><p>Gaius’s smile faded. “We’ll have to get you your papers.”</p><p>“Papers?”</p><p>“Birth certificate, identification card… passport, maybe.”</p><p>Merlin had no idea what any of those things were. “How do I get them?”</p><p>“Well, you weren’t born here, you have no real status or citizenship…” Gaius shrugged. “I’ll have to see if my old contact is still doing her dirty business.”</p><p>Merlin stared at Gaius, waiting for an explanation. Gaius took a few bites of his lunch before indulging him.</p><p>“I met her in jail, when I was arrested. She helped me get my papers. This was a long time ago, when it was mostly forgery. Today it’ll involve hacking into some system or other, registering you, making it seem like you’ve been here all along. If anyone can do it, Alice can.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound legal,” Merlin said.</p><p>Gaius gave him a look. “Are you very concerned with following the law, Merlin?”</p><p>Merlin had to concede that point.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Gaius said. “We’ll get you sorted. Don’t think on it too hard. There’s plenty of time for you to figure things out.”</p><p>Merlin wasn’t entirely mollified, but he dropped it and went back to his lunch.</p><p>After they ate, Gaius went to take a nap, leaving Merlin to explore his bookshelves. Some of the books were medical texts that were barely comprehensible, but there were some novels scattered around, and a lot of history books about wars and kings and queens and prime ministers.</p><p>Merlin read for hours, engrossed in the real history of the land he was now a part of. There was so much more than he had ever imagined from the spare texts he’d read in the ocean library. It was fascinating and overwhelming and a very welcome distraction.</p><p>None of the history books ever mentioned anything about merfolk, though, or the vicious hunting humankind had done. Curious what information was out there, Merlin looked up merfolk on his mobile, but there wasn’t anything that seemed like what he was looking for. There were websites discussing the ‘fictional creatures’, extremely inaccurate drawings, and nothing of real history.</p><p>Deciding to ask Gaius about it when he came down from his nap, Merlin moved on and explored more of the internet, examining maps of the town he was in, marvelling at travel inventions like trains and <i>planes</i>, looking at photographs of far-off places he could barely imagine visiting. There were so many interesting buildings out there, so many beautiful bodies of water, so many places he had never dreamt of existing, like deserts and jungles and land covered in nothing but ice.</p><p>And then there was space. Merlin read about planets and stars, trips humans had somehow made to the moon, galaxies and asteroid belts, moons and rings and other suns. There was an entire universe out there, and suddenly Merlin felt incredibly small and insignificant. Who was he, compared to a sky filled with billions of lights from far away worlds?</p><p>When his head was spinning and he was feeling lost among the stars, he went back to looking at more understandable things, like local restaurants. The menu items were fascinating. He found an article about a new cafe opening up and then read the other articles on the site, learning about local politics, local weather, local events.</p><p>He even found an article about the shipwreck he’d caused.</p><p>The human he’d saved had been rescued and brought back to shore with nothing remaining from his ship save a camera around his neck. His name was Arthur Pendragon, and he’d already been released from hospital with no lasting damage from the wreck. There was a link to his website in the article.</p><p>Merlin followed the link and found himself scrolling through photo after photo of the ocean. There were pictures of fish, sharks, and whales. There were pictures of coral reefs, wide open waters, and shallow seas. There were pictures of the jellyfish, seahorses, crabs, and lobsters.</p><p>The photos were so vivid, so clear, that Merlin nearly forgot he was no longer underwater himself.</p><p>Elsewhere on Arthur’s website, there were photos of the sky, of ancient trees, of animals Merlin couldn’t identify. There were birds and mammals with all sorts of different patterns in their fur. There were landscapes of places that looked impossible. There were volcanoes, marshlands, strange rock and sand formations. Merlin kept scrolling, unable to look away.</p><p>“Keeping yourself entertained?” Gaius asked as he came down the stairs.</p><p>Merlin murmured his agreement, stuck on a photograph of a waterfall. There was a rainbow toward the bottom where all the water turned to mist, and Merlin couldn’t imagine seeing something so beautiful in person.</p><p>“I’ll make dinner,” Gaius said, and he went into the kitchen.</p><p>Merlin stayed on the website as Gaius cooked, learning the world through Arthur’s lens.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~</p>
</div><br/><p>        </p><p>Merlin woke up the next morning feeling awful. His head felt heavy, he couldn’t properly catch his breath, his fingers were practically numb. His stomach felt like it was trying to digest itself.</p><p>He sat up with a groan and put his head in his hands, trying to get the room to stop spinning. It took a while.</p><p>When he felt like he could manage it, Merlin stood and made his way to the bathroom. Every step felt like it took an hour, his body was so heavy and slow. He could barely lift his feet.</p><p>Gaius caught sight of him when he reemerged and sighed. “Already?” he asked.</p><p>“What?” Merlin croaked. His throat hurt, too.</p><p>“We have to get you to the water,” Gaius said. “Come on.” He helped Merlin down the stairs and outside, not bothering to get him properly dressed or even put shoes on.</p><p>Merlin wasn’t sure he would be able to walk all the way to the beach, but Gaius led him in the opposite direction, coming to a stop a few houses down from his. He opened the door to one of the cars on the street and motioned for Merlin to get inside.</p><p>Merlin did so, wishing he felt better so he could examine the car and appreciate the experience. Gaius sat next to him, turned on the car, and drove off.</p><p>It was an odd thing, moving through the town even while sitting perfectly still. Merlin watched out the window, seeing houses whizz by and people going about their business.</p><p>Gaius parked near the water and helped Merlin out of the car. There were people littered on the beach, walking their dogs, talking to each other, soaking up the sun. Gaius walked Merlin farther east, to the marina, and led him out onto a dock.</p><p>“What are we doing?” Merlin finally asked when they reached the edge of the dock.</p><p>“You have to get into the water and change back. It’s the only cure. If you don’t, you’ll…” Gaius shook his head. “Here, give me your clothes. Be quick about it.”</p><p>Merlin stripped, passing over his clothes. He felt cold all over, which was odd because he was under the sun and he knew it was warm out.</p><p>“Get in, quick,” Gaius said, nodding toward the water.</p><p>Merlin sat on the edge of the dock and eased himself in. He started sinking and flapped his arms, trying to stay afloat. He didn’t understand how humans were meant to swim in water without tails.</p><p>“Go on and change,”</p><p>Merlin took as big of a breath as his sore lungs could manage and dunked his head under water. He shifted back to his natural form, watching his legs come together to form a long scaly tail.</p><p>He felt better almost immediately. His head cleared, he could breathe again, his fingers had feeling, he was no longer heavy and lethargic. He felt nearly like himself again.</p><p>He popped his head above water and grinned up at Gaius. “That helped.”</p><p>“Good. Take a swim. Be careful not to go out too far or you’ll be spotted.”</p><p>Merlin nodded and went back under water. He oriented himself and started swimming out to sea. It was so freeing to be himself again, to be back in the water, to not have to worry or think about any silly human things.</p><p>He thought briefly of abandoning Gaius on the dock and going back home to see his mother and Will. He wanted so badly to return, damn the consequences.</p><p>But he had promised. And he knew the risks were too high. If he were found out, he’d be killed.</p><p>He swam for as long as he dared, skirting the merfolk territory just to get a glimpse of that familiar water, and then he turned back.</p><p>Gaius was waiting for him on the dock, looking around nervously.</p><p>“Hurry up,” he said, gesturing for Merlin to get out of the water. “Before anyone comes round, hurry!”</p><p>Merlin dunked under water again, changed back to his human form, and then grabbed hold of the dock and lifted himself out of the water. Gaius handed over his clothes, which were very difficult and uncomfortable to put on his dripping wet body.</p><p>“How do you feel?” Gaius asked as Merlin dressed.</p><p>“Perfect. Why did getting in the water help?”</p><p>Gaius shook his head. “I don’t know. It seems to be some sort of… illness that overtakes us when we’ve been out of the water and away from home for too long.”</p><p>“Too long?” Merlin asked. “It’s only been a few days. Do I have to do this that often?”</p><p>“No, no, you’ll get used to life on land gradually. It should become easier over time. I myself haven’t had to return in… oh, I think it’s been five years. But when I first came up, it was every few days for a while. Then every few weeks. It’s been so long, I nearly forgot about it.”</p><p>Merlin finished dressing and followed Gaius back to his car. “How am I supposed to manage that?” he asked.</p><p>“Carefully,” Gaius said. “The marina is usually a good spot. The water is deep, and there normally aren’t too many people around. You <i>must</i> be careful not to get spotted—not by humans, and not by merfolk.”</p><p>“I wanted to ask,” Merlin said, remembering his research from the day before. “I haven’t been able to find anything about merfolk in any of your history books, or online. Everything I found says we’re fictional. I don’t understand it.”</p><p>Gaius shook his head. “It’s been too long since humans nearly wiped us out. We turned into rumours, stories, legends. Now we’re just myths and creatures of fantasy. They don’t know we’re real. That’s why you can’t be seen. They wouldn’t understand.”</p><p>Merlin thought that over as they drove back to Gaius’s house. Myths and creatures of fantasies? But merfolk had kept the histories of humans close at hand—stories of how men had nearly hunted them to extinction had been passed on for generations—and no one had ever suggested they were false.</p><p>Then again, merfolk had a lot of proof of humans. Ships and shipwrecks and everything found in them. It was obvious there was another world above land. Maybe humans didn’t have any relics from the days they had been in contact with merfolk. Maybe all the stories had died out.</p><p>“I read about the shipwreck I caused,” Merlin said when they had parked back on Gaius’s street. He got out of the car and waited for Gaius to join him on the pavement. “I found the local paper on my mobile.”</p><p>“Yes, that’s how I read about it, too. Come.” Gaius headed toward his house, and Merlin followed, still wet but feeling exceptionally better than he had that morning.</p><p>“I looked at the photographer’s website. Did you?”</p><p>“No, I didn’t realise he had a website.”</p><p>“There was a link in the article. He takes pictures of the ocean. They’re beautiful.”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>“And there were photos of all these really amazing places, like, like… like I can’t even describe, I don’t know what or where they are, but they’re beautiful, too.”</p><p>“Art is a wondrous thing,” Gaius said.</p><p>“I think I’d like to meet this photographer,” Merlin said. “See his photos in person, maybe. See how he takes them.”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Gaius unlocked his house and ushered Merlin inside and upstairs.</p><p>“Why is it not a good idea?” Merlin asked.</p><p>“It’s too risky.” Gaius started pulling towels out of a cupboard. “What if he recognises you?”</p><p>“He never saw me.”</p><p>“You don’t know that for sure.”</p><p>“He was unconscious.”</p><p>“The unconscious mind is a mysterious thing.” Gaius handed over the towels. “Go on and wash off the sea water. I’ll make us breakfast.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~</p>
</div><br/><p>        </p><p>Gaius introduced Merlin to the wonders of television that afternoon, and Merlin spent the rest of the day engrossed, flipping through channels, watching the news and baking competitions and murder mysteries. He discovered he could watch videos on his mobile, too, and there were <i>so many</i> to watch. For anything he could want a video on—history, book reviews, tying a tie, changing a tyre, making a sandwich, knitting, video games, music—there were dozens if not hundreds or thousands of videos.</p><p>He watched videos on photography, how to compose a shot, how to colour edit afterwards, how to develop film in a dark room, how to take apart a camera to clean or repair it. He wondered if Arthur had learned his craft through watching videos like this or if he had studied at Gaius’s university—or maybe he had taught himself with guesswork, the way Merlin had done with magic.</p><p>Merlin pulled up Arthur’s website on his mobile again and looked through his favourite photos again, tapping around until he realised there was an ‘about’ page.</p><p>It was mostly vague, saying Arthur had studied at a university without identifying which one. It said he lived on the coast but didn’t specify Gaius’s town. It said he co-owned an art gallery with his sister, and <i>that</i>, at least, came with a link to another site. Merlin tapped on it and explored the website, reading about recent exhibitions and artists as well as the history of the gallery itself. It was located in town, not far from the water, and Merlin tucked the address away in his mind for future reference.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~</p>
</div><br/><p>        </p><p>The next morning, Gaius had to go to the university to teach, so after breakfast he left Merlin alone with his spare set of keys. Merlin didn’t know where he could possibly go on his own. He had no money, no papers, no friends, no job, no anything.</p><p>But then he remembered the gallery. The website hadn’t said anything about needing money to go in.</p><p>So Merlin dressed himself in the clothes Gaius had bought for him, put on his new pair of shoes, took his mobile and the keys, and left the house. He opened a map on his mobile and found the shortest way to the gallery, which wasn’t far from where Merlin had first emerged from the water. He had definitely walked past it on his first day as he had wandered around looking for Gaius, but he hadn’t paid it any attention.</p><p>When he found it again, he could see why. It was plain on the outside, just a brick wall with a door and no windows. The sign above the door that read ‘Albion Gallery’, and that was the only indication there was anything interesting inside.</p><p>There was a sticker on the door with the gallery hours, and once he confirmed it was indeed open, Merlin went inside.</p><p>It was a clean space with a wide-open floor plan, interrupted only by the occasional pedestal with a piece of pottery on it. The walls held most of the art, be it sculptures on shelves or paintings or photographs or exquisitely woven fabric.</p><p>There was a woman in the far corner, near a door to whatever was in the back, and she gave Merlin a wave. Merlin nodded and set about looking at the art, starting on the left side and making his way around.</p><p>He didn’t understand most of the things on display. They were all so abstract, he wasn’t sure what kind of meaning was meant to be taken at all. They were pretty to look at, though, so he took his time examining them, wondering at the craftsmanship and skill it would take to make such things.</p><p>His favourite part of the collection was a series of photographs of people on the street. It didn’t look like the town they were in—there were too many buildings in the background—and it was fun to imagine where they were, what they were doing, what their lives were like. The photos were like a peek into the people’s worlds, a moment plucked from their day, and Merlin’s imagination was working overdrive to fill in the pieces of their stories.</p><p>When he finally pulled himself away from the photographs to look at the rest of the gallery, Merlin noticed that there was a man speaking with the woman in the corner. He hadn’t heard anyone come in from the front, so he must have come in through that door in the back. He was facing away from Merlin, but Merlin could see he had a strong build and blond hair.</p><p>Curious, Merlin took a few steps back, trying to see the man’s face. The woman noticed and glanced over the man’s shoulder, and Merlin pretended to go back to looking at the art. He couldn’t hear what they were saying to each other, but it didn’t sound like a pleasant conversation. There was a lot of hissing and urgency in their voices, and the woman’s face was tense.</p><p>Finally, the woman huffed and left the gallery, going through the back door. The man remained. Merlin glanced over at him and straightened up, a shiver running down his back when he saw that, yes, it was the photographer, the co-owner of the gallery, the man he’d saved.</p><p>He was just as beautiful dry and on land as he had been soaking wet and out on the water. He was wearing a blue shirt that made his eyes stand out even from where Merlin was standing. His lips were sort of big, plump almost, and they looked soft.</p><p>The man—Arthur, Merlin remembered—glanced Merlin’s way, and Merlin turned back to the art. Now that he was here, face to face with Arthur, he didn’t know what he was doing. It had been silly to think he’d be able to watch him taking photographs or see his work in person. This was his business, not his studio.</p><p>Merlin finished up looking at the art around the walls and went to inspect the pottery on the columns in the middle of the room. One piece was a bowl, painted the most glorious shade of blue. There were swirls carved into the outside, evoking waves, and Merlin reached out to trace them.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Merlin jerked away and looked around to see Arthur coming over.</p><p>“No touching,” he said, wedging himself between Merlin and the bowl.</p><p>Merlin took a few steps back. “Sorry,” he said. “Sorry. I didn’t know.”</p><p>Arthur looked sceptical. “How could you not know?”</p><p>“It’s not like there’s a sign,” Merlin said. He didn’t appreciate Arthur’s tone.</p><p>“It’s a gallery,” Arthur said, speaking slowly like Merlin might not understand him otherwise.</p><p>“I said I was sorry.”</p><p>“No touching,” Arthur said firmly. He gave Merlin a look and sighed. “First time?”</p><p>Merlin nodded.</p><p>“Any questions?” he asked, his expression making it clear he didn’t actually want to be asked any questions. Merlin had plenty of questions—who had taken the photos, were any of Arthur’s on display, how exactly did a gallery work, why wasn’t he allowed to touch anything—but he certainly wasn’t going to ask Arthur with that attitude.</p><p>“No,” he said. “I’m finished, actually.”</p><p>Arthur nodded, and Merlin let himself out of the gallery. He started back to Gaius’s, annoyed by how rude Arthur had been. So he hadn’t known not to touch the pottery, so what? All he would have needed was a polite warning and he would have backed off. He didn’t need to be bodily separated from the object and chastised for not knowing the rules. How was he supposed to know there were rules?</p><p>And why had Arthur turned out to be so unpleasant? First he’d argued with that woman, then he’d told Merlin off. Merlin had been expecting so much more of the photographer. He’d expected someone gentle, someone soft and creative, someone with a sense of basic decency. Instead he’d come to find that the man whose life he had saved—and ruined his own life for with no thanks—was just a prat.</p><p>Merlin had so badly wanted a glimpse into the life of the man who took such wonderful photographs, the man who he had risked and lost everything for. He had so badly wanted to think that he’d done the right thing, saving someone great. And maybe his photos were great, but Arthur himself was anything but.</p><p>He stewed in his disappointment on the way back home, and then he messed around in the kitchen until he figured out something he could have for lunch.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~</p>
</div><br/><p>        </p><p>When Gaius came home that night, he cooked dinner while Merlin hung about in the kitchen, trying not to get in the way.</p><p>“Should I assume from the way you clearly want company that you didn’t leave the house today?” Gaius asked, shooing Merlin out of the way so he could get something from a cupboard.</p><p>“No,” Merlin said. “I left.” And then he’d got very bored once he came home, unable to decide if he wanted to read or watch telly or what.</p><p>“Where did you go?”</p><p>“I… found an art gallery.”</p><p>“Oh? The one near the beach? What’s it called, oh…”</p><p>“Albion.”</p><p>“Yes, that’s the one. I know the owner, she used to be one of my patients.”</p><p>Merlin thought back to the woman he’d seen arguing with Arthur. “It’s… she’s a co-owner, actually. I met the other one.”</p><p>“Oh?” Gaius was stirring a pot of something on the stove.</p><p>“It’s the photographer, actually.”</p><p>Gaius whipped around. “Not the one you saved, Merlin?”</p><p>“Yes, that one,” Merlin said, taking a step back.</p><p>“I told you that wasn’t a good idea!” Gaius brandished a wooden spoon at him.</p><p>“It’s all right,” Merlin said, holding up his hands to placate Gaius. “He didn’t recognise me.”</p><p>Gaius sighed and shook his head. “You must be more careful. Who you really are is a secret you must guard with your life, Merlin. You can’t risk being found out.”</p><p>“I wasn’t found out. It was fine, honest. I just went and saw him, and… and that was that.”</p><p>Gaius shook his head and returned to the stove. He went back to his stirring, and the disappointed silence got to Merlin quickly.</p><p>“I was just hoping to meet him,” he said. “I saved his life, after all.”</p><p>“You did,” Gaius said. “And you should have left it at that.”</p><p>“Well, it’s too late now. I’ve met him, and he’s an idiot, and it’s over with.”</p><p>Gaius glanced over his shoulder. “Why is he an idiot?”</p><p>“He got very upset when I tried to touch a piece of pottery. Mind you, there aren’t any signs saying that I wasn’t supposed to touch.”</p><p>Gaius chuckled. “You’ve still a lot to learn, it seems.”</p><p>Merlin frowned. “What, is it supposed to be obvious you’re not allowed to touch?”</p><p>“Yes,” Gaius said. He pulled out two bowls and started ladling soup into them. “Here,” he said, handing one over. “Go and sit.”</p><p>Merlin took his soup and went to the table, annoyed that there could be an unspoken rule like no touching allowed in galleries. How was he supposed to learn something like that?</p><p>Gaius joined him, handing him a spoon.</p><p>“You’ll figure things out soon enough,” he said when Merlin stayed silent. “I’m sorry you got yelled at.”</p><p>“It wasn’t yelling, just… a very harsh tone that I didn’t feel was warranted.”</p><p>“At least you got it out of your system. You won’t go back, will you?”</p><p>“Not likely,” Merlin said, thinking of how little he’d like to ever see Arthur again.</p><p>“Good. I’ll leave you some money for tomorrow so you can go out to eat if you like.”</p><p>“Thank you, Gaius.”</p><p>Gaius shrugged. “Happy to help. And I’ll reach out to Alice, see if she can’t help us with your papers.”</p><p>Merlin started in on his soup. He wondered what sorts of things he’d be able to do once he had his papers, things like getting a job, maybe travelling outside of the town. He didn’t think he wanted to stay cooped up in Gaius’s home for much longer. There were so many books to read and so many television shows to watch, but he wanted more. He wanted to explore and see things for himself. He was used to learning things on his own that way, experimenting and trying new things. That was how he’d taught himself everything he knew about magic.</p><p>“Gaius,” Merlin said slowly, afraid to ask the question that had been at the back of his mind since he came out of the water. “Is there magic on land?”</p><p>Gaius set down his spoon. “I’m afraid not. If humans ever had magic, it was wiped out long ago, just like their memory of merfolk.”</p><p>“But you have magic, don’t you? You said you argued with the old king about it.”</p><p>“I did. I… it’s different up here. My magic was dependent on the water, it seems.”</p><p>Merlin wasn’t sure he wanted to know if his was, too.</p><p>“You can try to use it,” Gaius said. “But don’t get your hopes up.”</p><p>Merlin held his hands out in front of him, palms down, and flexed his fingers, trying to pull on the air around them.</p><p>Nothing happened.</p><p>He tried again, pulling harder, trying to wrap his mind and his magic around the air’s resistance. He pulled even harder, then harder still, his whole body leaning back in his attempt.</p><p>A small ripple moved across the surface of his soup, the tiniest breeze the only result of all his efforts.</p><p>“That’s better than I ever managed,” Gaius said, going back to his meal.</p><p>Merlin stared down at his hands. They looked strange to him, foreign in their uselessness. He’d never had to try that hard before, and the result had never been so weak.</p><p>He didn’t know what to make of it. Magic had been such an integral part of his life underwater. He’d spent so much time learning it, so much time teaching it. It had been part of his very identity, his life. Without magic, he would have just been like any other commoner. Without magic, he never would have found himself in the position he’d been in when he’d been ordered to kill Arthur. Without magic, he’d still be down there, teaching history, living his life, seeing his mother and Will.</p><p>Without magic, he was nothing.</p><p>Merlin set down his spoon and stood, leaving his dinner and going up to his room. He closed the door and locked it for good measure, not wanting to speak with Gaius. He needed a moment. He needed space to process his sudden lack of magic. He needed…</p><p>He sat down on the edge of the bed and covered his face with his hands. He was surprised to find his face wet. He was crying. Human bodies were so strange. They were so delicate, and apparently they lacked magic.</p><p>Merlin held out his hands and pulled on the air again, but it was no use. The air was nothing like water. Water was physical, real, able to be manipulated. Air was just nothing.</p><p>He had already lost so much by being banished, and now this, too?</p><p>And the man he’d saved hadn’t even been worth it. He was just a man, full of flaws like everyone else.</p><p>Merlin kicked off his shoes and got under the covers of his bed, staring blankly at the wall until he drifted off.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~</p>
</div><br/><p>        </p><p>Gaius was already gone by the time Merlin emerged from his bedroom in the morning, but he had left some bills on the table next to his spare keys. Merlin counted the little numbers on the bills, adding them up to one hundred. He didn’t know if that was a little or a lot of money.</p><p>Merlin put the bills in his pocket and left the house, using his mobile to help him find a restaurant that was open for breakfast. He ordered an omelette because he’d grown fond of eggs, and he ate near the front window, watching all the passersby outside.</p><p>It was a nice, calm morning, and Merlin found his spirits picking up.</p><p>After paying for his food—he was delighted to find he had quite a lot of money left over—Merlin set about wandering the town, looking for the next thing to occupy him. He walked past the shops Gaius had already taken him to, read all the menus posted in the windows of the restaurants he passed, and finally came to stop in front of the library.</p><p>It was a large building, larger than any other on that particular street, and Merlin could see hundreds if not thousands of books on shelves through the front windows. He hurried inside.</p><p>It seemed even bigger on the inside than it had from the outside. The ceiling was high—there was another story overlooking the ground floor—and the number of books was overwhelming. Merlin doubted anyone could count that high. He strolled around, looking at all the different signs. There were so many kinds of history, so many kinds of fiction, so many kinds of non-fiction. He hardly knew where to begin.</p><p>He finally decided to just pick a random shelf and grab any book, which led him to standing there while he read about the history of some place called Russia with its rulers which were called tsars instead of kings.</p><p>When his feet grew tired, he found a chair to sit in and continued reading, fascinated with this place that had funny words and where everyone had funny long names. He read the first few chapters and then stopped, wondering if he should divide his time and pick another book.</p><p>As he was deciding, he noticed a desk nearby, where someone was handing over a stack of books. The person behind the counter scanned them with some machine and then handed them back over. The other person put the books in their bags and left. They left with the books.</p><p>Geoffrey had never, not once, let Merlin take a book out of the library under water.</p><p>Merlin took his book over to the desk. “Excuse me,” he said, getting the attention of the woman behind the desk. She was very pretty, with dark skin, dark curly hair, and freckles.</p><p>“Yes?” she asked, smiling widely. “How can I help you? Do you want to check that out?”</p><p>“How does that work exactly?”</p><p>The woman’s smile grew wider. “What, checking out books?”</p><p>“Yeah. You just… take them?”</p><p>“Well, if you’re a member, then yes, you get a library card and take them out.”</p><p>“How do I become a member?” Merlin asked.</p><p>“You need to show your ID and proof of your address.”</p><p>“Proof of address?”</p><p>“Yes, like a bill in your name, some sort of mail showing where you live.”</p><p>“Oh.” Merlin didn’t have anything like that. Gaius hadn’t even mentioned anything like that in the list of papers he was supposedly going to get through Alice. “All right. I’ll… I’ll come back then. What should I do with this?” He held up the book he had been reading.</p><p>“I’ll take that for you.” The woman took the book and gave him an amused look. “Are you new to town?”</p><p>“You could say that.”</p><p>“Well… welcome, in any case. I’m Gwen, one of the librarians here.”</p><p>“I’m Merlin.”</p><p>“Pleased to meet you, Merlin. If you have any other questions, don’t hesitate, all right?”</p><p>Merlin nodded, and Gwen turned around to put his book on a set of rolling shelves. Taking one last look around the array of books he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to check out, Merlin left the library.</p><p>He didn’t know where to go next, so he went to the beach and found the bench where he’d slept his first night on land. It looked so small in the daylight. He sat and found it just as uncomfortable as it had been that night.</p><p>The ocean looked lovely under the sun, the surface sparkling and glinting and reflecting light and colour. Merlin wanted so badly to just shuck off all his clothes, dive in, and go home.</p><p>When the temptation grew too great, Merlin got up and went back into town. He passed by the art gallery and paused, debating if he wanted to go back in. On the one hand, maybe Arthur wouldn’t be there. On the other, maybe Arthur would recognise him and throw him out.</p><p>He did want to look at those photographs again and get another look at the beautiful pot—he definitely wouldn’t touch it this time.</p><p>He let himself in and found that same woman from the day before standing just inside.</p><p>“Welcome,” she said. She had very long, very dark hair and fine features. She was pretty, like a doll.</p><p>“Thanks.” Merlin glanced around and saw Arthur standing near the door in the back. He was on his mobile.</p><p>“Have you been here before?” the woman asked.</p><p>“I was here yesterday, actually,” Merlin said and then wondered if he shouldn’t have.</p><p>“Oh, yes, I remember you. What brings you back?”</p><p>“I… got bored,” Merlin said, and the woman laughed.</p><p>“I see. Well, let me know if you have any questions. I’m Morgana, by the way, one of the owners.”</p><p>“I’m Merlin. You have a lovely place here.”</p><p>“Thank you, I’m glad you like it. Don’t let me keep you.” She gestured for him to go look at the art, and Merlin made a beeline for the photographs.</p><p>They were still just as stunning as they had been the first time he’d seen them. They were like little windows into a lost moment.</p><p>“Back again?”</p><p>Merlin looked up to see Arthur standing next to him. He didn’t look happy to see Merlin.</p><p>“I promise I won’t touch anything.”</p><p>Arthur gave a smile that wasn’t exactly friendly. “Good. Anything else you need reminded of?”</p><p>“No,” Merlin said, annoyed.</p><p>“All right. Let me know if you have any questions.” That last part seemed to be said more out of habit than a genuine desire to be helpful, but Merlin did have a question.</p><p>“Who took these photographs?” he asked, gesturing to them but making sure his hand was a safe distance away.</p><p>Arthur glanced at them. “A man called Gwaine Greene. They’re for sale if you like them that much.”</p><p>“Oh, really?”</p><p>Arthur gave Merlin a look that very clearly said Merlin should have known the art was for sale.</p><p>“How much?” he asked.</p><p>“One hundred.”</p><p>“What, each?”</p><p>Arthur gave him another look. “Yes, each.”</p><p>“Oh. Well… I’ll have to think on it,” Merlin said, hoping that was a polite enough response.</p><p>“You do that,” Arthur said, and then he walked away.</p><p>Merlin sighed and turned back to the photographs, wondering why he had even bothered coming back in. There really was no hope for Arthur.</p><p>He did another lap of the gallery, taking his time examining the pottery in the centre of the room, before leaving.</p><p>“Do come again,” Morgana said as he headed out.</p><p>“I will,” Merlin said for some reason.</p><p>She grinned at him, and he smiled back, thinking that she was much nicer than her brother.</p><p>He stopped by another restaurant for lunch on his way back to Gaius’s house, and spent the rest of his afternoon idly flipping through telly channels while scrolling through Arthur’s website on his mobile. He couldn’t help himself. The photos were so enticing, so heartwarming. Each one made Merlin think that somewhere, deep down inside, there had to be something good about Arthur.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~</p>
</div><br/><p>        </p><p>Gaius didn’t have work the next day, but Merlin still took his leftover money and spare keys to go out in the morning. He preferred being outside to being stuck in Gaius’s house.</p><p>As he walked, he opened Arthur’s website on his mobile and looked through the ocean photographs again, amazed that anyone could take such glorious photos of his home. Arthur’s art made the ocean look magical in its own right, shimmering, teaming with life and colours. The photos were so close to how Merlin remembered his home. As much as it pained him to remember his old life, he found the website sort of comforting. It was nice to think that other people might get to see the ocean the way he saw it. And it was all thanks to Arthur.</p><p>He made his way toward the gallery, but when he got there, the door was locked. He checked the sticker on the door and saw that it was closed today.</p><p>Merlin stood outside the gallery for a moment, debating what to do next. He had hoped to try to speak to Arthur one last time—third time’s a charm, right?—to see if he could reconcile Arthur’s personality with his artwork. He had hoped to talk to Morgana to find out more about the gallery. He had hoped to see those photographs again.</p><p>He was thinking about going back to the library and reading when Arthur came out of the next door down. Merlin froze, and Arthur stared at him, his mouth hanging open slightly.</p><p>“We’re closed today,” he finally said.</p><p>“Yeah, I just read the hours.”</p><p>Arthur looked at him for a moment, sighed, and took a few steps closer. “You know, most people don’t come to the gallery three days in a row. Most don’t come more than once unless we change exhibits.”</p><p>“Oh,” Merlin said, not sure what else to say.</p><p>“You really like those photographs, huh?”</p><p>“They’re wonderful,” Merlin said. “Yours… yours are, too, actually.”</p><p>Arthur narrowed his eyes. “How do you know I take photos?”</p><p>“I’ve seen your website. I… I read about your wreck in the paper, and there was a link.”</p><p>“Of course there was. Well, thanks, I guess. Sorry the gallery’s closed, it’s our day off.”</p><p>“It’s all right.”</p><p>Arthur gave Merlin another long look. “Do you have somewhere else you can go, or…”</p><p>“Not really. I was thinking maybe the library.”</p><p>“Yeah. Well, I’m…” Arthur sighed again. “I’m about to grab some coffee, if you want to tag along.”</p><p>Merlin could feel the pity dripping off Arthur’s voice, and he didn’t like it, but he also didn’t want to miss the opportunity to talk to Arthur more about his work.</p><p>“Yeah,” Merlin said. “That’d be great, thank you.”</p><p>Arthur didn’t look entirely upset that his offer had been accepted, although he didn’t say anything else as he led Merlin down the street to a coffee shop. It had a very distinct smell inside. Merlin ordered a small coffee, and Arthur ordered something called a latte along with a scone. He led Merlin over to the window, and they sat at a small table. Arthur set the scone between them and told Merlin to help himself.</p><p>Merlin took a sip of his coffee and nearly cried out at how hot it was. His tongue was searing.</p><p>Arthur looked unimpressed with Merlin’s response to his coffee, and he blew into his own cup. Merlin did the same, wondering how effective that would be at cooling it down.</p><p>“So,” Arthur said. “Are you… you’re not, like… you’ve a place to stay?”</p><p>Merlin said nothing, not understanding the question. Arthur rubbed at the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“You’re not homeless?” he asked.</p><p>“No,” Merlin said, hoping that hadn’t been why Arthur had invited him out.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Why would you think that?” Merlin asked.</p><p>“Well, you do act very strangely,” Arthur said. “And apparently you have nowhere else to go besides the gallery and the library.”</p><p>“I don’t know of many other places,” Merlin said. “I haven’t been here very long.”</p><p>“Do they not have museums and galleries where you’re from?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Arthur shook his head. “And where are you from, exactly?”</p><p>“Nowhere near here.” Merlin tried his coffee again and very quickly decided he didn’t like the taste. He set down his cup and pulled off a piece of the scone and ate that instead.</p><p>“Tell me,” Arthur said, watching him, “what do you like so much about Gwaine Greene’s photographs?”</p><p>Merlin considered the question. “They’re so… I want to say ‘vivid’, but I’m not sure that’s the right word for it. They’re so real, you know? Like, I can really <i>see</i> those people. It’s like I can feel that moment with them, whatever they were doing when the picture was taken. I don’t know, it’s hard to explain.”</p><p>“No, that’s more of an explanation than I was expecting. For someone who’s never been to a gallery before, you seem to understand art pretty well.”</p><p>“I didn’t understand the rest of it,” Merlin said. “The abstract stuff was, um… I mean, it’s nice to look at it, but I don’t think I can say I understand it.”</p><p>Arthur smiled, the skin around his eyes crinkling as he did so. “Yeah, you’re not alone there. Morgana brings in the more abstract stuff.”</p><p>“She’s your sister, right?”</p><p>Arthur nodded. “Sister, business partner, person most likely to kill me in my sleep, all of the above.”</p><p>“Do you live together, too?” Merlin asked.</p><p>“God, no. I live in the flat above the gallery, and she lives across town with her girlfriend. We’d definitely murder each other if we still had to live together. We had enough of that growing up.”</p><p>Merlin took another piece of scone and chewed it slowly. Morgana had a girlfriend? He wondered how such things were viewed here on land. Under water, it wasn’t done. It was too important to keep up the population of merfolk.</p><p>“What?” Arthur asked when Merlin was quiet for too long.</p><p>Merlin shrugged. “Nothing. It’s nice she has a girlfriend.”</p><p>Arthur gave him a strange look. “I guess. You don’t have a problem with that, do you?”</p><p>“Why would I?”</p><p>Arthur shook his head, looking exasperated. “Well, I don’t know what it’s like where you’re from, but here, some people do.”</p><p>Merlin shrugged and took another bite of scone, and they sat in silence for a few minutes.</p><p>“You might have met her,” Arthur said eventually. “Morgana’s girlfriend, if you’ve been to the library. She works there.”</p><p>“I met a Gwen,” Merlin said.</p><p>“That’s her.”</p><p>“She’s very nice. She tried to help me become a member.”</p><p>“Tried to?”</p><p>“Well, I…” Merlin paused, not sure how to talk his way around the fact that he had no papers. “I didn’t have the right stuff with me at the time. I’ll have to go back.”</p><p>“Do you like to read?” Arthur asked.</p><p>“Oh, I love it. It’s fascinating, isn’t it? There’s so much out there. I’ll never have time to read as much as I want.”</p><p>Arthur smiled again. “No, none of us will ever have that kind of time.” He finished off his coffee and grabbed the last of the scone. “So, you’ve seen my work?”</p><p>“Yes,” Merlin said. “It’s wonderful. The way you capture the ocean is… it’s marvellous.”</p><p>“Thank you. I appreciate that.”</p><p>“How do you do it?”</p><p>“Do what?” Arthur asked.</p><p>“How do you get the photos to be so… so beautiful? They’re so real. The colours, the waves, the… the atmosphere? I don’t know, but you get it so right.”</p><p>Arthur chewed his scone, looking at Merlin for a long moment, and Merlin wondered if he was asking the wrong questions.</p><p>“The colour’s all done in post,” he finally said. “Having the right equipment matters. Unfortunately, I lost a lot of my stuff in the shipwreck. It’s going to take me a while to replace it.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Merlin said even though that wasn’t nearly enough of an apology for the role he’d played in Arthur’s equipment being lost.</p><p>Arthur shrugged. “Not your fault. I had most of it insured, so I’ll get it back eventually. My father’s fronting the cost for me to get another boat while I wait on my insurance payment for that, too.”</p><p>“You’re not afraid to go back out there?”</p><p>“It was a freak accident,” Arthur said. “I doubt it’ll happen again. It was a very strange squall.”</p><p>“Do you… do you remember anything?” Merlin asked.</p><p>“Not really. I hit my head.” Arthur touched a spot just above his forehead, and Merlin could see the bruising. “Must have fallen just so onto the mast somehow, that’s how they found me. I was very lucky.”</p><p>“I’m glad you’re all right.”</p><p>Arthur nodded. “Well, I have an appointment I can’t be late for.”</p><p>“Of course. Thanks for the coffee.”</p><p>“I noticed you didn’t drink any of it,” Arthur said.</p><p>“I… turns out I forgot I don’t like it.”</p><p>“Forgot?” Arthur gave him one of those looks like Merlin was the strangest person he’d ever come across.</p><p>“It’s been a while,” Merlin said. “But, thank you, anyway. And for the scone.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. I imagine I’ll be seeing you around the gallery again?”</p><p>Merlin nodded, and Arthur smiled at him. “Good. I’ll see you later, then.”</p><p>He stood and left the coffee shop, but Merlin stayed where he was a few minutes. Arthur hadn’t been nearly as rude by the end of their coffee trip as he had been back at the gallery. Maybe he just took a while to warm up to new people. Maybe he was decent, after all. At the very least, he didn’t seem to mind that Merlin would inevitably make another trip back to the gallery.</p><p>Merlin collected their rubbish and threw it in the bin on his way out, heading to the library to see Gwen and spend his afternoon finding something new to read.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~</p>
</div><br/><p>        </p><p>Merlin went to bed that night dreaming of his next visit to the gallery, but he woke up in the middle of the night with his head burning and his body shivering. He felt awful. He wasn’t sure he’d ever felt so awful before in his entire life. He could barely manage to roll over.</p><p>He drifted in and out of sleep, waking up covered in sweat despite the fact that he felt cold. He kept pushing the covers back, then pulling them back over himself, then pushing them back again, unable to get comfortable.</p><p>When he stayed in bed long after he normally would, Gaius knocked on his door.</p><p>“Yeah,” Merlin croaked.</p><p>Gaius opened the door, stuck his head in, and sighed. “Come on,” he said, walking over to the bed and grabbing Merlin’s hands. He helped him stand. “Back to the water.”</p><p>Merlin stumbled blearily down the stairs and out to the car, where he slumped into the passenger’s seat. When they reached the marina, he tried to undress at the car, but Gaius made him wait until they were out on the dock again, away from any prying eyes. Merlin got out of his pyjamas slowly, each movement feeling like a lifetime, and lowered himself into the water.</p><p>“Go on and change. Take a swim. Just be careful,” Gaius said, clutching Merlin’s clothes to his chest.</p><p>Merlin wasn’t sure he would even have the energy to shift, but he submerged himself, anyway. He had to put his full concentration into it, and it was a slow, somewhat painful transformation, but eventually he was his true self again, and he started to feel slightly better.</p><p>“Go, quickly,” Gaius said when Merlin poked his head above water.</p><p>Merlin swam out as far as he dared, the fever subsiding more and more with each flick of his tail. He had missed the water so, and it felt like it missed him, too. It was so comforting, chilled just right, bubbling up around him like an old friend.</p><p>He was swimming in wide circles under the surface, thoroughly enjoying himself and wondering how long he might be able to stay out, when a ship passed by overhead.</p><p>Merlin dove down deeper, panicked that he might have been spotted. He kept a careful eye on the ship, making sure it was steady in its course, making sure no one was peering overboard down at him</p><p>He waited until the ship was well on its way before heading back to the dock, changing into his human form as soon as he reached it.</p><p>“Were you seen?” Gaius asked as Merlin climbed onto the dock.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Good. Hurry up and get dressed before someone else comes along.”</p><p>Merlin did so, thinking they really needed to bring a towel for him next time. He pulled on his dry clothes, and they clung uncomfortably to his wet body, and then Gaius drove them back to his house.</p><p>“Is there nothing I can do to stop this strange illness from happening?” Merlin asked as Gaius made them breakfast.</p><p>“If there is, I don’t know it,” Gaius said. “It’s just something you’ll have to deal with. I’m afraid you may never be able to live inland. I’ve never taken the risk.”</p><p>“I’m not sure I’d want to, either.” Merlin said. “I’m sorry you have to keep dealing with me like that.”</p><p>“Nonsense, you’re not a burden. Don’t worry about it for a moment. I remember all too well what it’s like.”</p><p>“Thank you, Gaius.”</p><p>“Of course.” Gaius brought their plates of eggs out to the table. “I heard from Alice yesterday,” he said, sitting down and picking up his fork. “She’s working on something for you.”</p><p>“My papers?” Merlin asked.</p><p>Gaius nodded.</p><p>“Oh, good. Will I be able to get a job?”</p><p>“I suppose, if you want. I don’t mind putting you up for a while. I can afford it.”</p><p>“Yes, but…” Merlin thought back to the hundred pound photographs, knowing he couldn’t reasonably ask Gaius for that kind of money for something so frivolous. He wondered how much Arthur asked for his photographs. Would he ever be able to afford one for himself?</p><p>“Don’t fret about it,” Gaius said. “You’ll figure things out eventually. You’ve plenty of time.”</p><p>Merlin supposed that was true. He had nothing but time.</p><p>“Oh, I just remembered,” Gaius said as they finished up, “I need to take your picture.”</p><p>“For what?” Merlin asked.</p><p>“For Alice. Come over here.”</p><p>Gaius stood and beckoned for Merlin to come stand near the stairs. Merlin stood against the wall as Gaius pulled out his mobile and started taking pictures.</p><p>“One of these will have to do,” he said after he’d taken several dozen. “I’ll send them over to Alice and see what she thinks.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Gaius waved him off and went to watch the news while Merlin cleaned up after their meal.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~</p>
</div><br/><p>        </p><p>Merlin spent the rest of his morning relaxing, making sure he was recovered, and then after lunch he headed for the gallery.</p><p>Morgana was there, but she was speaking with someone else and just gave him a smile and a wave when he entered. It was strange to see another patron in the gallery. Merlin had become quite used to being the only one there enjoying the art.</p><p>He took his time admiring each piece, taking longer than he might have otherwise, waiting to see if Arthur would appear. He made his way around the whole gallery, spending the most time at the photographs again, and was thinking of making another loop when Arthur finally came through the door in the back.</p><p>He spotted Merlin immediately and smiled as he made his way over. “Thought I might see you today,” he said. “You really don’t have anywhere else to go, do you?” He was still smiling when he said it, which made it seem like a friendly, teasing question rather than a judgement.</p><p>“Not really,” Merlin said.</p><p>Arthur hummed and turned to look at the art Merlin had been admiring. It was a painting of what Merlin thought might be someone dancing. The colours were swirled across the canvas in chaos, but Merlin was pretty sure there was the vague shape of a human figure in there somewhere.</p><p>“Do you like it?” Arthur asked.</p><p>“I like the movement of it.”</p><p>Arthur smirked. “And I thought you said you didn’t understand abstract art.”</p><p>Merlin found himself smiling that Arthur had remembered that from their conversation the day before. “I’m trying,” he said. “Is this for sale as well?”</p><p>“It is. Although if you can’t afford the photographs then this is definitely going to be out of your budget.”</p><p>Merlin glanced behind them, across the room at the photos he loved so much.</p><p>“This is probably an unnecessary question, but you don’t happen to have a job, do you?” Arthur asked.</p><p>“No. Is it that obvious?”</p><p>Arthur smiled. “A bit. My assistant just quit to take what he called a ‘real’ job, so I’m in the market for someone new. Don’t suppose you have any experience with photography?”</p><p>Merlin didn’t know what to say. Arthur was offering him a job? He had no experience whatsoever, besides briefly having that camera in his hands back under water after the shipwreck, and he was pretty sure that didn’t actually count for anything. Not to mention he didn’t have his papers yet.</p><p>“I’m afraid I can’t,” he said, extremely disappointed in having to say so.</p><p>“Can’t what?” Arthur asked.</p><p>“Can’t be your assistant. I don’t have any experience. And I… well I don’t… it wouldn’t work out.”</p><p>Arthur looked amused. “Why not?”</p><p>“I can’t even become a member of the library,” Merlin said, hoping that would get his meaning across without him having to be explicit.</p><p>“What’s that got to do with it?”</p><p>Merlin sighed. He couldn’t outright say that he didn’t have any papers, surely that would be a step too far. Arthur already thought him very strange. If he got any closer to the truth…</p><p>“I don’t need an answer right now,” Arthur said. “Just think about it, yeah? It would be a few hours a week to start, nothing big. I can teach you all you need to know.”</p><p>Merlin nodded, wishing so hard that he could just say yes. He wanted so badly to see Arthur in action, to see how he took his photos, and here was his chance—and he couldn’t take it.</p><p>“I have to get back to the office,” Arthur said. “Can I give you my number, in case you decide you want this job?”</p><p>Arthur held out his hand, and Merlin gave him his mobile, watching as Arthur deftly typed his number and added himself as a contact in just a few seconds.</p><p>“Do you even use this thing?” Arthur asked, handing it back over.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“You’ve got no apps on there. Don’t you even play games or anything?”</p><p>“I…” Merlin wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t know games were an option for his mobile. He had no idea what kind of games were available or how one might be able to play them.</p><p>Arthur shook his head, chuckling. “So very strange,” he said quietly. He shot Merlin a smile. “Let me know in the next few days, if you can. I’m getting my new boat and I want to break it in with a shoot.”</p><p>Merlin nodded, and Arthur excused himself back into the office.</p><p>“It’s Merlin, isn’t it?”</p><p>Merlin turned around to see Morgana standing behind him. He wondered how long she had been there, if she had heard her brother offering him a job.</p><p>“Yes,” he said. “Sorry I’m back again.”</p><p>Morgana shook her head, smiling. “Don’t apologise! It’s lovely to see you again. It’s not often we get someone in who loves art so much. Do you like this one?” she asked, gesturing at the painting he had discussed with Arthur.</p><p>“I like the movement of it,” Merlin said again.</p><p>“Right? Isn’t it brilliant?” She traced the flow of the paint through the air. “Makes me wish I could paint like that.”</p><p>“Are you a photographer?” Merlin asked. “Like Arthur?”</p><p>Morgana looked amused. “No, I wish. I’m just a fan, really. I curate the gallery. I can draw a little, but that’s it. What about you?”</p><p>“Oh, no,” Merlin said. “I’ve never even tried.”</p><p>“You should,” she said. “You might surprise yourself. I’ll leave you to it.” She gave him a wide smile before returning to her post by the door.</p><p>Merlin looked back at the painting, trying to imagine himself making such a thing. He wouldn’t even know where to begin. If he’d been able to accept Arthur’s offer, maybe he could have learned how to take photos, but it was impossible. At least, it was until he got his papers.</p><p>Deciding he was done with the gallery, Merlin left, giving Morgana a wave, and headed home. He found Gaius in the living room, watching the telly.</p><p>“There you are,” Gaius said, patting the spot next to him on the sofa.</p><p>Merlin sat down. “Have you heard anything else from Alice?” he asked.</p><p>“Not yet. What she does takes time, I’m sure.”</p><p>“Do you think we’ll hear anything in the next few days?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Gaius glanced over at him. “Why the sudden urgency?”</p><p>Merlin paused. He’d been keeping his trips to the gallery a secret, knowing Gaius wouldn’t approve. He didn’t know how to explain the job offer from Arthur without starting from the beginning.</p><p>“Merlin?” Gaius asked.</p><p>“I got a job offer,” Merlin said.</p><p>“Oh? From who? That was very fast. What have you been up to?”</p><p>Merlin decided there was no point in hiding it. Gaius was bound to find out sooner or later. “I’ve been going back to the gallery,” he said.</p><p>“Merlin…”</p><p>“I know, I know. But it’s been fine! Arthur offered me a job as his assistant.”</p><p>“Why won’t you listen when I tell you talking to that man is dangerous?” Gaius asked.</p><p>“I told you, it’s been fine. He says he doesn’t remember anything from the wreck.”</p><p>“You asked him?” Gaius asked, clearly alarmed.</p><p>“It’s <i>fine</i>,” Merlin said. “Honestly. I haven’t done or said anything to give me away.” He wasn’t entirely sure about that, especially after their last conversation, but he was certain there was no way Arthur could suspect him of being a merman. Arthur just saw him as strange.</p><p>Gaius sighed heavily and shook his head, returning his attention to the telly.</p><p>Merlin pulled out his mobile and, after double checking that Arthur was still listed as a contact, started researching mobile games he could download.</p><p>“With a job like that,” Gaius finally said, “you likely wouldn’t need papers, anyway. He’d probably pay you under the table.”</p><p>“What’s that mean?”</p><p>“In cash. Not on payroll.”</p><p>Merlin still wasn’t sure what that meant, but he supposed it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that he wouldn’t need his papers yet.</p><p>“Are you sure?” he asked.</p><p>“No, but you could ask him. Seems likely.”</p><p>“Thank you, Gaius.”</p><p>“If this goes badly—”</p><p>“It won’t,” Merlin said.</p><p>Gaius just shook his head.</p><p>Merlin opened up a new message on his mobile and sent a text to Arthur.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Are you paying under the table?</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Arthur’s response came quickly.</p><p>
  <b>You’re not a criminal, are you?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>No</i>
  </b>
</p><p>It took a little longer for Arthur’s next response.</p><p>
  <b>Yes, under the table. It’s very part time work</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Then I can do it</i>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Excellent. Come round the gallery tomorrow</b>
</p><p>Merlin smiled to himself and put his mobile away, truly excited for the first time since he’d come up on land.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~</p>
</div><br/><p>        </p><p>Merlin went to the gallery first thing in the morning after breakfast the next day, eager to start learning whatever Arthur wanted to teach him.</p><p>No one was in the gallery when he let himself in, and he was considering touching the pottery when Arthur came in from the back.</p><p>“Thought I heard someone come in. We only opened like five minutes ago,” he said, smiling.</p><p>“Should I come back later?”</p><p>“No, no. Just hang on for one moment.” Arthur went back into the offices and reemerged with Morgana.</p><p>“Good morning, Merlin,” she said.</p><p>“Morning.”</p><p>“Morgana can watch the gallery while talk. Come with me.” Arthur led Merlin out of the gallery and down the street to the next door, which opened onto a staircase. They walked up to the flat above the gallery, Merlin wondering exactly what was going on.</p><p>When Arthur let him in, Merlin saw that Arthur’s flat was very big, very open, and not very tidy. There were clothes thrown over chairs, towels on the floor, books stacked on tables, and magazines left open and dangling off the edge of the sofa.</p><p>“Just wanted to give you a bit of an introduction into what you’ll be doing for me,” Arthur said, going over to a large table and picking up a camera. “Mostly I work outdoors, and depending on where and what and when I’m shooting, I might need help setting up light panels. You’ll likely set up my tripods, too, although I don’t always use them. Mostly I just need someone to hand me things and keep me company. Have you ever used a real camera before?”</p><p>Merlin shook his head. Arthur held out the one he’d been holding, and Merlin took it carefully. It was heavy.</p><p>“This one has a portrait lens on it,” Arthur said. “Go ahead and take a look.”</p><p>Remembering the videos he’d watched on photography, Merlin lifted the camera up and looked through the viewfinder. He focused on Arthur, who flashed a smile, and took a photo. He checked the little screen to see how it came out. There, on the display, was a small Arthur from the neck up, smiling widely. He looked good.</p><p>“How’d that feel?”</p><p>“Good,” Merlin said, taking another photo of Arthur.</p><p>“All right.” Arthur chuckled and took the camera back. He held it for a moment and then lifted it up to take a picture of Merlin. Merlin suddenly felt very self-conscious, not sure what he should be doing. The moment felt weirdly intimate.</p><p>“Smile,” Arthur said, and Merlin forced one. “Are you nervous?” Arthur didn’t sound like he was judging, though, just curious.</p><p>“A bit.”</p><p>“Relax.” Arthur lowered the camera. “It’s just a picture.”</p><p>Merlin smiled more easily, and Arthur lifted the camera and snapped a picture before Merlin was ready for it. Arthur looked down at the camera screen and grinned.</p><p>“Can I see?” Merlin asked.</p><p>Arthur handed the camera back over, and Merlin looked at the photo of himself. It was much better than the ones he’d taken of Arthur. It was more confident in the framing, more casual in the moment it caught.</p><p>“Well, I can see why you’re the professional.”</p><p>Arthur laughed and took the camera back, popping off the lens. He rounded the table and picked up another lens that was sitting on it, screwing that one on instead.</p><p>“You can borrow this, if you like, to get used to it.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Merlin asked. He knew the camera had to be expensive.</p><p>“As long as you don’t lose it. Or drop it.” Arthur put the camera in a little bag and handed it across the table to Merlin. “Just practice taking a couple photos and get used to all the buttons and stuff. I dug out a kit lens for you, it’s pretty basic but it’ll get the job done, and it’s a lot better than whatever your mobile’s got. Try taking photos outside using natural light, that’s always better than anything indoors.”</p><p>Merlin held the bag carefully. “All right. Thank you.”</p><p>“Sure. I think the manual’s still in that bag if you have any questions, but you’ll get the hang of it soon enough.”</p><p>“Is there anything else I should do to prepare?”</p><p>Arthur shrugged. “Not really, I’ll just show you the ropes once we’re actually on a shoot. I’ll probably just need you to do some metering for me.”</p><p>Merlin didn’t know what that meant, but he decided he would just look it up later.</p><p>“I have to get back to work,” Arthur said when Merlin didn’t say anything. “I’ll let you know when I decide to go out, all right?”</p><p>Merlin nodded and followed Arthur out of the flat and back down to the street.</p><p>“Thanks for taking me up on this,” Arthur said once they were outside the gallery. “I’m glad you’re not a criminal.”</p><p>Merlin grinned and watched as Arthur disappeared inside the gallery. He stood there for a moment, contemplating the rest of his day, and then took the camera out of the bag. He crossed the street and aimed the camera at the gallery, taking a picture of its stark front. Next, he went to his bench by the water and took an embarrassing amount of photos of the ocean. They were all practically the same, minus the small adjustments he made with the lens and other settings on the camera, but he loved all of them. None of them were as good as Arthur’s, but they were his—his own photos of his own home—and it made him feel good to take them.</p><p>When the sun grew too bright, the temperature too hot, Merlin made his way back to Gaius’s, taking dozens of photos along the way. He took pictures of cars, of buildings, of trees and the birds in them. He took a picture of Gaius’s house and once he was inside, he took a picture of Gaius, too.</p><p>“Where did you get that?” Gaius asked, clearly amused.</p><p>“Arthur. He lent it to me so I can practice taking photos.”</p><p>“Oh? Let me see.”</p><p>Merlin handed over the camera, and Gaius scrolled through the photos Merlin had taken so far. “I see you went to the beach.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Merlin chuckled. “They’re not very good, but…”</p><p>“But you’re learning.” Gaius gave the camera back, and Merlin went up to his room to inspect the other contents of the bag.</p><p>There was a charger for the battery, a strap for the camera body, a cap for the lens, and the camera manual.</p><p>Merlin flopped down on the bed and read the whole thing, front to back, wanting to know everything there was to know about the camera.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~</p>
</div><br/><p>        </p><p>Merlin spent the next few days taking photos of anything and everything—the meals Gaius prepared, his mobile sitting on the table, the sunset through his window, the cracks in the pavement, the birds on the beach, the boats in the marina, the ocean, the ocean, the ocean.</p><p>Merlin was drawn to the water at every turn, and his photos grew bolder. He got right up to the water, taking pictures of where it met the sand, how it melted into the horizon, the way the sun glistened off a wave.</p><p>He looked up the model of camera Arthur had loaned him, to see how much it might cost for him to get one for himself, and the price was staggering. Arthur had let him borrow a very nice piece of equipment.</p><p>He looked up metering as well, and it turned out to have something to do with measuring the lighting of a shot. He didn’t fully understand it, but he trusted that Arthur would know how to show him what he needed to do.</p><p>When he wasn’t taking photos, Merlin liked to look back at the ones he’d already taken, to see how he’d improved over the short period of time he’d had the camera, and, more importantly, to see all the photos of the ocean. It was like being able to carry the sea around his neck, having the camera with him at all times and having those photos on the camera.</p><p>Then, one morning, he woke up feeling ill again.</p><p>But Gaius was already at the university, so Merlin would have to get himself to the water. He tried to think of any alternative—maybe he could run the taps and transform in the bath. Although, surely if that were an option, Gaius would have already said so.</p><p>No, his only choice was to get to the marina.</p><p>He got out of bed and forced himself to get dressed in regular clothes. He grabbed a towel and shoved it in a tote bag, grabbed his mobile, keys, and Arthur’s camera, and went outside.</p><p>It took him a long time, and he had to stop several times along the way, leaning against buildings to catch his breath, sitting down on the pavement once to avoid falling over in a fit of dizziness, but eventually, after what felt like an hour, he made it to the marina.</p><p>He went out onto the dock and, checking that no one was around, undressed and left his clothes and tote bag on the dock so he could get in the water.</p><p>The water was like a balm, cool and soothing, and he changed into his merman form quickly. He stayed by the dock for a while, just to be sure no one would come around to take his stuff, and then he headed out for open water.</p><p>Swimming felt glorious. He could feel the lethargy falling away, more and more energy overtaking him, and soon he was out farther than he had been since he’d come to land. He was dangerously close to getting caught by his own kind—he was pretty sure he was directly above the palace—but he couldn’t bring himself to care. It felt so good to be back in the water.</p><p>Eventually, though, the euphoria wore off, and Merlin realised what kind of danger he was putting himself in. He hurried back to the dock and dried off quickly before getting back into his clothes. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he tried to burn this feeling into his memory so he wouldn’t ever take such a risk again.</p><p>If he got caught by his people, he’d be dead within the day.</p><p>Merlin walked off the dock, heading back to Gaius’s, but was stopped by someone calling out his name. He turned, confused, and saw Arthur jogging over to him.</p><p>“You’re out early,” he said. Then, probably noticing Merlin’s wet hair, he asked, “Did you take a swim?”</p><p>“I… had a shower this morning,” Merlin said, not sure why he was lying.</p><p>“Oh. Do you want to come see my boat?” Arthur asked. Merlin could feel the excited energy radiating from him. “I just finished signing for it.”</p><p>“Yeah, all right.” Merlin followed Arthur through the marina and over to a smaller dock. Arthur’s new boat, sitting up against it, looked nearly the same as his old one had.</p><p>“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?”</p><p>“She?” Merlin asked.</p><p>“Yeah, boats are… you know what, never mind.” Arthur laughed.</p><p>Merlin shrugged and pulled the camera out from his tote bag.</p><p>“How’s that been going?” Arthur asked as Merlin raised the camera and took a few photos of the boat.</p><p>“Really fun,” Merlin said.</p><p>“Can I see what you’ve taken?”</p><p>Merlin handed the camera over, hoping Arthur wouldn’t laugh at his obsession with the water or the probably poor quality of his photos.</p><p>Arthur started going through the stored photos, and he didn’t laugh. He looked very serious, like he was really evaluating Merlin’s work rather than glancing through an amateur’s collection.</p><p>“I see you like the water just as much as I do,” he finally said, giving the camera back. “That’ll be to your advantage.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah. I’ve got a trip coming up next week, if you’re free to join me. I want to take some underwater photos up the coast a bit.”</p><p>“I think you should go ahead and assume I’m always free to join you.”</p><p>Arthur grinned. “Noted. Well, I have to get back to the gallery, Morgana won’t forgive me if I take much longer. I’m taking her out tomorrow, though, if you want to come along. Shouldn’t be too much heavy lifting, I just want to break her in.”</p><p>It took Merlin a moment to realise the ‘her’ was the boat and not Morgana.</p><p>“Yeah,” Merlin said, “I’d love to.”</p><p>“Do you know anything about sailing?”</p><p>“Um…”</p><p>Arthur grinned. “Don’t worry. I won’t let you drown.”</p><p>Merlin had to laugh.</p><p>They walked back to the gallery together, and then Merlin continued on to Gaius’s to take a shower and start his day now that he was feeling better.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~</p>
</div><br/><p>        </p><p>Arthur texted Merlin bright and early the next morning, and Gaius helped Merlin pack up a lunch for the boat trip.</p><p>“How long will you be gone for?” Gaius asked.</p><p>“I’m not sure, he didn’t say.”</p><p>“Will you keep in touch? So I know you haven’t drowned?”</p><p>“Gaius, how could I possibly drown?”</p><p>“You don’t know how to swim,” Gaius said.</p><p>He had a point. “I’ll shift. It’ll be fine, though, it won’t come to that.”</p><p>“Wear a life jacket if there is one. And Merlin?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Gaius gave him an uneasy smile. “Have fun.”</p><p>“I will,” Merlin said. He put his lunch, a towel, and Arthur’s camera in a bag and headed out.</p><p>Arthur was already waiting by the boat when he arrived at the marina. He was wearing shorts and a hoodie, which Merlin thought an odd combination but he decided not to comment on it.</p><p>“Good morning!” he called out as Merlin approached.</p><p>“Good morning. What’s all this?” Merlin looked at the bags surrounding Arthur on the dock.</p><p>“Just boat stuff.” Arthur climbed aboard his boat and held out his hands. “Pass it to me, will you?”</p><p>Merlin did so, carefully lifting each bag and setting it in Arthur’s arms, starting with the ones on the dock and ending with his own bag.</p><p>“Ready?” Arthur asked, holding out a hand.</p><p>“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Merlin said. He reached for Arthur’s hand and stepped down onto the boat.</p><p>It was very small. There were two benches along the sides of the boat, and that was about it. In the centre there was a staircase leading to some kind of cabin underneath. There was a steering wheel at the front—or was that the back? And there was a little platform that ran around the entire exterior of the boat, which was what Merlin first stepped onto.</p><p>The boat rocked beneath him, which was a very strange sensation. He stepped down onto the bench and then onto the floor of the boat, nearly falling over from how unsteady it was.</p><p>Arthur reached out and grabbed him around the waist to keep him from face planting into the bench.</p><p>“Careful,” he said, chuckling. “All right?”</p><p>Merlin nodded, his heart caught in his throat, and Arthur let go of him. Merlin took a deep breath and tried walking again, slightly more successfully this time.</p><p>“Ready to head out?” Arthur asked, already untying the boat.</p><p>“Is there a, um… what’s it called? A life jacket?”</p><p>“Sure.” Arthur went over to one of his bags, which were taking up most of the floor space, and pulled out a bright yellow thing. He helped tie it around Merlin’s torso, and Merlin felt utterly ridiculous in it.</p><p>“What’s this actually for?” he asked once he was secured in the absurd jacket.</p><p>“To keep you from drowning should you fall overboard. Take it from me,” Arthur said, “do not fall overboard. Can you swim at all?”</p><p>“Sort of... not really.”</p><p>“Then don’t take that off. Ready?”</p><p>Merlin sat down on one of the benches and nodded, and Arthur ran about on the little platforms, setting about raising the sails. Merlin had no idea how they were going to get out of the marina, but he supposed the wind must have been on their side because it wasn’t long before they were sailing off into open water.</p><p>“What kind of boat is this?” he asked once Arthur settled down on the bench opposite him.</p><p>“Friendship sloop. Does that mean anything to you?” Merlin shook his head, and Arthur laughed. “It’s an old fishing boat. It’s great for just one or two people.”</p><p>“I don’t think many more could fit,” Merlin said.</p><p>Arthur chuckled. “No, you’re probably right. I’m going to take some of this stuff into the cabin. Will you be all right?”</p><p>Merlin nodded, so Arthur collected his bags and began taking them down into the belly of the boat. Merlin took out his camera and snapped a few photos of all the riggings. The air felt wonderful on his face, the breeze smelled like the ocean, and Merlin realised he was feeling more at home than he had since coming on land. He was getting used to the rocking of the boat, and he was enjoying the cawing of sea birds flying overhead.</p><p>Setting the camera down, Merlin closed his eyes and took in how peaceful it was.</p><p>“Enjoying yourself or feeling sick?” Arthur asked, reemerging.</p><p>Merlin opened his eyes and smiled. “Enjoying myself.”</p><p>“Good.” Arthur sat on the opposite bench and grinned at Merlin.</p><p>“Can I see what’s in the cabin?”</p><p>“Go for it.” Arthur turned and lay across the bench, folding his arms under his head and looking up at the sky. “It’s not much.”</p><p>Merlin stood carefully and made his way into the cabin.</p><p>It was a small space, made even smaller by Arthur’s bags taking up nearly every surface, but there were an impressive amount of features. There were two seats with a fold-up table in the middle, a cabinet with a sink, a stove with two burners, a desperately small room with a toilet, two beds, and a bunch of electronic equipment Merlin had no idea how to identify. Arthur had dumped his bags on the seats and beds, and Merlin poked through a few of them, finding another life jacket, some radios, and a bunch of camera lenses.</p><p>He went back up top and lay down on the bench opposite Arthur. It was an entirely alarming sensation to have his feet off the ground on a rocking boat in the middle of the ocean. It felt like he was floating, except he definitely wasn’t. He grabbed onto the bench and the side of the boat, trying to ground himself.</p><p>“Don’t panic,” Arthur said.</p><p>Merlin sat up and took a deep breath. “Not panicking,” he said.</p><p>Arthur laughed. “If you say so.”</p><p>Merlin looked around, trying to reorient himself. “How far out are we going?”</p><p>“Not far,” Arthur said. “I just want to get a few photos and then we can head back.”</p><p>Merlin nodded and closed his eyes, trying to regain his sense of calm. When he opened them again, Arthur was out on the platform, putting up some of the sails.</p><p>“Here’s good,” he said.</p><p>Merlin felt the momentum slow and the boat come to somewhat of a stop, rolling on the waves rather than riding them along.</p><p>Arthur went down into the cabin and came back up with a camera. He snapped a photo of Merlin, and Merlin made a face.</p><p>“You look good on a boat,” Arthur said, looking at the photo he’d just taken. “It suits you.”</p><p>Merlin smiled to himself and took out his own camera to take a picture of Arthur. Arthur climbed back onto the platform and started taking pictures of the water and horizon and sky. Merlin stayed where he was and took pictures of Arthur, wanting to be able to remember this moment later. Not that he really thought he’d forget. He’d been wanting to watch Arthur do his work, and here he finally was, getting to see it first hand.</p><p>Arthur went quiet as he worked, moving around the boat like he was born to do it, undisturbed by the rocking and swaying. Merlin kept getting startled by large swells, but Arthur rode them out like it was nothing.</p><p>Finally, Arthur sat back down, looking happy and satisfied.</p><p>“Well?” he asked, holding out his hand. “Let me see your work, assistant.”</p><p>Merlin handed over his camera, feeling warm at the thought of Arthur seeing all the photos he’d just taken of him. Arthur clicked through them, his expression serious again.</p><p>“These are good,” he said, and he gave the camera back. “I like your sense of composition.”</p><p>“Thanks. Um… do you need any help with anything? That’s what I’m here for, right?”</p><p>“Nah, you’re good. You’ll be of more use on the trip next week, I promise.”</p><p>Merlin nodded, and Arthur went back to laying across the bench. Merlin sat and, for lack of anything better to do, watched Arthur nod off. He looked glorious under the sun, his hair was shining and his skin was glowing. He looked happy, just as at home as Merlin felt, and it was a good look.</p><p>“Are you staring at me?” Arthur asked after a while. He didn’t open his eyes to check.</p><p>“No,” Merlin said.</p><p>“Feels like you are.”</p><p>“Are you psychic or something?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>Merlin laughed, and Arthur grinned, still without opening his eyes.</p><p>“Should we head back, do you think?” he asked. “I’m getting a bit hungry.”</p><p>“Oh, I brought food. Gaius packed sandwiches.”</p><p>Arthur finally opened his eyes and sat up, scrubbing his hands over his face. “Who’s Gaius?”</p><p>“My uncle,” Merlin said as he pulled the food out of his bag. “I live with him.”</p><p>“That was very nice of him,” Arthur said, taking the sandwich Merlin was holding out. “Tell him thanks.”</p><p>“I will.” Merlin unwrapped his and bit in quickly, realising that he, too, was quite hungry.</p><p>Once they were finished, Arthur insisted on taking Merlin out onto the platform to show him how the boat worked. Merlin held onto the railing the whole time, which was somewhat ineffective because it was actually just a rope, and not a very steady one at that. He felt like he was going to go spilling overboard any second.</p><p>Arthur kept close by him, though, reaching out to steady him every time he wavered.</p><p>After they circled the whole boat, Arthur left Merlin on the bench as he went to raise the sails again. He turned the ship around and aimed them back at the marina.</p><p>“Thanks for coming out with me,” Arthur said as he took up his spot on the opposite bench once they were headed off again. “Hope it wasn’t too bad.”</p><p>“No, I loved it,” Merlin said. “Honestly.”</p><p>Arthur grinned. “Good. I love sailing. Morgana won’t even go near a boat. They make her sick.”</p><p>“That’s a shame.”</p><p>“It is, although I guess it’s good we have separate hobbies. If we went sailing together, I’d never have any time by myself.”</p><p>“Are you close?” Merlin asked.</p><p>Arthur shrugged. “Close as we can be considering how much we argue, but sure. I guess you could say we’re close.”</p><p>“She seems really nice.”</p><p>“She puts on her best face for our customers.”</p><p>Merlin nodded and, as they approached the marina, took his camera back out to take photos of all the boats lined up. Once they were docked, Merlin did his best to help Arthur put up the sails, and then he climbed out of the boat and onto the dock.</p><p>“Whoa,” he said, stumbling a little. It was weird to be back on solid ground.</p><p>“Careful,” Arthur shouted from where he was still in the boat. “Hey, toss me your life jacket!”</p><p>Merlin had completely forgotten he was wearing one, he’d grown so used to it. He unbuckled it and threw it down at Arthur, smacking him across the face with it.</p><p>“Sorry!”</p><p>Arthur just laughed and put the jacket in the cabin before locking it up. He climbed up onto the dock and dusted off his hands.</p><p>“A successful first voyage, if I do say so myself.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Merlin said and followed Arthur toward the gallery and his flat. “Thanks for having me along.”</p><p>“Thanks for coming,” Arthur said. “It’s much more fun with some company. Not that I mind going out alone, but it does get a bit boring.”</p><p>They walked in a pleasant silence until they reached Arthur’s flat and Merlin tried to give Arthur back his camera.</p><p>“I don’t need it,” Arthur said, pushing it back into Merlin’s hands. “I have other ones. Keep it.”</p><p>“It’s yours,” Merlin said, trying to insist. “I don’t need it, either.”</p><p>“So what? You clearly enjoy it. Keep it. Keep practising with it, and you’ll get even better.”</p><p>Merlin sighed and put the camera back into his bag. “You’re really sure?” he asked.</p><p>“I’m really sure. Just don’t lose it or drop it, like I said.”</p><p>“All right.”</p><p>“I’m going to go take a nap,” Arthur said, unlocking his door. “I’ll let you know when I need you for more work. In the meantime, I’ll see you around the gallery, yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah, probably.”</p><p>“Take care, Merlin.”</p><p>Merlin gave a wave and headed back to Gaius’s.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~</p>
</div><br/><p>        </p><p>Merlin wasn’t sure if the next day was too soon to go back to the gallery and see Arthur, but in the end he decided he didn’t care. He was bored, and he knew that looking at those photographs would make him feel better. And if he happened to run into Arthur, all the better.</p><p>When he arrived, Morgana greeted him from where she was standing near the back door, but Merlin barely noticed. Most of the gallery had changed. Where there had been sculptures, there were now paintings. Where there had been paintings, there were now blown glass pieces. Where there had been pottery, there were now little figurines. Only a few things looked the same—Merlin’s favourite photographs were thankfully still in their place.</p><p>“What happened?” Merlin asked.</p><p>“We got some new exhibits in,” Morgana said, coming over to him. “I switched them out yesterday while you and Arthur were off on that silly boat.”</p><p>“Oh. I’m sorry, he should have been here to help you.”</p><p>Morgana shrugged. “It’s fine, I had my girlfriend help.”</p><p>“Gwen, right?”</p><p>“Yes… how did you know?” she asked.</p><p>“Arthur mentioned. I met her at the library.”</p><p>Morgana grinned, looking proud. “Yes, that’s her.”</p><p>“She’s lovely.”</p><p>“She is, isn’t she?” Morgana gave a happy sigh. “Well, don’t let me keep you. Enjoy the new exhibits.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>As he had the first time he went into the gallery, Merlin started on the far left side of the room and made his way around. He liked the new pieces on display. They weren’t quite as abstract as the last batch had been, although he didn’t necessarily find any deeper meaning in them, either.</p><p>Arthur came out just as he was looking, again, at the photographs.</p><p>“You really can’t keep away from those, can you?” Arthur asked.</p><p>“I was looking at other stuff, too.”</p><p>“Sure you were.” Arthur reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. “I forgot to pay you for yesterday.”</p><p>“Pay me for what?”</p><p>“For being my assistant.” Arthur pulled out some bills and started counting them.</p><p>“I didn’t do anything,” Merlin said.</p><p>“So? I asked you to come as my assistant, and you should be paid for your time.”</p><p>“Arthur, you don’t have to. Really, it’s fine. I didn’t do anything.”</p><p>Arthur reached for Merlin’s hand and put some money in it, closing Merlin’s fingers around the cash. “Don’t ever say I’ve never done anything nice for you.”</p><p>“I can’t take this,” Merlin said, trying to hand it back.</p><p>Arthur put his wallet away. “Throw it away, then. It’s yours to do with as you please.”</p><p>“Arthur…”</p><p>“Merlin.”</p><p>Merlin sighed, feeling he wouldn’t win this argument, and put the money in his pocket. “Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. See, was that so hard?”</p><p>Merlin rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I’ve got to get back to my emails,” Arthur said, nodding toward the back office. “I’ll text you about what to bring on the trip, okay?”</p><p>Merlin nodded, and Arthur disappeared through the door, leaving Merlin to continue his exploration of the new gallery pieces. He took his time with it, lingering at the figurines in the middle, taking in every small detail the artist had made.</p><p>When he’d seen everything, Merlin went out to the bench by the ocean to count up the money Arthur had given him. With what he had left over from what Gaius had given him the previous week, he now had more than a hundred pounds to his name.</p><p>He thought about going back to the gallery and buying one of the photographs, but he felt bad making such a rash decision. Surely there were more important things he could spend his money on. Maybe he should get a gift for Gaius, to thank him for taking Merlin in and treating him so well. Yes, that was more important than buying a photograph. Besides, Merlin didn’t even know which one he would pick. And maybe if he saved up enough, he’d be able to afford something even better, like one of Arthur’s pieces.</p><p>Merlin put the money back in his pocket and went home, trying to think of an adequate gift for Gaius.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~</p>
</div><br/><p>        </p><p><b>You should get some boat shoes</b>, Arthur texted the next afternoon. <b>And something to keep warm on the boat. Make sure to bring something to sleep in and a change of clothes. Don’t forget the camera</b></p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Anything else, your majesty?</i>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ha. Ha. Probably bring a book to read, I don’t know. Make sure you bring your mobile charger too. Oh, and swim trunks</b>
</p><p>Merlin committed Arthur’s packing list to memory. He had no idea what boat shoes were, but hopefully he would be able to get some at the shop Gaius had taken him to. And he needed something warm apparently, he’d have to buy something for that, too. And swim trunks. The rest he already had.</p><p>“Arthur says I need boat shoes,” Merlin told Gaius at dinner that night. “And something to keep warm on the boat. And swim trunks.”</p><p>“Yes, I neglected to buy you anything warm, the weather hasn’t called for it. You could get a jacket, I suppose, or a jumper that fits better than the one you arrived in.”</p><p>Merlin had forgotten all about this dad’s old clothes. They were sitting in the bottom of his dresser upstairs.</p><p>“I can take you out tomorrow, if you like,” Gaius said. “I have a few things to take care of in the morning, but—”</p><p>“I can manage,” Merlin said, not wanting to be a bother. “I know where the shops are now.”</p><p>“Are you certain?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s fine.” Merlin flashed Gaius a smile. “I can do it.”</p><p>“All right. Let me give you some more money, at least.”</p><p>“No,” Merlin said. “Arthur paid me, and I still have some left over from what you gave me before.”</p><p>“It might not be enough,” Gaius said.</p><p>“It’ll be enough,” Merlin said even though he had no idea how much anything would cost.</p><p>“You’re allowed to get help, you know.”</p><p>Merlin smiled. “I know. I don’t need it, though. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“All right. If you run out of money, you can come to me, okay? You’re not a burden.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Gaius nodded and went back to his dinner.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~</p>
</div><br/><p>        </p><p>The next day, Merlin went out first thing in the morning to get boat shoes and something warm. He went to the shoe shop first, and the man working there helped him find a whole selection of boat shoes.</p><p>Merlin spent a long time looking through his options, wondering which one would be best, which would be most durable, which would go well with his outfits, which Arthur would choose.</p><p>In the end, he picked a simple brown pair and paid at the front of the shop. They cost a little more than he would have liked, but he still had money left over, so he went to the clothing shop next.</p><p>That shop had even more options than the shoe shop had. There were jackets, jumpers, hoodies, blazers, coats. He spent a long time trying things on, reassuring the sales clerk that he didn’t need any help, and looking at himself in a full-length mirror.</p><p>He had no idea what the right option was, but eventually he settled on a simple hoodie, thinking that it had been good enough for Arthur the other day, so it would probably work for him.</p><p>He picked out his swim trunks much more quickly, going for the bright purple ones.</p><p>He still had a little bit of money left after that, so he wandered around for a while, trying to think of a good present for Gaius. He had no idea what Gaius would want or need. He found a bookstore and spent a long time browsing the shelves, trying to think of something Gaius might want to read, but he couldn’t be sure Gaius didn’t already have these books. Gaius had so many books, after all, and on so many different subjects. How was Merlin to guess what he might be interested in reading next?</p><p>Giving up, Merlin started to head back to Gaius’s. He passed by a cart selling flowers and, deciding that was better than nothing, bought a bouquet.</p><p>“How’d you make out?” Gaius called from the kitchen when Merlin came in the front door.</p><p>“Good!” Merlin hurried upstairs to put his new things away and then went to give Gaius his flowers. “I got you these,” he said. “As a thank you for having me.”</p><p>Gaius’s whole face lit up. “Merlin, you shouldn’t have.” He took the bouquet and buried his face in it, inhaling. “This smells wonderful. It’s really beautiful, thank you, Merlin.”</p><p>Merlin grinned, pleased he had made the right choice with his gift. “You’re welcome. You’ve been really lovely to me, so I thought I should do something for you in return.”</p><p>Gaius pulled Merlin in for a hug. “Thank you.”</p><p>Merlin squeezed him. “And thank you.”</p><p>“Here, let’s put these in water,” Gaius said as he pulled back. He gave Merlin back the bouquet and went in search of a vase. “I haven’t had flowers in ages. Oh, they’re wonderful.” He settled for a pitcher and set it on the dining table, beaming at it. “Really brightens up the place, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“Yes, they’re very cheerful.”</p><p>Gaius gave a happy sigh. “Well. Thank you, again. How did the rest of your shopping go?”</p><p>“I got boat shoes, a hoodie, and swim trunks.”</p><p>“Sounds like that will work. Here, come help me in the kitchen, I’m making soup for lunch.”</p><p>Merlin followed him and shortly learned the joys of chopping onions.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~</p>
</div><br/><p>        </p><p>The next morning, Merlin ate breakfast with Gaius, packed up his things in a bag Gaius had given him, and then went to the marina to meet Arthur.</p><p>Arthur was already on the boat when he arrived. He had one of the benches lifted up, and Merlin leaned over the dock to see that there was storage underneath. He seemed to be unpacking the bags he’d brought on their first trip.</p><p>“Hey,” Merlin called out, and Arthur looked up.</p><p>He grinned at Merlin. “Hey! Good morning. Come lend a hand?”</p><p>Merlin stepped onto the boat, still a little unsteady, and started unloading Arthur’s things into the bench.</p><p>“Did you bring everything?” Arthur asked.</p><p>“Yes, your majesty.”</p><p>“I really don’t think I’m being that unreasonable.”</p><p>“No, just a tad overbearing.”</p><p>Arthur huffed. “Just trying to make sure you have a good time.”</p><p>“I’m not here for a good time,” Merlin said. “I’m here to work.”</p><p>“You’ll have a good time.”</p><p>“I don’t even know where we’re going or what we’re doing.”</p><p>Arthur laughed. “Yeah, I suppose I could tell you that. We’re going up the coast, it’ll take us most of the day to get there. There’s a lot of good photo ops along the way.”</p><p>“What’ll we do once we get there? Wherever up the coast we’re going?”</p><p>“Eat dinner and sleep,” Arthur said. “There’s a lovely bed and breakfast.”</p><p>“Oh, I thought we’d be sleeping on the boat.”</p><p>Arthur chuckled. “No, I wouldn’t make you do that.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind.”</p><p>“I would. Doesn’t matter, anyway, we’re not doing it.” Arthur finished unpacking the last bag, which held his life jackets. “Still want one?” he asked, holding out the yellow one Merlin had worn before.</p><p>“Probably should, yeah.” Merlin took it and managed to fit it on himself without help. “Do you really not need one?”</p><p>“I can swim. As long as we don’t hit another freak squall, everything should be fine. You seem like you can roll with the punches, anyway, considering you were willing to come on this trip without knowing anything about it.”</p><p>Merlin shrugged. Arthur looked around, taking stock of everything.</p><p>“I’m all set,” he said. “Are you?”</p><p>Merlin settled on his bench, ready to head out. Arthur steered them out of the marina and into open waters—using the engine, he explained when Merlin asked. Once they caught the wind, he turned it off and they started sailing along.</p><p>Arthur lay out on his bench, using a life jacket as a pillow. “Wake me up in an hour or if anything happens.”</p><p>“Are you serious?” Merlin asked.</p><p>Arthur chucked. “No. Someone needs to steer, and I’m the only one who knows where we’re going.”</p><p>“Don’t scare me like that.”</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>He went silent for a while, staring up at the sky, and Merlin took out his mobile to play a game.</p><p>“Tell me something, Merlin,” Arthur finally said.</p><p>“Tell you what?”</p><p>“Anything. I don’t know anything about you except that you like art. Where are you from?”</p><p>“You wouldn’t have heard of it. It doesn’t matter, anyway. I’m never going back. I live here now. Well, not here on this boat, I mean.”</p><p>“Have you ever had a job before?”</p><p>“I used to teach.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Arthur turned his head to look at him. “What did you teach?”</p><p>“History.”</p><p>“What kind of history?”</p><p>“Just… history. Our history.”</p><p>Arthur didn’t seem satisfied with that answer, but Merlin didn’t know what else to say. He decided to change the subject instead.</p><p>“What about you?” he asked. “Where are you from?”</p><p>“From here. Morgana and I grew up here. We both went off for uni, but… I don’t know, I missed being close to the water. It was an easy decision to come back. Less of an easy decision to go into business with my sister, but it’s worked out so far. See, it’s easy to share things about yourself.”</p><p>Merlin ignored that last part. “How did you get into photography?”</p><p>“My dad got me a camera for one of my birthdays growing up. He got one for Morgana, too, but she hardly used hers. I really liked mine. I was very annoying with it, taking photos of practically everyone. My dad would have business associates over for important dinners, and I’d be in the corner snapping away. Can’t imagine I was helpful in sealing any deals.”</p><p>“I never knew my dad,” Merlin said, hoping that titbit would tide Arthur over. “There, I shared.”</p><p>“I never knew my mum,” Arthur said. He sat up to adjust the steering wheel. “She died when I was born.”</p><p>“So Morgana’s older than you?”</p><p>“Ah, no, she’s my half-sister, actually. My dad ended up raising both of us himself, though. Do you have any siblings?”</p><p>“No, it was just me and my mum.”</p><p>“What’s she like?”</p><p>Merlin didn’t want to talk about it. He missed her too much to make light conversation about her. “She’s great,” he said. Then, “What kind of photos are you planning to take today?”</p><p>Arthur shot Merlin a look but took the hint. “Hoping to see some fish.” He lay back down. “We’ll see how it goes.”</p><p>Merlin spent a while plying Arthur with questions about his work, getting Arthur to go on long monologues about his favourite cameras and ones he wished he owned, his favourite places to shoot and places he wished he could go.</p><p>“How’s that camera working out for you? Taken any more interesting shots?” Arthur asked once he got tired of talking about himself.</p><p>Merlin took out the camera and handed it over, letting Arthur scroll through his photos.</p><p>“Did someone get you flowers?” Arthur asked.</p><p>Merlin had taken at least half a dozen pictures of Gaius’s bouquet. “Ah, no. I got them for my uncle.”</p><p>Arthur smiled. “That’s very sweet of you.”</p><p>Merlin shrugged. “He’s been very generous to me. I wanted to do something nice.”</p><p>“They’re lovely.” Arthur gave him the camera back and pulled out his mobile. “All right,” he said a moment later. “Time for me to dive in.”</p><p>“Dive in?”</p><p>“Into the water,” Arthur said. “Don’t look while I get changed.”</p><p>Merlin watched as Arthur went below deck and started taking off his clothes. He went back to playing his mobile game, resolutely looking down until Arthur came back up. He was wearing a wetsuit so tight it left nothing to the imagination, and Merlin didn’t know where to look. Arthur had muscles everywhere—his chest, his abs, his arms, his legs. He started putting the sails up, and Merlin almost started to take photos, but thought that might be a step too far.</p><p>“You’re really getting in the water?” he asked when Arthur was done.</p><p>“Course I am.” Arthur lifted the bench and pulled out a mask and a snorkel. “I know how to swim, remember?”</p><p>“We’re in open water.”</p><p>“I’ve done this before, Merlin. Besides, you’re here to keep me safe, aren’t you?”</p><p>“How am I supposed to do that?”</p><p>“Just sit there and look pretty.”</p><p>Arthur stepped onto the platform at the back of the boat and eased himself in the water. He fit the mask over his eyes.</p><p>“Hand me the camera?”</p><p>Merlin just stared at him.</p><p>“It’s in the bench,” Arthur said.</p><p>Merlin got up and started digging through the things under Arthur’s bench. He found a camera, but it was the weirdest looking camera he’d ever seen. It had arms on the side and big lights on top.</p><p>“This?” he asked, holding it up.</p><p>“That’s the one.”</p><p>Merlin leaned over the platform and handed Arthur the camera. “Please don’t get eaten by a shark.”</p><p>Arthur laughed. “Merlin, there aren’t sharks for miles around here. I’ll be fine. Promise.” With that, he put the snorkel in his mouth and went under water.</p><p>Merlin watched the snorkel get farther and farther away, feeling exceptionally hopeless. He had no idea where they were or if this really was a safe place for Arthur to take a swim. If there were fish around, as Arthur clearly hoped, then surely there would be something else around to eat them.</p><p>Merlin took out his mobile to distract himself, looking up every few seconds to make sure Arthur’s snorkel was still in sight. Arthur stayed out for nearly half an hour, finally swimming back to the boat just as Merlin was about to call out to make sure he was still all right.</p><p>“It’s getting chilly,” Arthur said as he climbed back aboard.</p><p>“Did you see anything?” Merlin asked.</p><p>“Bunch of ugly fish.” Arthur handed Merlin his camera and went to dry off below deck.</p><p>Merlin scrolled through the photos and was immediately struck with that familiar awe he had when looking at the photos on Arthur’s website. Everything was so bright, the water, the fish, the light filtering down from the sun. The fish he’d captured weren’t ugly at all. And there were so many of them. Arthur had gotten photos of them schooling, probably because they thought he was a predator, and the shapes they made were fascinating.</p><p>Arthur came back up wearing his clothes again and with a towel around his neck.</p><p>“What do you think?” he asked, settling on his bench.</p><p>“I think you’re an extremely talented idiot.”</p><p>Arthur laughed. “Thanks, I guess.”</p><p>“Are you <i>sure</i> it’s safe to do that?”</p><p>“Merlin, look over there.” Arthur pointed over the boat’s left side. “That’s land. We’re safe. If I swam a couple metres that way, I’d be able to stand.”</p><p>Merlin wasn’t convinced, but he doubted Arthur would be willing to hear him out.</p><p>“Are you happy with what you got?” Merlin asked, passing over the camera.</p><p>“It’ll do. There’s another spot I’d like to try, but I’ll probably wait until we’re on our way back tomorrow.” Arthur set down the camera and went to draw down the sails again.</p><p>Once they were on their way, Arthur invited Merlin below deck to play cards. He had to teach Merlin the game, and Merlin was very terrible at it, but it was still fun. Arthur went back up every few rounds to adjust the steering wheel and make sure they were still on course, and Merlin used that time to look at Arthur’s cards even though that didn’t really give him much of an advantage.</p><p>When they went back up on deck, Arthur read a book while Merlin played on his mobile. The breeze was nice and gentle, and Merlin felt at home again, close to the water even though they had sailed away from where the merfolk lived.</p><p>Eventually the sun began to set and the temperature began to drop, so Merlin and Arthur pulled on their hoodies. Arthur came over to Merlin’s bench and sat down, pressing his whole side against Merlin’s.</p><p>“What’re you doing?” Merlin asked.</p><p>“We’ll stay warmer this way.”</p><p>Merlin wasn’t sure if that was true, but he wasn’t going to protest. He liked having Arthur so close.</p><p>“How much longer till we get to wherever it it’s we’re going?”</p><p>“Not long.”</p><p>It turned out to be only twenty or so minutes before Arthur docked at another marina and they were back on dry land. Arthur locked up the cabin, and they grabbed their bags with their things for overnight and headed into the town.</p><p>“You’ve been here before?” Merlin asked as they walked past a bunch of shops that were already closed for the day.</p><p>“A few times, yeah. I was thinking we could have dinner over there.” Arthur pointed at a restaurant a few buildings down. There was outdoor seating and music playing.</p><p>“Looks fun.”</p><p>Arthur grinned. He led the way, and they were seated outside and left with their menus.</p><p>“Order anything you’d like,” Arthur said, opening his.</p><p>“I can pay you back,” Merlin said. “Once, um… once you pay me.”</p><p>“Nonsense.”</p><p>“I can pay you back,” Merlin said again.</p><p>“It’s my treat, and I won’t hear another word about it.”</p><p>Merlin glared across the table before opening his own menu and looking at the options. They both ordered fish—Merlin was still getting used to having it cooked, but he enjoyed it, anyway—and Arthur ordered them two glasses of wine as well.</p><p>It turned out that Merlin disliked the wine even more than he’d disliked coffee. He took one sip and barely managed not to spit it out. It burned on the way down his throat.</p><p>“What <i>is</i> that?” he rasped, setting down his glass.</p><p>Arthur frowned. “It’s wine. Do you not like it? I should have asked.”</p><p>“I’ve never had it before.” Merlin cleared his throat and swallowed a few times, trying to get rid of the taste.</p><p>“You’ve never had wine,” Arthur said. “I’ll add that to my ‘Very Odd Things About Merlin’ list.”</p><p>“Very funny.” Merlin poured himself some water from the carafe on the table. He took a long gulp, and it soothed his throat.</p><p>“Sorry,” Arthur said, and he sounded it. “I guess it’s an acquired taste.”</p><p>“How does one acquire a taste for that?”</p><p>Arthur shrugged. “It’s not so bad.” He took a sip of his own. “Look, I survived.”</p><p>Merlin rolled his eyes.</p><p>Arthur spent their meal listing off other foods and drinks, trying to find out what Merlin liked and didn’t like as well as what Merlin had never had before. Merlin felt a bit like he was on display, but he played along as best he could, hoping his answers weren’t anything too out of the ordinary.</p><p>“So, literally no alcohol,” Arthur said after he’d run through everything he could think of. “And you like eggs best.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Has anyone else ever told you how strange you are?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“That’s even stranger.”</p><p>Merlin rolled his eyes again.</p><p>Arthur paid for their meals and then led the way to the bed and breakfast, which turned out to be just down the street. It was a charming little building with lots of bushes out front and flower beds under the windows.</p><p>Merlin looked around the lobby as Arthur got them checked in, admiring the art on the walls. It was all schematics of old vehicles, and Merlin found it fascinating.</p><p>“Merlin,” Arthur said, and Merlin startled to find Arthur standing right behind him. “There’s a problem.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“They don’t have any rooms with two beds.” Arthur sounded annoyed, and Merlin glanced at the woman behind the desk. She looked very flustered.</p><p>“Oh,” Merlin said, not sure what else to say.</p><p>“This is the only place in town,” Arthur said with a sigh. “We could walk to the next town, but it’s a bit of a hike, and it’s already getting late.”</p><p>“We don’t have to do that.”</p><p>“No? Are you sure?”</p><p>Merlin shrugged, not seeing the problem. “As long as the bed’s big enough…”</p><p>Arthur gave him a look Merlin couldn’t decipher. “All right,” he said and went back over to the desk.</p><p>“I’m so sorry about this,” the woman said. “If you’d called ahead, I could have reserved something for you, but—”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Arthur handed over his credit card. “We’ll take the queen.”</p><p>A few minutes later, the woman led them upstairs to their room. It was a cosy space, with not much room for anything besides the bed. There was a bathroom off one side and a dresser with a telly at the foot of the bed.</p><p>“Don’t hesitate to call if you need anything,” the woman said before leaving them.</p><p>Arthur sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. “Sorry about this,” he said. “I didn’t realise we’d need a reservation.”</p><p>“It’s all right,” Merlin said. The bed looked plenty big for both of them.</p><p>“I’m going to take a shower.” Arthur took his bag with him and locked himself in the bathroom.</p><p>Merlin changed into his pyjamas and found a plug to charge his mobile. He settled on the bed and flipped through telly channels until Arthur emerged, dressed in his own pyjamas and smelling of soap.</p><p>“Anything good on?” Arthur asked. He went around the bed and stood near his side.</p><p>“Not really. Are you tired?”</p><p>“Not really. Up for another round of cards?”</p><p>Merlin agreed, and they sat facing each other on the bed. Arthur won every round handily, ribbing Merlin along the way, but Merlin didn’t mind. He wasn’t trying very hard to win, he just liked the game and seeing Arthur so happy even though he was gloating.</p><p>When Merlin started yawning, Arthur collected their cards. “Bed time?” he asked, not looking Merlin in the eye.</p><p>“Do you mind?”</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p>Arthur got off the bed, and Merlin got under the covers.</p><p>Arthur delayed as long as he could, using the bathroom, putting away the cards, setting up his outfit for the next day, but eventually he turned out the lights and got into bed.</p><p>Merlin closed his eyes, expecting to fall asleep right away considering how tired he was, but all he could focus on was the fact that Arthur was right next to him.</p><p>“Merlin?” Arthur whispered after a long while.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Still awake?”</p><p>“Obviously.”</p><p>Arthur let out a low chuckle. “Yeah. Me, too. I can’t sleep.”</p><p>“Me neither. I don’t know why.”</p><p>“Maybe you’re not used to sleeping in the same bed as someone else.”</p><p>“Maybe.” Merlin hadn’t thought it would be a problem, but he had to admit it was a little odd. He was just very aware of Arthur’s presence next to him.</p><p>“Merlin?” Arthur whispered again.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Arthur turned onto his side, facing Merlin, and Merlin turned to face Arthur, too. Arthur sighed and slotted a little closer, his knees bumping into Merlin’s.</p><p>“Are you cold again?” Merlin asked.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>The moonlight from the window was bouncing off Arthur’s eyes, making them shine. He looked otherworldly, beautiful. Merlin couldn’t look away.</p><p>“Merlin,” Arthur breathed.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Arthur exhaled and moved closer again, but this time his face grew closer, too, and then his lips were on Merlin’s. <i>Oh.</i> Merlin stilled, surprised, his mind lagging as he tried to register what was happening. Arthur’s lips were dry but soft, sort of pillowy, and he tasted like the sea.</p><p>Arthur pulled back with a huff and got his hand on the back of Merlin’s neck, brushing his fingers against the skin there. Merlin shivered.</p><p>“You’re so very strange,” Arthur whispered. “I want to know more about you.”</p><p>“I can’t,” Merlin said, and he was surprised that it hurt. He wanted to be able to tell things to Arthur. He wanted Arthur to know him.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“I can’t,” Merlin said again, and Arthur sighed. He brushed his thumb along Merlin’s earlobe, and Merlin struggled to breath. His body was lighting up in a brand new way.</p><p>“Merlin,” Arthur whispered.</p><p>“Arthur.”</p><p>Arthur huffed and moved in for another kiss, and this time Merlin was ready for it. He kissed back, pressing his lips against Arthur’s, feeling Arthur’s lips move against his. Arthur gripped the back of his head, holding him in place, and Merlin opened his mouth to gasp. Arthur licked into it, and Merlin lost himself in the slow push and pull of their kiss, their tongues, their lips. He got his hand into Arthur’s hair, and Arthur’s hand slid down to the small of his back, and they held each other, learned each other, melted into each other.</p><p>“Merlin,” Arthur finally said, breaking away.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Arthur brushed his nose against Merlin’s, nuzzling him, and Merlin warmed all the way down to his toes. He kissed Arthur again, gently, briefly, and Arthur smiled against his lips.</p><p>“Arthur,” he said.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Merlin smiled and brought his hand between them, brushing his fingers over Arthur’s lips. Arthur pressed a kiss to Merlin’s fingertips.</p><p>Then he yawned.</p><p>Merlin chuckled. “Finally feeling tired?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“Let’s try sleeping again,” Merlin said. “I’ll be here in the morning.”</p><p>Arthur grinned. “Oh yeah? You’re not planning to escape?”</p><p>“I was, but I think I’ve changed my mind.”</p><p>Arthur shook his head and pulled Merlin in for one last kiss. “Goodnight, Merlin.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Arthur.” Merlin turned onto his other side, and Arthur snuggled up behind him, wrapping an arm around his middle. It was warm, maybe too warm under all the covers, but Merlin liked it, and it didn’t take him long to drift off with the sound of Arthur’s slow breathing behind him.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~</p>
</div><br/><p>        </p><p>Merlin woke up with a fever. At first he thought he was just overly warm from having Arthur draped over him, but then he realised his head was aching, his limbs were heavy, he was sweating through his pyjamas, and he felt like death.</p><p>He shifted on the bed, trying to find a cool, dry spot on his pillow, and Arthur curled tighter around him.</p><p>“Arthur,” he said, and it came out as a groan.</p><p>Arthur murmured something, pressing his face into Merlin’s hair.</p><p>“Arthur,” Merlin said again.</p><p>Arthur sighed and rolled away, and Merlin barely felt the difference in temperature. He was burning up. He turned onto his back and that mild exertion made him lose his breath.</p><p>Arthur stretched and sat up with a grunt, rubbing his eyes. “Morning,” he said around a yawn. “How’d you sleep?”</p><p>“Arthur,” Merlin said, his mind racing. “I need to get to the water.” His voice sounded pathetic.</p><p>Arthur turned to look down at him. “You look… clammy.”</p><p>“Need water,” Merlin mumbled.</p><p>“I’ll get you some.” Arthur got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.</p><p>“No…” Merlin groaned and managed to push himself up until he was sitting. He took the glass of water Arthur offered and sipped at it, hoping it would cool him down, but he didn’t feel a difference.</p><p>“You look really awful,” Arthur said, sitting on the edge of the bed. He pushed Merlin’s sweaty hair off his forehead. “You’re hot.”</p><p>“I need to get to the water,” Merlin said again.</p><p>“I got you water.”</p><p>“No, the ocean. I need…” Merlin sighed. “I need to get <i>in</i> the water.”</p><p>“You’re delirious,” Arthur said, frowning. “You’re running a fever.”</p><p>“I’m not—Arthur,” Merlin spoke with as much authority as he could manage. “Trust me, please. I need to get in the water.”</p><p>“All right,” Arthur said, giving Merlin a worried look. “I’ll get you some breakfast, and then we can—”</p><p>“No,” Merlin said. “Now.” He pushed back the covers. “We have to go now.”</p><p>“Merlin, what’s going on?”</p><p>“I’ll explain later,” Merlin said. He had no idea how he was going to explain this to Arthur, but he’d just have to deal with that later. He needed to get to the water, that was all he could focus on.</p><p>Arthur stood, and Merlin got out of bed, swaying slightly on his feet.</p><p>“Should I call a doctor?” Arthur asked, putting his hand on Merlin’s forehead again.</p><p>“No. Water.”</p><p>“Merlin, this doesn’t make any sense.”</p><p>“I’ll explain later,” Merlin said again. He took in Arthur’s concerned expression and sighed. He reached for Arthur’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Please. Trust me.”</p><p>Arthur shook his head. “I don’t understand.”</p><p>“I know. But I need to get in the water.”</p><p>Arthur took a deep breath and nodded. “Right,” he said. “Water. Let’s get you changed into your swim trunks, I guess?”</p><p>Merlin took his bag into the bathroom and changed as quickly as he could considering how slow his body was moving. He got out of his pyjamas and into his trunks, pulling his hoodie on as well.</p><p>When he came back out, Arthur had packed up his things and was putting on his shoes. Merlin put his on as well, and Arthur insisted on carrying both their bags as they headed down the stairs. Merlin didn’t put up a fight, he could barely carry his own weight as it was.</p><p>There was a small delay in the lobby as Arthur managed to get some breakfast to go, and then they were off toward the marina. Merlin walked as fast as he could, but he was still several paces behind Arthur for most of the walk.</p><p>“Are you sure about this?” Arthur asked once they reached Arthur’s boat. “We could try, you know, a hospital instead?”</p><p>“I’m sure,” Merlin said. He climbed down into the boat and waited for Arthur to do the same. “Take me out just a little bit and I’ll get in.”</p><p>Arthur shook his head but set about getting the boat out of the marina. Once they were in open water, he cut the engine and held out his arms.</p><p>“Well,” he said. “Here we are. Now what?”</p><p>Merlin pulled off his hoodie, kicked off his shoes, and climbed out onto the platform at the back of the boat.</p><p>“I’ll just… maybe don’t look, yeah?”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>Merlin sighed and shrugged, lowering himself into the water. He held onto the boat with one hand and managed to get his trunks off with the other. He put them up on the platform, and Arthur stared at them.</p><p>“Merlin, what are you doing?”</p><p>“Don’t look,” Merlin said, and then he dunked himself underwater.</p><p>He shifted quickly and swam away from the boat, going deeper so hopefully Arthur wouldn’t spot him. He had no idea how he was going to explain this once he got back onto the boat.</p><p>The water was soothing, though, and the more Merlin swam, the better he felt. He came upon a large rock jutting out the water and swam around its base a few times.</p><p>“MERLIN!”</p><p>He could hear Arthur shouting at him from the boat. He didn’t know what to do. He could shift back into his human form, but he wouldn’t be able to swim to the boat. Maybe he could get Arthur to bring the boat over to the rock, although he wasn’t sure if that was safe.</p><p>Merlin swam to the surface and peeked above water with just his eyes. Arthur was standing on the boat, still shouting for him. He rounded the rock to hide the rest of himself and then called out, “Over here!”</p><p>To his surprise, Arthur turned the engine back on and brought the ship over to the rock.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing?” he asked. “What is <i>happening</i>?”</p><p>“I—”</p><p>“Tell me the fucking truth for once.”</p><p>Arthur looked furious, and Merlin felt a pang of guilt. He must be so worried, so confused, and all Merlin was doing was making it worse.</p><p>“I’m all right,” Merlin said.</p><p>“How are you all right?” Arthur asked. “You could barely walk, and now you’re swimming around like a fucking fish! I thought you said you couldn’t swim at all!”</p><p>“I’m—”</p><p>“I give up,” Arthur said, throwing his hands up. “Keep your fucking secrets, I don’t care anymore.”</p><p>He sat on the bench facing away from the rock and crossed his arms.</p><p>Merlin sank under water, trying to figure out what to do. He didn’t want Arthur to hate him. After the night they’d had together, he couldn’t stand the thought. But he could tell this was the breaking point. He’d kept too much from Arthur, been too coy, shied away too often, skirted too many truths. If he didn’t share something now, he’d lose Arthur. Arthur was his only friend—he was becoming more than a friend—and Merlin’s chest ached at the thought of losing that.</p><p>Maybe he could trust Arthur.</p><p>Maybe Arthur had shown himself worthy of the truth.</p><p>Maybe they would be able to get past this if Merlin just showed his true self.</p><p>Maybe Arthur wouldn’t hate him for it.</p><p>Merlin climbed out of the water and onto the rock, curling his tail around it. “Arthur.”</p><p>“What?” Arthur asked without looking.</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>Arthur heaved a sigh and looked over his shoulder. He stood with a start and backed up, nearly tripping right over the edge of the boat. He sat on the opposite bench and stared, wide-eyed, his mouth hanging open.</p><p>“What…” He was breathing hard, words apparently failing him.</p><p>Merlin wasn’t sure what to say, either. They stared at each other for a long while, Merlin silently begging Arthur to understand, and Arthur looking completely bewildered.</p><p>“What am I looking at?” Arthur finally asked.</p><p>“Me,” Merlin said. “This is… this is who I am. This is where I’m from.”</p><p>“I don’t… I <i>don’t</i> understand.”</p><p>“I’m a—”</p><p>“Don’t,” Arthur cut him off. “Don’t—don’t. Don’t say it. It’s… it can’t be. It’s not real. I’m hallucinating.”</p><p>Merlin smiled. “You’re not hallucinating.” He flicked his tail, trying to show that he was real.</p><p>Arthur continued staring at him.</p><p>“Arthur,” Merlin said, trying to keep his voice calm and gentle. “Are you all right?”</p><p>Arthur scoffed. “Am <i>I</i> all right? You’re a fucking mermaid!”</p><p>“Merman, actually.”</p><p>“Oh, <i>excuse me</i>.”</p><p>Merlin sighed. This wasn’t going well. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t want to lie to you, but… now you understand why I did.”</p><p>Arthur sighed and covered his face with his hands. Merlin waited, hoping he could get Arthur to just understand.</p><p>“You didn’t lie,” Arthur finally said, lowering his hands. “You just omitted a <i>lot</i>.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Arthur sighed and shook his head, still looking lost. “Can you… can you explain, or…”</p><p>“I can try,” Merlin said. “I used to live under water, with other merfolk. I was a history teacher—that part was true. But I got banished to the surface. So now I live with my uncle. He’s a merman, too. And… and I get ill sometimes, and the only cure is for me to change back and be in the water for a bit.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“That part I don’t know.”</p><p>“No, why did you get banished?”</p><p>Merlin closed his eyes. “Because I… I wrecked your ship, but I didn’t let you die.”</p><p>There was a long silence, and Merlin opened his eyes to see Arthur staring at him.</p><p>“What do you mean, you wrecked my ship?” he asked slowly.</p><p>“I was the one. I caused the squall. It wasn’t really a squall, it was just… it was me.”</p><p>“How could it have possibly been you?”</p><p>Merlin leaned over the rock and rested his palms on the surface of the water. He pulled on the water, his magic singing at being used for the first time in so many weeks, and caused a small wave that rocked the boat.</p><p>“What is that?” Arthur asked after another silence.</p><p>“Magic.”</p><p>“Oh! Of course! You have magic, too!”</p><p>“Arthur—”</p><p>“Fucking hell.” Arthur rubbed at his forehead. “So you sank my ship with magic.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Do you have any idea what I lost when that happened?” Arthur asked, practically shouting. “Not to mention—I could have fucking died.”</p><p>“I saved you,” Merlin said. “I made sure you didn’t die.”</p><p>“Am I supposed to be grateful?”</p><p>“No, just—”</p><p>“Why?” Arthur asked. “Why me? Why my ship? What did I ever do to you?”</p><p>“You got… you got too close to where the merfolk live. We have to protect ourselves. The queen ordered me to destroy your ship and kill you.”</p><p>“You have a queen,” Arthur muttered. “Of course.”</p><p>“Humans hunted merfolk nearly to extinction,” Merlin said. “We had to retreat. We had to be careful about never being discovered.”</p><p>“So you sank my ship because you thought I was going to slaughter you all?”</p><p>“I didn’t think that,” Merlin said. “I had to. The queen ordered me… I didn’t have a choice.”</p><p>“You wrecked my ship,” Arthur said.</p><p>“Yes. But I didn’t let you die. And I got banished because of it.”</p><p>Arthur shook his head. “Get back on the boat.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I want to go home. Are you coming or not?” He stood and started lowering the sails.</p><p>Merlin slipped back under water and swam over to the boat, grabbing hold of the platform. He changed back into human form and struggled to pull his trunks back on with one hand. When he climbed back on board, Arthur tossed him his hoodie and life jacket and went down into the cabin.</p><p>Merlin sat on his bench, dripping wet and cold in the fresh breeze. He let the wind dry him off and then he pulled on the hoodie and fit the life jacket over it. He didn’t know what Arthur was doing. He didn’t know what Arthur was thinking. He just wanted things to be okay, to go back to being light and normal and fun.</p><p>Gaius was going to kill him for revealing his secret.</p><p>And if Arthur never talked to him again, it wouldn’t even have been worth it.</p><p>Arthur came back up top and sat by the wheel, his eyes on the front of the ship as he steered.</p><p>“Arthur—”</p><p>“I’m not interested.”</p><p>They sailed like that for an hour, Arthur brooding in silence and Merlin not sure what to say or do.</p><p>Finally, Arthur put the sails back up and went below deck to change into his wetsuit. He came back up and got into the water without any of his gear.</p><p>“Mask,” he said, holding out his hand.</p><p>Merlin scrambled to pull Arthur’s mask out from under the bench.</p><p>“Snorkel.”</p><p>Merlin handed that over, too.</p><p>“Camera.”</p><p>Merlin got the camera and hesitated. “Arthur—”</p><p>“Camera,” Arthur snapped.</p><p>Merlin gave him the camera and watched as he swam off, away from the boat and away from Merlin.</p><p>He was gone for nearly an hour this time. Merlin watched him the whole time, still worried he might run into some kind of predator.</p><p>Arthur returned to the boat unharmed, though. He passed off his camera to Merlin and went down into the cabin to get changed.</p><p>Merlin looked through the photos, amazed at the different kinds of fish Arthur had managed to find. There were so many, and they were all so colourful, and Merlin ached at the idea that he might never be able to go out on another boating trip with Arthur again.</p><p>When Arthur came back up, he handed Merlin one of the breakfast sandwiches from that morning and took up his spot by the steering wheel.</p><p>The rest of the trip was long and boring. Merlin sat on the bench for hours, watching the water, thinking about what he’d just done and how he’d ruined everything. Gaius had been right, humans didn’t understand. Arthur wasn’t going to kill Merlin for being a merman, but it didn’t seem like he was going to speak to him ever again, either. Merlin wouldn’t be able to go back to the gallery if it was like this between them. He was never going to be able to own one of Arthur’s photographs now.</p><p>It was dark by the time they docked back in the marina. Merlin unhooked his life jacket and put it under his bench. He grabbed his bag and put it up onto the dock before climbing off the boat.</p><p>Arthur followed with his own bag and started off into town. Merlin trailed behind him until it was time for him to take a different turn to get back to Gaius’s.</p><p>“Wait,” Arthur called out after him, and Merlin turned around, heart thumping in his chest.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Merlin’s heart sank as he saw Arthur pull out his wallet.</p><p>“Arthur, you don’t—”</p><p>“Please shut up.” Arthur counted out some money and handed it over. “I’ll find another assistant.”</p><p>“Arthur—”</p><p>“Goodbye, Merlin.” Arthur turned and headed toward his flat.</p><p>Merlin watched until he couldn’t see Arthur anymore, and then he went home.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~</p>
</div><br/><p>        </p><p>Merlin had a hard time falling asleep that night, and when he woke up the next morning, he felt miserable. He wasn’t ill from being away from the water for too long, he just felt <i>bad</i>. The day before had gone wrong in so many ways, and now he was left without a friend, without a job, without a—</p><p>Merlin realised he hadn’t given Arthur back his camera. It was in his bag on the floor.</p><p>Rolling out of bed with a sigh, Merlin grabbed the camera and looked through the photos he’d taken on the first day of their trip. There were so many of the boat, of the water, of the land in the distance, of Arthur. Arthur looked so happy and carefree on his boat. Merlin hated that he had ruined that.</p><p>He set the camera down on the dresser and went to take a shower, hoping to wash away some of his misery.</p><p>It didn’t really help, but he at least felt clean when he went downstairs to get breakfast. Gaius was gone at the university, which Merlin was grateful for because he didn’t want to be asked about what had happened.</p><p>After he ate, Merlin procrastinated by playing games on his mobile—he found an app that had the game Arthur had taught him—until his battery was low. He had played until lunch, but he found he wasn’t really hungry. He didn’t feel much of anything.</p><p>He knew he had to return the camera, though. And he knew the gallery would be closed the next day, and he didn’t want to prolong seeing Arthur again any more than he had to.</p><p>So he left, stopping by a coffee shop on the way to get a scone as a snack since he knew he should at least try to eat something. He took a photo of it, one last photo to commemorate his time with the camera, and then he went to the gallery.</p><p>No one was there when he went in, so he loitered by his favourite photographs for a while, waiting for Arthur to show his face.</p><p>It was Morgana who finally came through the door in the back. She looked unhappy.</p><p>“Merlin,” she said, “how are you?”</p><p>Merlin didn’t know how to answer that. He held out the camera. “I came to give this back to Arthur. He let me borrow it.”</p><p>“Oh. All right.” She crossed the room and took the camera. “How was your trip?”</p><p>Merlin shrugged. “I don’t know. Did he tell you about it?”</p><p>“Just that you had a row or something. He’s not big on sharing details.”</p><p>Merlin didn’t know what to say to that, either.</p><p>“I’ll give him the camera,” Morgana said.</p><p>“Thanks.” Merlin headed for the door.</p><p>“Merlin,” she called out after him.</p><p>Merlin paused with his hand on the knob. “Yeah?”</p><p>Morgana gave him a small smile. “Don’t be a stranger.”</p><p>Merlin nodded and let himself out.</p><p>He went back home, and when Gaius came back from teaching, he handed Merlin a large envelope.</p><p>“For you,” he said, grinning. “From Alice.”</p><p>Merlin tore open the envelope and pulled out what was inside. There was a birth certificate, a passport, and an ID card. They each had his name on them, and they looked very official.</p><p>“Wow,” Merlin said, holding up the ID. “I look horrible in this photo.”</p><p>Gaius laughed. “Yes, they’re never flattering.”</p><p>Merlin tucked everything back inside the envelope. “Thank you, Gaius.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it. How was your trip, by the way?”</p><p>Merlin clutched the envelope in his hands. “It was fun,” he said. “I like sailing a lot.”</p><p>“Good. Any trouble?”</p><p>Merlin shook his head. Gaius nodded, accepting that as truth, and went to start on dinner.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~</p>
</div><br/><p>        </p><p>Merlin woke up early the next morning, so early that even Gaius wasn’t awake yet. He lay in bed for a bit, thinking over the past few days. The boat trip had been so much fun that first day, and the dinner they’d shared had been lovely, and the bed and breakfast had been so charming.</p><p>And they’d shared a bed. And they’d kissed.</p><p>Really, that was the part Merlin kept getting stuck on. He <i>missed</i> that moment, having Arthur’s lips pressed against his, having Arthur’s hands on him, having his hands on Arthur. He missed the smell of soap from Arthur’s shower, the damp softness of Arthur’s hair, the tiny gasps and quiet moans that had come from both of them. He missed feeling close to Arthur, like there was no space between them at all, like all they had in the world was each other and that moment.</p><p>Thinking about it too much got him hot all over, and that wasn’t a path Merlin wanted to go down. He had been experimenting with his human body, but he didn’t want to think of Arthur while doing that. It felt wrong, considering the state their friendship was in now.</p><p>Pushing all those thoughts aside, Merlin got out of bed and decided to take a walk down to the water to test out his mobile’s camera. Arthur had said it wouldn’t be very good, but it was better than nothing.</p><p>There were a few early morning walkers out, but the beach was mostly empty when he arrived, which gave him plenty of room to take his photos. He focused on getting the sunlight glittering on the water just so, the play of the dark blue water and the light blue sky, the movement of the waves.</p><p>Arthur had been right, the mobile’s camera wasn’t very good. The colours looked all wrong, the size of the photo wasn’t what Merlin was used to dealing with, and the zoom was terrible. No matter what Merlin tried, he couldn’t get what was in front of him to translate into a good picture.</p><p>When he started getting hungry for breakfast, Merlin turned to walk back into town, and he spotted Arthur sitting on the bench, watching the water. He was wearing his hoodie, his hands stuffed in the pocket, and he gave no indication he’d seen Merlin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Merlin considered going up and saying something. He considered ignoring Arthur and going to get breakfast. He considered walking past the bench and trying to get Arthur’s attention.</p><p>In the end, he decided to sit on the other side of the bench and see what happened.</p><p>Arthur tensed as Merlin sat down, but he said nothing and did not look over. Merlin looked out at the water and took another picture. It still wasn’t what he wanted it to be.</p><p>“These mobile camera’s aren’t very good,” he said, just loudly enough for Arthur to hear him.</p><p>“You’ve got a crap mobile, Merlin,” Arthur said, his voice flat.</p><p>“It was my uncle’s old one, he gave it to me.”</p><p>“I thought you’d escaped from some horrible cult or something.”</p><p>Merlin turned to look at Arthur, but Arthur stayed staring at the water. “What?”</p><p>“It was the only thing I could think of, why you’d never been to a museum, why you’d never had alcohol, why you barely had any apps on your mobile, why you were so fucking aloof.”</p><p>“If it would help, you can go back to thinking that.”</p><p>Arthur rolled his eyes. “Do you have any idea how expensive it is to have professional grade cameras insured against loss?” he asked.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Do you even know what insurance is?”</p><p>“I looked it up.”</p><p>Arthur sighed, stood up, and walked off without saying goodbye.</p><p>Merlin stayed on the bench, watching the waves breaking. That hadn’t gone very well, but he supposed it could have gone much worse. At least Arthur was talking to him again.</p><p>Deciding to consider that a win, Merlin went to go find breakfast, and after that, he went to the library.</p><p>Gwen was behind the desk, scanning in some books.</p><p>“Good morning,” she said, smiling brightly when she saw him. “What will you be reading today?”</p><p>“I wanted to get a library card, actually,” Merlin said. He pulled his ID card out of his pocket and handed it over.</p><p>“Do you have proof of your address?” Gwen asked.</p><p>Merlin’s heart sank. He’d forgotten all about that requirement in his excitement of getting the rest of his papers.</p><p>“Ah, no, I…”</p><p>Gwen gave him back his ID. “It doesn’t have to be anything fancy, just a bill with your name, or even a magazine, or a letter, just something.”</p><p>“Right. I’ll try again, then.”</p><p>“Anything I can help you with in the meantime?”</p><p>“No, thank you.” Merlin left, feeling a little deflated. He went back home and asked Gaius how to get proof of his address.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Gaius said, apparently stumped. “I could put a bill in your name, but I don’t even get paper statements, everything’s done online.”</p><p>“It’s all right,” Merlin said. At least he could still visit the library and read books there. And there was the bookstore, if he really wanted to bring something home with him.</p><p>Gaius went to make lunch, and Merlin went up to his room to look through the photos he’d taken at the beach.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~</p>
</div><br/><p>        </p><p>Merlin went back to the beach the next morning, but Arthur wasn’t there. He sat on the bench anyway, taking photos of the seagulls that kept coming to land nearby. When he got bored of that, he went to the library.</p><p>He didn’t see Gwen anywhere, so he found a random book and a spot to read it in, and he stayed there until it was time to get lunch.</p><p>He couldn’t decide where to go, though, and found himself wandering. He wasn’t very hungry, but he didn’t know what else to do except get food. Except…</p><p>Deciding to push his luck, Merlin went to the gallery.</p><p>When he stepped inside, he found Gwen, Morgana, and Arthur all chatting together. Morgana spotted him first, and she waved him over.</p><p>“Hi, Merlin,” she said, smiling widely. “You know Gwen, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, hi.” Merlin flashed Gwen a smile and glanced at Arthur. He was definitely not smiling.</p><p>“Hi,” Gwen said. “I didn’t know you knew Morgana and Arthur.”</p><p>“He’s our biggest fan right now,” Morgana said. “In here nearly every day looking at the art.”</p><p>“You’ve been cheating on the library?” Gwen teased.</p><p>“You like the library?” Morgana asked.</p><p>“He’s in there all the time,” Gwen said. “Have you got proof of your address yet?”</p><p>“What kind of question is that?” Arthur asked.</p><p>“For a library card,” Gwen said.</p><p>“I’m still working on it,” Merlin said.</p><p>“Well, you know where to find me once you have it.”</p><p>“Merlin, I’m afraid we’re closing for lunch,” Morgana said. “Arthur’s just agreed to come out to eat with us.”</p><p>“You both work too hard,” Gwen said.</p><p>“Actually.” Morgana grinned, and Merlin knew what was coming next. “Why don’t you join us?”</p><p>Merlin glanced at Arthur again. He’d gone rigid.</p><p>“I shouldn’t,” Merlin said. “I’ve…”</p><p>“Got other plans?” Morgana asked, laughing. “Come on, it’ll be fun. There’s a very cute little place a few streets over that we love. Come with us, please?”</p><p>Merlin looked at Arthur, waiting patiently until Arthur looked his way. He raised his eyebrows, and Arthur shrugged, looking resigned.</p><p>“All right,” Merlin said.</p><p>Morgana clapped her hands. “Marvellous. Well, let’s go, I’m starved.”</p><p>Merlin followed them out of the gallery and found himself walking next to Arthur, as Gwen and Morgana were leading the way.</p><p>“Thanks,” Merlin said, careful to keep his voice quiet so as to not be overheard.</p><p>“For what?” Arthur asked.</p><p>“For letting me tag along.”</p><p>Arthur shrugged. “Morgana’s hard to say no to.”</p><p>“So you don’t mind?”</p><p>“Of course I mind.” Arthur held out his hand. “Let me see your pictures.”</p><p>Merlin handed over his mobile and Arthur looked through his beach photos.</p><p>“Your camera really is crap,” he said, giving the mobile back.</p><p>“I know. Maybe I’ll be able to afford a real one after I get a job.”</p><p>“Good luck finding a job that’ll pay you under the table <i>and</i> pay you enough for a nice camera.”</p><p>“Oh, I got my papers,” Merlin said. “So I can get a regular job now.”</p><p>“Papers?”</p><p>“Passport, birth certificate, that kind of thing.”</p><p>Arthur shook his head. “All that and you still can’t get a library card.”</p><p>“All the house bills are in Gaius’s name.”</p><p>Arthur said nothing in response to that, but a minute later they reached the restaurant. They were seated inside near the window, Gwen and Morgana on one side of the table and Arthur and Merlin on the other.</p><p>The meal was mostly spent asking Merlin questions, Gwen about what books he liked to read and Morgana about what art he liked. Arthur stayed quiet, focused on his food and the ale he’d ordered. Merlin felt awkward answering so many questions about himself, skirting around why he didn’t know many authors or artists, when Arthur was sat right there, knowing the truth about Merlin.</p><p>“I notice no one’s asking <i>me</i> who my favourite writers and painters are,” Arthur finally said once he’d finished eating.</p><p>“No one cares about you,” Morgana said.</p><p>Arthur made an offended noise, but when Merlin looked over, he was smiling.</p><p>“You’d probably just say your favourite artist is yourself,” Gwen said, grinning.</p><p>“I would never. Merlin might say I’m his favourite, though.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t,” Merlin said even though it was a lie. He hoped it wasn’t an obvious one.</p><p>Morgana glanced at Gwen before setting her gaze on Merlin. “Wouldn’t you though?”</p><p>“I’m my favourite artist,” Merlin said. “Obviously.”</p><p>“Do you make art?” Gwen asked.</p><p>“He takes photos. Arthur’s been teaching him, I think,” Morgana said.</p><p>“Aw, you’ve got a protégé,” Gwen said.</p><p>Arthur just smirked.</p><p>“A muse is more like it,” Morgana said. Arthur opened his mouth, probably to protest, but Morgana cut him off. “I’m going to head back to reopen the gallery.”</p><p>She and Gwen handed over some bills and then left, arm in arm and smiling.</p><p>“They’re kind of awful, aren’t they?” Arthur asked. He drained the last of his ale.</p><p>“I like them,” Merlin said.</p><p>“You would. Excuse me.” Arthur got up and went toward the loos.</p><p>Merlin leaned back in his chair and sighed. He was having a hard time deciphering Arthur’s actions. He couldn’t tell if he was still angry. He couldn’t tell if Arthur might be interested in continuing their friendship. He couldn’t tell if Arthur might still be interested in more than a friendship. He was at least talking to Merlin again, which was better than nothing.</p><p>The waiter dropped off their cheque and Merlin counted out enough money to cover his and Arthur’s lunches and stacked his bills on top of what Morgana and Gwen had left.</p><p>“How much do I owe?” Arthur asked when he came back.</p><p>“I got it.”</p><p>“No you don’t. How much?”</p><p>“Arthur, it’s fine.”</p><p>“Merlin—”</p><p>“Let me do this,” Merlin said. “Please.”</p><p>Arthur looked at him, the first time they’d made any eye contact since Merlin had been in his true form in front of Arthur.</p><p>“Look,” Arthur said. “You tried to drown me. I don’t know if that’s something I can get past.”</p><p>“I didn’t,” Merlin said, not sure Arthur would ever understand. “I tried to save you. I lost everything because of it.”</p><p>Arthur sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know what you want me to say.”</p><p>“I just want to go back to the way things were.”</p><p>“I can’t do that.” Arthur stood. “Thanks for lunch,” he said, and then he walked out.</p><p>Merlin scrubbed his hands over his face and waited, giving enough time for Arthur to get back to the gallery, before leaving and going back to Gaius’s.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~</p>
</div><br/><p>        </p><p>Merlin spent the next two days sitting on the sofa and watching telly. He didn’t feel comfortable going back to the gallery after his conversation with Arthur. He didn’t have the energy to go back to the library and tell Gwen he still didn’t have proof of address. He didn’t want to go out and continue taking pictures with his crap mobile camera.</p><p>“Merlin,” Gaius said on the second afternoon. “Are you well?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Merlin said.</p><p>“Normally you like to go out.”</p><p>Merlin shrugged. “Maybe I got sick of going out.”</p><p>“Aren’t you meant to be assisting Arthur with his photographs?”</p><p>Merlin didn’t have the heart to explain that he wasn’t doing that anymore.</p><p>“Well,” Gaius said when he didn’t respond, “I’m going to do the shopping, is there anything in particular you want?”</p><p>“No, thanks. Do you need any help?”</p><p>“No, but you’re welcome to come along if you want to get out of the house.”</p><p>Merlin didn’t, so he stayed on the sofa while Gaius went out. He felt a little pathetic. Maybe he was a little pathetic. He just didn’t know what else to do with himself.</p><p>Gaius came back a while later, his arms weighed down with bags and the mail clutched in one hand. Merlin stood to help Gaius bring the bags in, and he unpacked them all in the kitchen while Gaius sorted the mail.</p><p>“Merlin,” he called from the living room.</p><p>Merlin stuck his head out of the kitchen.</p><p>“Merlin, you’ve got mail somehow.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make any sense.”</p><p>“It’s from Arthur Pendragon,” Gaius said, reading off the envelope. He looked up. “Why is he sending you mail?”</p><p>“I have no idea.” Merlin took the envelope. It was definitely addressed to him, and it had definitely come through the post. There was a stamp on it and everything. And Arthur’s address was in the other corner.</p><p>“What’s in it?” Gaius asked.</p><p>Merlin tore open the side of the envelope. There was a single sheet of paper inside with a single sentence on it.</p><p>
  <i>Go get your library card</i>
</p><p>“Merlin?” Gaius asked.</p><p>“It’s just a note,” Merlin said. He folded the letter up and slipped it back inside the envelope. “I have to run out, do you need anything?”</p><p>“I just did the shopping,” Gaius reminded him.</p><p>“Right. I’ll be back.”</p><p>Merlin hurried out of the house and made straight for the library, hoping Gwen would be working her shift.</p><p>She was, and he found her behind the desk as usual.</p><p>“Merlin,” she said as he approached. “How are you?”</p><p>“I’m terrific.” Merlin handed over the letter. “Proof of my address.”</p><p>Gwen took the envelope and examined it. “That was very nice of Arthur,” she said, grinning. “Can I see your ID again?”</p><p>Merlin gave her his ID, and a few minutes later, Gwen gave it back, along with the letter and a brand new library card.</p><p>“Here you are,” she said. “Now you can check out anything you like.”</p><p>“Do you have any books on photography?”</p><p>Gwen led him over to a computer and helped him figure out how to look up books in their catalogue, and then she showed him where to find the books on photography. Merlin picked two of them and brought them over to the desk to check out.</p><p>“Anything else I can help you with?” Gwen asked as she scanned the books.</p><p>“No, you’ve been excellent.”</p><p>Gwen laughed. “You’ve very sweet, Merlin.” She handed him his books. “These are due back in three weeks.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re very welcome. I hope you’ll continue to visit in the meantime.”</p><p>“Oh, you can’t keep me away that easily,” Merlin said.</p><p>Gwen smiled and gave him a wave as he left. Merlin took his books home and up to his room, where he stayed up reading about the philosophy of photography and art in general, about composition, about light, about colour, about exposure and shutter speeds and filters. He read about how to develop film in dark rooms, best practices for digital photography, what kinds of lenses were beneficial in what situations. There was so much to learn, and he wanted to learn it all.</p><p>He took a short break to eat dinner with Gaius, but then he went straight back up to his room to keep reading.</p><p>When he finally grew tired and it was time for bed, Merlin pulled out his mobile and opened his text conversation with Arthur. He started at the screen for a while, trying to decide what to say, eventually deciding to keep it simple.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Thank you</i>
  </b>
</p><p>He went to clean himself up in the bathroom, and when he came back, Arthur’s reply was waiting for him.</p><p>
  <b>You’re welcome</b>
</p><p>It wasn’t much, but it was enough for now, and Merlin got into bed with a smile.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~</p>
</div><br/><p>        </p><p>Merlin spent the next few days between the library and his room, reading up on photography as well as anything else he came across that sparked his interest. It gave him something to do, something to focus on, since he no longer had the gallery to help him kill time.</p><p>He woke up ill again one morning, on a day when Gaius was out teaching, so he had to get himself to the water. He swam for a long time, circling the area where the merfolk lived, pushing and pulling on the water with his magic, relishing in the freedom and sense of belonging he had.</p><p>But he didn’t really belong. Not anymore.</p><p>Not that he felt he belonged much more on land. He almost had, getting a job and making a friend. He had come so close to finding something he could be a part of.</p><p>Now he didn’t quite belong either place.</p><p>One morning, when he got bored of reading about pirates, Merlin went out to the beach to try to take pictures using his mobile’s again. The camera hadn’t gotten any better, but he wanted to put some of his new knowledge to use.</p><p>Arthur was on the bench, drinking something steaming out of a paper cup, probably that coffee he seemed to like. Merlin gave him his space, taking pictures and giving him time to leave if he wanted.</p><p>At one point, Arthur got up to throw away his cup, but then he sat right back down on the bench.</p><p>Deciding to take that as an invitation, Merlin sat down on the opposite side.</p><p>“How did you know my address?” he asked.</p><p>Arthur didn’t look at him. “Looked up your uncle. Gaius isn’t a very common name, wasn’t hard to find.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>They sat in silence for a while, Merlin fiddling with his mobile and Arthur just staring out at the water.</p><p>“Morgana misses you round the gallery,” Arthur finally said.</p><p>“She does?”</p><p>“She keeps asking after you. It’s annoying.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Arthur shrugged.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be at the gallery right now?” Merlin asked.</p><p>“It’s closed today.”</p><p>“Ah.” Merlin had lost track of the days. “Right. Doing anything good on your day off?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Hey.” Merlin waited until Arthur looked over at him. “Look, I know we won’t get back to… to where we were that night, but can’t we try to be friends?”</p><p>Arthur sighed and looked out at the water again. “I don’t know what ‘friends’ would look like for us.”</p><p>“So, we make it up as we go along. That’s all I’ve done for the past month. I like to think I’m getting pretty good at it.”</p><p>“Yeah? What do you suggest, then?”</p><p>Merlin thought about it. “Come over to mine,” he said. “We can play cards, watch telly. I can attempt to cook you lunch. You can look at my photos. We can figure it out.”</p><p>Arthur was silent for a long moment. “Your uncle won’t mind?”</p><p>“He’s at a conference,” Merlin said.</p><p>Arthur cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter. “All right.”</p><p>“Really?” Merlin asked. He hadn’t thought that would work.</p><p>“Really.”</p><p>“Okay! Um, follow me, then.” Merlin got up, and Arthur followed, and they walked to Gaius’s house in silence. Merlin didn’t mind it, though. It wasn’t a tense silence, and Arthur didn’t seem to be bothered by it, either. They were just walking together, and there was nothing to say about it.</p><p>When they reached the house, Merlin gave Arthur a quick tour of the ground floor and then got out a deck of cards so they could play the game Arthur had taught him on the boat. Merlin had been playing it on his mobile, gradually learning the strategy, and he wanted to see if he could win.</p><p>He couldn’t. Arthur still beat him every round, despite his best efforts, but he had fun, anyway. Arthur got chatty as they played, which Merlin liked despite most of his chatter consisting of calling Merlin an idiot.</p><p>“One last round?” Arthur asked, shuffling their cards after yet another victory. “I’ll go easy on you this time. I’ll even let you cheat.”</p><p>“How could I cheat?”</p><p>“I don’t know, you’ve got magic, don’t you? I’m sure there’s a way.”</p><p>Merlin kept his eyes on the cards in Arthur’s hands. “My magic doesn’t work out of the water.”</p><p>“Oh? That’s a shame.”</p><p>“It is. I miss it.”</p><p>Arthur shuffled one last time and dealt their hands. “Do you miss living out there? Back where you came from?”</p><p>Merlin looked at his hand and started rearranging his cards. “I miss my mum. And my friends. I miss my students. I miss my magic. I miss my home.”</p><p>“Do you miss your tail?”</p><p>Merlin shrugged. “I guess. I miss being able to swim.”</p><p>“Your tail…” Arthur paused and licked his lips. “It was sort of… beautiful. And <i>very</i> purple.”</p><p>Merlin smiled. “Yeah. Did you like it?”</p><p>“Mhm. Can you go back?” Arthur asked, avoiding Merlin’s gaze. “Like, after you serve your sentence or whatever?”</p><p>“No.” Merlin’s chest tightened at the thought. “I’ll get killed if I go back.”</p><p>“Killed?” Arthur asked like he didn’t believe it. “For saving me?”</p><p>Merlin nodded. “Are you going to go, or what?”</p><p>Arthur played his turn, and they went through the round in silence. Merlin lost, again.</p><p>“I think it’s time for lunch,” he said, collecting their cards to put back in the box. “You can beat me some more after we eat.”</p><p>“Should we order delivery?”</p><p>“I can cook. What would you like?” Merlin asked.</p><p>“I’m not picky. Make whatever you’re in the mood for. You said you like eggs, right?”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“Make eggs, then.”</p><p>“You want scrambled eggs for lunch?” Merlin asked.</p><p>Arthur shrugged. “Sure. Maybe with some toast.”</p><p>Merlin tossed Arthur the box of cards and went into the kitchen. To his surprise, Arthur followed.</p><p>“How does cooking work under water?” he asked.</p><p>“We eat fish and kelp,” Merlin said, pulling out the eggs. He started cracking them into a large bowl.</p><p>“How did you live without chocolate?”</p><p>“Same way I do now, I guess.”</p><p>“Wait, you’ve never had chocolate?” Arthur asked, sounding offended.</p><p>“No, should I have?”</p><p>“I have to fix this,” Arthur said. “I’m going to go get some.”</p><p>“What, now?” Merlin looked over his shoulder to see Arthur leaving the kitchen.</p><p>“I’ll be back!” Arthur shouted, and then he left out the front door.</p><p>Merlin smirked and went back to his egg cracking. He mixed them up and got out a pan to warm on the stove. He put bread in the toaster and poured the eggs into the pan, letting them sit for a minute before starting to stir them.</p><p>He was just serving the eggs onto plates when there was banging on the door. He opened it, and Arthur was on the other side, his face red and his chest heaving.</p><p>“I ran,” he said, holding up a small bag. “We’ll eat this after.”</p><p>“Does chocolate go well with eggs?” Merlin asked as Arthur stepped inside.</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p>“Then why—”</p><p>“Because it’s a tragedy your uncle hasn’t given you chocolate in the <i>month</i> you’ve been on land.”</p><p>Merlin shrugged and brought out their plates of eggs and toast from the kitchen to the dining table.</p><p>“Do you not have tea?” Arthur asked as he sat down.</p><p>“Don’t think Gaius has any tea,” Merlin said. “I’ve never had any.”</p><p>Arthur looked incredulous. “What kind of Englishmen are you?”</p><p>“The mermish kind?”</p><p>Arthur laughed, shaking his head. “Mental. That’ll be next on the list.”</p><p>“The list of Very Odd Things About Merlin?” Merlin asked, smiling.</p><p>“The list of Things Merlin Needs to Try.”</p><p>“I appreciate you taking an interest.”</p><p>“Well, someone’s got to,” Arthur said. He spent the rest of their meal going over other things Merlin needed to try, like cake and horseback riding and jigsaw puzzles and the zoo and something called a pride parade. He kept listing off dishes and cuisines he wanted Merlin to try, cocktails he thought a newbie drinker like Merlin might enjoy, wine and cheese pairings he recommended. He had so many opinions, Merlin felt like he had more than a lifetime of things to try out under Arthur’s orders.</p><p>“And IKEA, of course,” Arthur said after he’d finished eating. He’d eaten all his eggs and all of the insides of the toast, leaving just the crust on his plate.</p><p>“What’s IKEA?”</p><p>“A wondrous maze of Swedish ingenuity.”</p><p>Merlin had no idea what that meant.</p><p>“Didn’t you say something about me looking at your photos?” Arthur asked.</p><p>Merlin handed over his mobile and took their plates into the kitchen to wash later. When he came back out, Arthur was scrolling through the pictures on his phone, that familiar serious expression on his face. Merlin sat back down and watched him, studying his reactions. Sometimes he held the mobile closer to get a better look, sometimes farther to get a different perspective. Sometimes he zoomed in on a photo, sometimes he scrolled right past a photo, sometimes he spent what felt like a full minute staring at a single photo.</p><p>“You’ve got better,” he said, giving Merlin back the mobile. “Camera’s still crap, but you’ve a real eye for it.”</p><p>“Thanks. I, uh… checked out some photography books with my library card.”</p><p>Arthur grinned. “Yeah? Glad you’re putting it to good use.”</p><p>“I am. Thanks again for that.”</p><p>Arthur shrugged. “Happy to help.”</p><p>They looked at each other for a moment, and Merlin’s gaze fell to Arthur’s lips. They looked just the way they had that night at the bed and breakfast, full and soft and begging for a kiss.</p><p>Merlin dragged his gaze back up to Arthur’s eyes and found Arthur still watching him.</p><p>“Telly?” Merlin asked, surprised to hear his voice come out as whisper.</p><p>Arthur nodded, and they moved to the sofa. They sat on opposite ends, and Merlin let Arthur flip through the channels until he found something he wanted to watch.</p><p>They spent the afternoon like that, barely speaking to each other, just watching various shows of Arthur’s choosing until it started getting dark outside and Gaius finally came home.</p><p>“This is Arthur,” Merlin said when Gaius just stared at him. “Hope you don’t mind that I had company.”</p><p>“Not at all. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>Arthur stood to shake Gaius’s hand. “You, too.”</p><p>“Well, don’t let me interrupt you. I’m knackered after that conference. It was full of boring old people. I’m going to take a shower. Do you boys need anything?”</p><p>“No,” Merlin said. “Enjoy.”</p><p>Gaius disappeared upstairs, and Arthur shut off the telly.</p><p>“Should we go out for dinner?” he asked. “My treat. Or I can cook for you over at mine.”</p><p>Merlin was surprised that Arthur was willing to keep their day going after how hesitant he’d been that morning. He agreed, and they walked over to Arthur’s flat.</p><p>“I make a mean pasta,” Arthur said as he led Merlin up the stairs and into his flat. “And we’ve still got to eat that chocolate.”</p><p>“Does chocolate go well with pasta?”</p><p>“It doesn’t not. Oh, and I’ll make you tea. Here,” Arthur picked up a camera from his table and handed it over. “You can borrow that again, if you like. If you’re sick of trying to take photos on your mobile.”</p><p>Merlin checked, and it was the same camera Arthur had leant him before. “Are you sure?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah. I don’t need it, I’ve got others. Have a seat, I’m going to make tea. What do you think you’ll like?” He rattled off a bunch of different kinds of tea, eventually laughing when he saw how Merlin was just staring at him. “I’ll start you off with something simple.”</p><p>He went into the kitchen, and Merlin stayed by the table to look through the photos on the camera. All of the ones he’d taken were still on there, and it didn’t look like Arthur had added any new ones. He scrolled through the pictures from their boat trips, hoping he’d get another opportunity to sail with Arthur now they were on speaking terms again.</p><p>Merlin went to see what Arthur was doing and saw him rummaging around in the cupboards. He lifted the camera up and started taking pictures, trying to adjust the camera settings for indoor lighting.</p><p>Arthur looked over his shoulder at the clicking noise and smiled. “What’re you doing?”</p><p>“Practising.”</p><p>Arthur shook his head and pulled out some tea bags. He got out mugs as well, and a bowl of sugar and milk from the fridge.</p><p>“Tea seems complicated,” Merlin said, taking a photo of everything.</p><p>“I’ve got honey around here somewhere,” Arthur said, going back to digging in his cupboards. “What else goes with tea?”</p><p>“Don’t know why you’re asking me.”</p><p>Arthur chuckled, turning back around with a jar of honey in his hand, and Merlin snapped a picture of his smile.</p><p>“You—” Arthur went a bit red. “You don’t have to take pictures of <i>me</i> to practice, do you?”</p><p>“Does it bother you?”</p><p>“No,” Arthur said after a pause.</p><p>Merlin took another picture. “Good.”</p><p>Arthur took out the chocolate he’d bought earlier and unwrapped it, handing Merlin a piece.</p><p>“Does chocolate go well with tea?” Merlin asked, looking at the brown square in his hand.</p><p>“Why not?” Arthur took his own bite of chocolate, and Merlin took a photo of him enjoying it before trying his piece. It was sweet yet bitter, and it was delicious. Merlin popped the rest of the piece in his mouth and let it melt over his tongue.</p><p>“Good?” Arthur asked.</p><p>Merlin nodded, grinning.</p><p>“See? Told you it was a tragedy you hadn’t had any yet.”</p><p>“Yes, truly Gaius has neglected me.”</p><p>Arthur laughed, and Merlin took another photo.</p><p>“Give me that,” Arthur said, taking the camera out of Merlin’s hands hand turning it around on him. He snapped a photo of Merlin, and then another, and then a third, taking a step closer each time.</p><p>Merlin stayed where he was, watching Arthur come closer until they were toe to toe. The camera stayed between them, filtering Arthur’s gaze and obscuring Merlin’s view.</p><p>“Arthur?” Merlin asked.</p><p>Arthur lowered the camera, his gaze falling on Merlin. They were standing so close.</p><p>The kettle clicked off, and Merlin jumped, startled.</p><p>“Tea,” Arthur said, sounding lost. He handed the camera back and stepped away to pour them water. He handed a mug to Merlin. “It’s hot,” he said.</p><p>“Well, I figured that much.”</p><p>Merlin blew into his mug a few times, watching the steam rise up, feeling it curl around his face. He could hear Arthur doing the same.</p><p>When he felt confident the tea was at an acceptable temperature, Merlin took a sip.</p><p>“Well?” Arthur asked.</p><p>Merlin took another sip. “It’s… not horrible,” he decided. “Better than coffee, at least.”</p><p>“Try some sugar,” Arthur suggested, holding out the bowl. Merlin put two spoonfuls in before he pulled it away again. “Start with that,” he said, sounding amused.</p><p>Merlin tried another sip and found it to be more tolerable. “That’s better,” he said.</p><p>Arthur led Merlin out of the kitchen and over to his computer so he could show Merlin how he edited his photos after taking them. His screen was huge and bright, and the colours looked amazing on it. He showed Merlin the photos he’d taken on their overnight trip, of all the fish, and Merlin kept leaning in closer and closer, mesmerised.</p><p>“You’re very good,” he said when Arthur ran out of photos to show him.</p><p>Arthur chuckled. “Thanks. I do try.” He stood and took their empty mugs back to the kitchen.</p><p>Merlin followed and picked up the camera again, taking photos of Arthur putting everything away.</p><p>“You really can’t help yourself, can you?” Arthur asked.</p><p>“Why should I?”</p><p>Arthur said nothing to that, just held out his hand. Merlin gave him the camera, and Arthur looked through the photos.</p><p>“What do you see when you take these?” he asked.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“What do you see?” Arthur asked again.</p><p>“I see… I see you.” Merlin wasn’t sure how else to explain it.</p><p>Arthur gave the camera back, showing Merlin a picture of himself. “You see me?” he asked.</p><p>Merlin looked at the photo. It was a close up of Arthur’s face in profile as he had been looking through a cupboard. He had a sharp jawline, a strong line to his nose, bright blue eyes, cheekbones the light played with, plump lips sporting a smile.</p><p>“Yes,” Merlin said.</p><p>“Your emotions show in your work,” Arthur said after a moment. “When you’re frustrated or bored, you take wider shots. When you’re more interested, you get right up close.”</p><p>“How can you tell?”</p><p>“I’ve been looking through your photos for weeks, Merlin. It’s not hard to spot a pattern. You start off far away and then, as something grabs your attention, you move in closer and closer.”</p><p>Merlin wasn’t sure what to say.</p><p>“What do you see when you look at that photo?” Arthur asked, gesturing at the camera.</p><p>Merlin looked at it again. After what Arthur had said, all he could see in the photo was how he felt about Arthur, how interested he was in Arthur, how much he wanted Arthur.</p><p>Arthur could clearly see all that in the photo, too.</p><p>Merlin scrolled back to the pictures Arthur had taken of Merlin. They were same, starting farther back and then getting closer and closer.</p><p>“There’s something about you,” Arthur said, his voice soft. “I thought it was just the strangeness, the mystery. But I know your secrets now, and I still…” He sighed. “You gave up everything for me.”</p><p>“To be fair, I didn’t know I was doing that. I didn’t know <i>you</i>.”</p><p>“That’s a lot less romantic.”</p><p>Merlin couldn’t help but smile. Arthur was trying to be romantic?</p><p>Arthur took a step closer, pulling the camera out of Merlin’s hands and setting it on the counter. “You’re making this very difficult for me,” he whispered.</p><p>He stepped closer again, and Merlin’s breath hitched as he came into Merlin’s space.</p><p>“Do you…” Arthur licked his lips. “Do you want this, or…”</p><p>“Yes,” Merlin breathed, and Arthur closed in on him.</p><p>It was soft at first, just lips brushing against lips, and then it morphed into something very different from the kisses they’d shared at the bed and breakfast. This kiss was possessive, hungry. It made Merlin feel wanted, and it made him feel <i>want</i>.</p><p>Arthur got his hands on Merlin’s waist, pressing against him, and Merlin slid his hands into Arthur’s hair. They swayed, too occupied with getting more of each other, and Arthur turned them to push Merlin up against a wall. He leaned his whole body against Merlin’s, and Merlin sighed, warmed and lit up and greedy. He tried to pull Arthur even closer, wanting more, and Arthur groaned into their kiss.</p><p>“Merlin.” Arthur’s voice was all breathy. He kissed up Merlin’s jaw to his ear.</p><p>A sound escaped Merlin as Arthur’s lips dragged down his neck. He clutched at Arthur’s arms, trying to anchor himself as Arthur began kissing and licking and nipping sensitive spots he hadn’t even known he had.</p><p>When Merlin’s breath grew ragged and his grip slack, Arthur kissed back up to his lips. He reached between them, pushing his hand down, and then his palm was pressed to Merlin’s cock. Merlin gasped and dug his fingers into Arthur’s arms, overwhelmed and anchored to the spot.</p><p>“Merlin,” Arthur dragged his lips back to Merlin’s ear. “How much do you know about…”</p><p>“About sex?” Merlin guessed. Arthur nodded. “I’ve read about it.”</p><p>“But you’ve never…”</p><p>“With myself, I have. Um… merfolk don’t… it’s different.”</p><p>“Okay.” Arthur pressed his forehead to Merlin’s. “We’ll go slow.”</p><p>“I don’t want to slow down,” Merlin said.</p><p>Arthur smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Merlin’s lips. “Are you sure?” Merlin nodded. “You can always let me know if you want to stop.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Will you?”</p><p>“Will I what?” Merlin asked, eager to get back to the good stuff.</p><p>“Let me know if you want to stop.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Okay.” Arthur got his hand between them again, and Merlin arched into his touch. Arthur palmed him for a while, rubbing the length of his cock, and Merlin lost himself in the slow rhythm of it. He let his hands drop to his sides and leaned his head against the wall, giving Arthur access to whatever he wanted.</p><p>Arthur pulled his hand away to pinch one of Merlin’s nipples.</p><p>“Ow,” Merlin said, laughing and holding a hand over his nipple to keep Arthur from doing it again. “What was that for?”</p><p>“Just making sure you’re still with me.”</p><p>“I’m here,” Merlin said. He snaked his arms around Arthur’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss.</p><p>Arthur’s hands moved to Merlin’s back, holding him tight. Merlin liked the way he felt wrapped in Arthur, liked the way they were so entangled, liked the way Arthur was getting possessive and hungry with his kiss again.</p><p>Merlin inhaled sharply as Arthur lifted the hem of his shirt and got a hand onto his bare back. His hand was warm and sure, and Merlin wanted it to touch him everywhere.</p><p>Arthur pulled back to get Merlin out of his shirt, and Merlin helped him out of his. Arthur’s chest was broad, sculpted, dusted with blond hairs and freckles from the sun. Merlin traced his muscles, and Arthur went very still, letting Merlin explore him.</p><p>He trailed his fingers lower, brushing over his abs, then lower, skirting his navel, then lower still until his hand came to rest near the swell of Arthur’s cock. He glanced up to see Arthur watching him.</p><p>“Can I…”</p><p>Arthur nodded, and Merlin undid Arthur’s flies. He tugged on Arthur’s jeans, trying to get them down on his hips, and Arthur took his hands.</p><p>“Let’s get out of the kitchen, shall we?” he asked, lacing his fingers with Merlin’s.</p><p>Merlin nodded and let Arthur tug him through the rest of the flat and into the bedroom. When Arthur let go of his hands, Merlin hurried to get out of the rest of his clothes. Once he was naked, he looked up to see Arthur watching, smiling.</p><p>“What?” Merlin asked.</p><p>“Nothing.” Arthur started to undress. “I like that you’re not shy.”</p><p>“Why should I be shy?”</p><p>Arthur didn’t respond, just finished taking off his clothes and beckoned Merlin to his bed. He got on first, scooting up toward his pillows, and Merlin crawled on after, hovering over him for a kiss.</p><p>“Come here,” Arthur said, pulling Merlin’s sides.</p><p>Merlin wasn’t sure what he meant, but he straddled Arthur’s lap to get closer, more aligned, and their cocks brushed against each other.</p><p>“Oh,” Merlin said, pushing closer still. It felt good to move against Arthur like that. Really good. And Arthur let him, let him dictate what they did and how fast they did it, so Merlin carried on, rocking against Arthur’s cock until Arthur reached between them to hold their cocks in his hand, better lining them up. Merlin pushed into Arthur’s hand and let out a moan.</p><p>Arthur leaned up for a kiss and Merlin gave it to him, bracing himself on the bed with his hands and still trying to thrust against Arthur’s cock.</p><p>“Merlin,” Arthur whispered, breaking the kiss. “What do you want to do?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Do you want… anything else, or…”</p><p>Merlin sat up on Arthur’s thighs, looking down at his flushed chest and where his hand was still wrapped around them both. Merlin reached down and pushed Arthur’s hand away, replacing it with his own and then letting go of his own cock to focus on Arthur’s. It was odd, not having any kind of idea if he was doing it right, but Arthur didn’t complain. Rather, he arched into it, his breathing shallow, his gaze glued to Merlin’s hand.</p><p>“Is this good?” Merlin asked, and Arthur nodded, looking up at him. There was colour high on his cheeks, and his hair was a mess. Merlin wondered if he looked the same.</p><p>Arthur reached for Merlin’s cock, and Merlin sighed as he started stroking it, trying to keep his focus on what he was doing to Arthur and not on how good it felt to have Arthur doing the same to him.</p><p>Arthur was clearly more practiced, more sure, and he seemed to have a technique. It wasn’t long before Merlin was squirming and panting, struggling to keep his grip on Arthur’s cock.</p><p>“Slow down,” Merlin said when he felt himself tensing. He wasn’t ready for this to be over.</p><p>Arthur pulled Merlin down for a kiss. “Let me,” he said as he gripped a little tighter.</p><p>Merlin huffed and braced himself with both hands on the bed, panting against Arthur’s lips. “Arthur,” he moaned, feeling so on edge, so close to the point of no return, so close to something staggeringly new. It was one thing to do this by himself, but another thing entirely to let another person do it for him, and he was overcome by the moment, the heat, the closeness.</p><p>“Let me see,” Arthur whispered, and Merlin shuddered and cried out as it hit him. He struggled to stay up and not collapse onto Arthur as Arthur stroked him through it, his muscles trembling, his whole world narrowed to the pulsing of his cock and the way Arthur kept pulling at him.</p><p>As Arthur continued, Merlin’s hips started twitching and jerking, the sensations far too much. His cock was getting sensitive, the head especially, and Arthur kept brushing his fingers over it.</p><p>Merlin sat up and pulled Arthur’s hand away, holding it to his thigh instead. He took a few deep breaths, staring down at Arthur, and Arthur just smiled up at him.</p><p>“How was that?” he asked when Merlin had caught his breath.</p><p>Merlin looked down at the mess covering Arthur’s chest. “Good,” he said and was surprised to hear how strained his voice was. “Great.”</p><p>Arthur chuckled. “Yeah?”</p><p>Merlin nodded and reached for Arthur’s cock. He arched into it, making a hissing sort of noise.</p><p>“Merlin,” he groaned, his voice nice and low.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Arthur ran his hand over his chest, wiping up Merlin’s mess, and then pushed Merlin’s hand off his cock so he could stroke it himself. He bit his lip as he did so, looking pained, so Merlin leaned down for a kiss.</p><p>“Can I help?” he asked.</p><p>Arthur’s breathing was shallow, uneven. He was close, and Merlin desperately wanted to see him come. He brushed his fingers over one of Arthur’s nipples, and Arthur gasped, locking eyes with him.</p><p>“Good?” Merlin asked. Arthur nodded, so Merlin did it again. Arthur let out a low moan, and Merlin leaned down to lick across his nipple.</p><p>“Merlin,” Arthur said, his voice strained, and then he came, arching off the bed, panting wildly.</p><p>Merlin stayed where he was, licking, sucking even, until Arthur let go of his cock and collapsed back on the bed.</p><p>“Christ,” he muttered, splaying his hand over the new mess on his stomach.</p><p>Merlin looked up, ready to go in for a kiss, but Arthur started laughing.</p><p>“What?” Merlin asked, sitting up.</p><p>“It got in your hair,” Arthur said, still laughing.</p><p>Merlin reached up, but Arthur grabbed his wrist with his clean hand.</p><p>“Don’t touch,” he said, pulling on Merlin’s hand until Merlin leaned down for a kiss. “We’ll take a shower.”</p><p>“All right.”</p><p>“And then I think I promised dinner.”</p><p>“You did.”</p><p>Arthur grinned and shifted up to give Merlin a long, smiling kiss.</p><p>“Shower?” he asked when they finally broke apart.</p><p>Merlin nodded and let Arthur tug him off the bed and toward the bathroom.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~</p>
</div><br/><p>        </p><p>Merlin woke up with his face buried in Arthur’s hair. When he took a deep breath, he could smell the shampoo Arthur had used on them both the night before. He curled closer around Arthur, enjoying the warmth.</p><p>“Morning,” Arthur said, his voice low and gruff. “How’re you feeling?”</p><p>“Perfect,” Merlin said.</p><p>Arthur chuckled. “Need me to carry you to the water?”</p><p>“No, I’m good.”</p><p>“Good.” Arthur rolled over and gave Merlin a kiss. “Then I can keep you all to myself this morning. Until I have to go work, that is. Which is depressingly soon.”</p><p>“How soon?”</p><p>“Like, 30 minutes.”</p><p>“Damn.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Arthur snuggled closer, slotting his face into Merlin’s neck and pressing a kiss there. “Too bad or I’d have my way with you all over again. And again. And again for good measure.”</p><p>Merlin grinned and tugged on Arthur’s hair until he lifted his head for another kiss. “All that, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Arthur sighed and turned onto his back, stretching. “But I guess I’ll have to settle for making you breakfast. Eggs?”</p><p>“You know I wouldn’t say no to eggs.”</p><p>“Okay. Just push me out of bed, and I’ll get right to it.”</p><p>Merlin laughed and pressed a kiss to Arthur’s bare shoulder. “Need any help?”</p><p>“Eggs aren’t really a two-person job.” Arthur sighed and sat up with a groan. He rubbed his eyes and turned to look down at Merlin. “You look extremely tempting.”</p><p>Merlin grinned and sat up for a kiss. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Arthur kissed a line up Merlin’s cheek to his ear. “Very tempting.”</p><p>Merlin shivered and held onto Arthur’s hair as he dragged his lips down to Merlin’s neck and started lavishing him with more kisses.</p><p>“Arthur,” Merlin whispered, feeling his cock stir with interest.</p><p>Arthur sighed and gave Merlin’s neck one last peck before getting out of bed and going to the kitchen. Merlin lay back down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, smiling uncontrollably. He couldn’t believe how well the previous night had gone, how well it was still going. It was such a change from Arthur ignoring him, and Merlin never wanted to go back to that. He loved having Arthur’s attention, loved having Arthur’s body pressed against his, loved having Arthur’s mouth all over him.</p><p>Merlin heard a camera go off and looked around to see Arthur standing in the doorway, taking pictures of Merlin lying in his bed.</p><p>“Hey,” Merlin said.</p><p>Arthur lowered the camera. “Hey. Eggs are ready.”</p><p>Merlin pushed back the covers, and Arthur took another picture of him. He walked over and took the camera out of Arthur’s hands, turning it around and snapping a photo of Arthur. Arthur just grinned and gave Merlin a kiss before tugging him into the kitchen for breakfast.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~</p>
</div><br/><p>        </p><p>After breakfast, Merlin left Arthur’s flat with the camera in hand and went back home.</p><p>“There you are,” Gaius said when he came in. He was sitting at the dining table, reading. “Wondered where you’d gone off. I came out of my shower last night and you had disappeared.”</p><p>“We went back to Arthur’s for dinner,” Merlin said. “Have you ever had chocolate? It’s very good. Oh, and tea’s not bad, either.”</p><p>Gaius smirked. “I never developed a taste for tea. Chocolate is very good, though, yes.” His smile faded as he looked at Merlin. “I know you don’t want to hear this, but what you’re doing is very dangerous.”</p><p>“He knows,” Merlin said, not seeing the point in keeping it a secret anymore.</p><p>Gaius looked indignant. “You didn’t tell him.”</p><p>“I showed him.”</p><p>“You <i>showed</i>—”</p><p>“I didn’t have a choice,” Merlin said. “When we went on that overnight trip, I woke up ill in the morning and had to have him take me out to water. There wasn’t anything I could do, there wasn’t any way around it.”</p><p>Gaius shook his head. “Merlin, I told you to be careful.”</p><p>“It’s fine. You know what humans are actually like. Arthur’s not going to kill me just because I’m a merman.”</p><p>“No, but—”</p><p>“He’s got over the shock of it. And, yeah, he might have hated me for a while because I sank his ship, but he’s over that, now.”</p><p>“You told him that?”</p><p>“I don’t want to keep any secrets from him,” Merlin said.</p><p>Gaius sighed. “No,” he said. “I imagine you don’t. You can’t just run around telling everyone these things, though.”</p><p>“I know. No one else knows.”</p><p>“Good. I hope you’re planning to keep it that way.”</p><p>In truth, Merlin wasn’t opposed to letting, say, Morgana and Gwen in on his secrets, but he didn’t think it wise to tell that to Gaius.</p><p>“I hope you trust him,” Gaius said.</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“All right.” Gaius sighed again. “Then I hope you’re happy with him.”</p><p>Merlin nodded his thanks and went up to his room to continue reading the book about pirates he’d started the day before. It was interesting, really, but he kept getting distracted by errant thoughts of Arthur.</p><p>When it got to be too much, Merlin went out for lunch to distract himself. Getting out of the house and into town was too much of a temptation, though, and he ended up stopping by the gallery.</p><p>Only Morgana was there, but the smile she gave Merlin told him she knew everything.</p><p>“How are you today?” she asked, coming over to greet him at the door.</p><p>“I’m great,” Merlin said, looking around. Some of the exhibits had been changed again, and the photographs he’d loved so much were gone. It felt like a different gallery without those.</p><p>“Arthur’s in the back, I’m sure he’d love to see you.”</p><p>Merlin felt his face going warm for some reason. “What, just… barge in?”</p><p>Morgana laughed. “I’ll let you in if it bothers you.”</p><p>Merlin nodded, so Morgana led him to the back of the gallery and opened the door. Merlin looked inside to see two desks, Arthur sitting at one of them, talking on his mobile. He glanced up to see Merlin and grinned.</p><p>“Yes,” he was saying, “that works for us, I’ll ship them out tomorrow… All right, take care. Bye.” He hung up and stood, rounding the desk. “Hey.”</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hello!” Morgana said, and Arthur glared at her. “I’ll see myself out.” She left, closing the door behind her.</p><p>Arthur came over to give Merlin a kiss. “What’re you doing here?”</p><p>“I got bored.”</p><p>“Yeah? I missed you.”</p><p>Merlin felt warm again. “I missed you, too. I see you changed exhibits again.”</p><p>“Morgana did it yesterday. I, um… I was just on the phone with Gwaine, that photographer you liked.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah, we have to ship him back his prints this week. The ones that didn’t sell.”</p><p>“Shame,” Merlin said.</p><p>Arthur looked at him, and Merlin pulled a face, self-conscious under the scrutiny.</p><p>“What?” he asked when Arthur kept looking at him.</p><p>“Just trying to decide. I got you something.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Arthur said. “Not sure if I want to give it to you now or later.”</p><p>“Now,” Merlin said, eager.</p><p>Arthur laughed. “Now?”</p><p>“Yes. I’m very impatient.”</p><p>“All right.” Arthur walked over to a cabinet and opened it, riffling through it until he pulled out a framed photograph. It was one of the ones Merlin had admired so often on the gallery walls.</p><p>“What’s this?” Merlin asked as Arthur handed it to him.</p><p>“I got it for you,” Arthur said. “I know how much you liked them. I wasn’t sure which one you liked best, so I just picked one I liked. Hopefully it’s good.”</p><p>Merlin looked between Arthur and the photograph, a little stunned. “It’s great,” he said. “Arthur, you shouldn’t have. This… this is too much.”</p><p>“You don’t like it?” Arthur asked.</p><p>“No, I love it. But this is an expensive gift.”</p><p>Arthur shrugged. “So? You deserve it. I’ve never seen anyone look at photographs the way you do. If you ever want one of mine… well, I shouldn’t assume, but if you did—”</p><p>“Yes,” Merlin said quickly. “Yours are my favourite.”</p><p>Arthur’s smile was soft. “Next time you’re at my flat, I’ll print one for you. Any one you like.”</p><p>Merlin looked down at the photo, imagining it hanging in his room next to one of Arthur’s. “Thank you,” he said, feeling that wasn’t adequate enough. “Arthur, thank you.”</p><p>Arthur grinned. “You’re welcome.” He leaned in for a kiss. “I have to get back to work,” he whispered. “Do you want me to hang on to that for you?”</p><p>“No,” Merlin said. “I’ll take it home now.”</p><p>Arthur got him a bag to put the photo in and then gave him another kiss.</p><p>“Thanks for stopping by.”</p><p>“Thanks for the gift.”</p><p>Arthur smiled and gave Merlin’s hand a squeeze. “Can I take you out for dinner tonight?”</p><p>Merlin nodded and gave Arthur one last kiss. “Text me when you’re done work.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Okay.” Merlin forced himself to turn away.</p><p>“Oh, wait,” Arthur said, and Merlin turned back around. “I meant to ask—are you free tomorrow afternoon? I was thinking of taking off work a little early and sailing up the coast a bit, take some photos.”</p><p>Merlin paused. “Are you… like, you just want the company, or…”</p><p>“The company would be good, yeah,” Arthur said, smiling. “I was trying to re-hire you though.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really. If you’re interested.”</p><p>“I am,” Merlin said. “Definitely.”</p><p>“Great. I’ll tell you more about it tonight, then.”</p><p>“Tonight,” Merlin said, and he let himself out of the office.</p><p>“Tonight,” Arthur called out after him.</p><p>Merlin closed the door and looked around to see Morgana standing by the front door, grinning.</p><p>“What’s that?” she asked as he came over.</p><p>Merlin handed over the bag, letting her see the photograph Arthur had bought for him.</p><p>“Wow,” she said, giving it back. “Arthur must really like you.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>She laughed. “Yeah. You’re lucky. He’s a catch. Don’t tell him I said that, though.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t dare.”</p><p>“He’s lucky, too.”</p><p>Merlin grinned. “Thanks. I should get this home.”</p><p>“I’ll see you around,” she said as Merlin left.</p><p>Merlin kept looking at the photograph as he walked back home, a little in disbelief that Arthur had got it for him, especially after having given him so much already.</p><p>His mobile buzzed in his pocket, and he took out to see a text from Arthur.</p><p>
  <b>Miss you again already, how dare you. What do you want for dinner?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Sorry, very rude of me. I’ll try anything</i>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Let’s order something in. Then I’ll print you a photo. And then you’re mine</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Can’t wait!</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Merlin put his mobile away and hurried home, eager to hang up his new photograph.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't forget to check out the incredible art that inspired this remix: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975604">https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975604</a></p><p>Also check out Polomonkey's fic inspired by the same art: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812189/chapters/57212389">https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812189/chapters/57212389</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>